She will be loved
by edsgirlalways
Summary: Bella a new restaurant owner in New York is reluctant to go to her step-brother Emmett's wedding because of her past with her mother, her best friend Alice talks her into going to the rehersal dinner there she meets Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I just like to play with the characters no copyright infingement intended

Love is passion,

Obsession,

Someone you can't live without.

If you don't start with that,

What are you going to end up with?

Fall head over heels.I say find someone

You can love like crazy and

Who will love you the same way back.

And how do you find them?

Forget your head and

Listen to your heart.

Because, the truth is

There is no sense living your life

Without this.

To make the journey and

Not fall deeply in love- well

You haven't lived a life at all

You have to try.

Because if you haven't tried

You haven't lived.

Meet Joe Black

Chapter one Dinner with the Fam

Why am I doing this to myself, why am I putting myself through this torture, and why in the hell did I let my pixie of a friend Alice talk me into wearing this outfit. It will be a miracle if I don't fall flat on my face and embarrass myself in front of total strangers, seriously what in the hell was she thinking six-inch stiletto's she is out of her freaking mind. I'm a danger magnet with flats on.

I decide to ring my good friend and have some words with her, three rings and she is not answering that's very odd, usually she answers on the first ring.

" Hello Bella please tell me that you are not chickening out."

" Do I have to go, can't I just call them and tell them that someone called in sick and I need to cover for them, or better yet I could tell them that the cake got messed up and I have to make a new one."

"Oh ya think that would be a good thing to do, I mean Bella we are talking Rosalie here, the girl gets upset when she has a hair out of place. Do you really think if you call and tell them the cake is messed up she's just going to say that's fine, just stay and get it fixed. No that girl is going to blow a gasket. Now get your cute little ass in that restaurant and face them. I did not just spend hours getting you ready for nothing, I mean you look fucking hot tonight girl. Now get in there and show your mother who you really are and don't take any of her bullshit tonight do you hear me, and if she causes you any trouble I'll take her out for you."

" Oh that would be a sight to see, the pixie taking on the she devil."

" Haha very funny you know I could take her, Jake and Seth have whipped me into to shape."

" That they have babe, you're a lean mean fighting machine now." I started laughing.

" Glad I could amuse you. You know you could use some lessons maybe then you would not fall down as much, kickboxing helps with coordination."

" Well I have not had very much time to do anything outside of the restaurant, now that it's open I will have more free time."

" Yeah hardly, you will find a way to not have anytime to yourself, Bella it's high time you put yourself out there and date. Hey just think there might be two hot hunks at your table tonight, and the way you are looking, how could they not notice the hot sexy Bella, I mean come on that outfit is killer ."

" Whatever we are talking two football players and their families I highly doubt they will even notice me." I said as I rolled my eyes, Alice is so perfect and I am not.

" Well you are late so now you get to make a grand entrance it will be kind of hard for them not to notice you." She was laughing.

" Oh thanks for the reminder, what was I thinking shit now all eyes will be on me when I walk in, why did you not same something sooner."

" I tried that's why I did not answer right away I was hoping you would just get in there and face your family."

" Well here goes nothing, I guess it's time I face my mother the hard thing is it's going to be in-front of total strangers she's probably already drunk." I sighed

" Sweetie listen up, ignore your mom as best as you can, Your step-brother want's you there, if it gets to the point where you need to leave, dial me up and I will call you back, you can fake like you had to go into work or something."

" Thanks you owe me anyway after last night, that Dave guy was a sleaze bag and I had to put up with him all night thanks to you, it was like he was undressing me with his eyes, total freak."

" Yeah I noticed that, but thought you could take care of yourself, but look if it is any consolation think about what tomorrow might bring, hot guys in tux's, best men, dancing, maybe even some very hot football players."

" Well maybe that is fine with you but I do not do athletes or have you forgotten they are not my thing."

" No I remember the long conversation we had about this topic when we first met, but I think its high time you threw that rule out the door."

" Why they are just a bunch of egotistical jackasses, that want nothing more than a one night stand."

" Bella that was James and that was a long time ago, time to get over that part of your life."

" Oh easy for you to say, you have never been cheated on."

" If I am not mistaken I think you are still trying to stall your ass."

" No I am trying to have a conversation with my best friend who decided to kill me tonight and put me in six inch heels." I all but yelled at her, talking to her is like talking to five year old sometimes.

" Just suck it up and get in there already just know that I love you and I have your best interests at heart."

" Yeah, yeah whatever you say, I love you too, and if by some miracle I don't call you I will see you when I get home, we can veg in front of the TV with Ben and Jerry and have a party, then I can tell you how cute the best men are."

" I still can't believe you have yet to meet Emmett's friends."

" Well you know my rule so I don't really hang with Emmett that much, where Emmett is there's bound to be another football player with him, and ever since he met Rosalie we just have not had the time to get together. "

" Hey you're stalling again, get in the restaurant now, we will talk later, I am hanging up now."

The phone went dead. I sat and looked at it for a minute "Shit" I put the phone in my clutch and gripped the steering wheel to ground myself, this should not be this hard, why do I let her get to me. The last time I saw or spoke to her was at Charlie's funeral, I am her only daughter one would think that she would want to be a part of my life. There is no way I can go in there and face the she- devil, I know I need to since I already missed the wedding brunch yesterday but we had an emergency at the restaurant.

When Renee married Phil they wanted me to move with them to Jacksonville, Phil was a minor league baseball player and was just traded to a team in Jacksonville, I met Emmett Phil's son for the first time at their wedding, he was nice, a little intimidating cause of his size. Emmett at the time was in his first year at Florida state, and playing football for the Gators, we really did not have that much in common, me a book nerd and he a football player yeah not much to talk about. Needless to say I did not want to move with them so I choose to go and live with my dad in rainy Forks, this did not go over well with my mother and she choose to cut me out of her life. I did not hear from her for three years, until the day my father was shot and killed.

Moving with my father was the best decision I made, at first I thought I would hate the rainy cold weather of Forks. I mean I knew going from the plain brown desert of Phoenix to the lush green forests of Forks was going to be an adjustment, but it grew on me.

When I graduated high school I decided to stay in Washington and attend UW all my life I wanted to be a chef, I loved to cook, so I took various cooking classes and worked weekends at a little restaurant in Seattle called Bella Italliano.

With Charlie's passing I was left everything, the house in Forks and his trust that I had no clue about. I found out that my grandparent's were very well off, something that Charlie had hidden from my mother and me. When she found out she was very upset that he left it all to me, for some odd reason she thought she was entitled to some of it. This made her not speak to me again, tonight is the first time I will see her since the day of the funeral two years ago.

Sighing I get out of the car here goes nothing, I am glad Emmett and Rosalie decided against hosting the rehearsal dinner at my restaurant, I would be prone to not relax and enjoy the night and Tavern on the green is a very wonderful restaurant. Walking up to the hostess my nerves are shot to hell, I can tell I must be fidgety cause the hostess just eyed me up.

" Are you ok Miss, can I help you with something."

" Um yes the Dwyer party please."

" Sure right this way."

The hostess leads me to a big room in the back and opens the doors for me, of course my mother and Phil just happen to be sitting right where she can see me as I walk in and just like I knew would happen she starts in on me.

" Look who decided to grace us with her presence, you know just because you have all the money in the world does not mean you can be late to things like this Isabella." She all but spit when she said my name, she knew I hated it when people called me Isabella."

I chose to ignore her and turned to Emmett and Rosalie. " So Sorry some issues have come up at work, don't be surprised when I get a call in the middle of dinner and I have to leave."

" Nothing is wrong with the cake right, you have it all done and ready to go for tomorrow." Rosalie looked like she was about to bust a vein, Alice was right that would not have gone over very well."

" You can relax its all done and siting in the fridge as we speak."

She sighed, " oh thank god cause I was going to flip if something was wrong."

" Hey we are just glad that you could make it tonight and your not the only one that's late we are still waiting on Edward's father." Emmett got up and came over and hugged me, he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down.

I looked around the table and my eye's landed on the sexiest man I have ever seen, his eyes were this emerald green color. He had hair that could only be described as you know, like he has just had a night of the best sex ever, yeah sex hair that is the only way to describe it and its this amazing shade of bronze. The more I looked at him the more I saw and fell in love with. He has this perfectly chiseled jaw, long fingers that were wrapped around his beer bottle, oh man wonder what he can do with those babies, I bet they are magical, freaking get a grip girl like he would even go for someone like you. Oh my god He just smirked at me and I think my panties just went poof. I just blushed and tried to look away. Well he's Emmett's friend so he's either an egotistical football player or he's gay should we flip a coin and see what we get.

" Isabella you are being very rude, Esme was talking to you. And stop starring at Edward he's out of your league." I looked up at my mother, then looked to my left and was met with another pair of green eyes.

" Oh I am so sorry what were you saying." That is the last time I get caught starring at a hot guy infront of total strangers.

" I was saying your Isabella Swan." She had the biggest smile on her face.

" You know her." My mom said it like I was dirt and why would anyone know me.

" Yes I am, I do prefer Bella though how do you know who I am." I asked her I was little curious as to who she was.

" Well my dear I am Esme Cullen my husband is Dr. Carlisle Cullen he use to be the chief of staff at Forks general hospital ring any bells."

" Oh my gosh Carlisle is your husband, how is he, I have not seen him in years."

" He's good running a little late as usual, you know the life of a doctor is never predictable."

I started laughing what are the odds I would run into them here at Emmett's wedding of all places. " Yeah especially if he has any cases like me come in."

Esme started giggling " Nah you were his favorite patient in Forks, he would come home and tell me how wonderful and sweet you were, I am sorry to hear about your father he was a kind man, best chief of police Forks ever had."

" Wait so you're the chiefs daughter." The Greek god who I could not stop starring at just asked me a question, his voice oh my god is like soft silky velvet. I think I just felt a shiver run down my spine, never has a man made me feel like my ovaries were going to burst with just one look, or smile, or by his voice.

" Yes Edward we just established that try and keep up with the conversation." Esme said.

" Mom thanks yes I know I am just floored I never knew he had a daughter, with how many times he pulled me over one would think he would mention something about it."

Oh great this is the famous Edward Cullen that I heard about, every girl in the school had a crush on him, of course they would, look at this man, he is smoking hot, he makes your panties melt off your body. Jeez how could they not be in love. Jessica Stanley had the biggest crush on him, but she said he never gave any girls the time of day and said that he was probably gay.

Good thing he had already graduated before I started cause I would have been one of those girls lusting after the quarterback that never gave me the time of day. He probably is still that way, I mean look at him and look at me, there is no way plus he has a beautiful blonde siting next to him that I just noticed she's probably his girlfriend, she fits with him perfect.

We sat there for a few more minutes when Carlisle made his way into the room, he noticed me right away

" Oh Bella darling it is so nice to see you, what are you doing here?"

" Oh yeah Emmett is my Step-brother, small world huh."

" That it is, it's very lovely to see you, Esme and I wanted to come back for Charlie's funeral, but I was stuck at a conference in Boston. I am so sorry for your loss, your father was a very good man." He came over and gave me a hug.

" Yes he was."

The waitress came out to get our orders, I ordered the Lobster bisque and the center cut filet of Beef cooked medium and a beer to drink. My mother just rolled her eye's at me, well I am not a proper lady, I like beer not champagne or wine, I can't stand that stuff.

When every one had ordered Esme leaned over to me and asked" So Bella what have you been up to lately?"

I really hated talking about myself and I really hated being the center of attention. " Well before I start talking about myself in front of total strangers maybe an introduction would be nice."

" Sorry sis, you know me, not my thing. The two people sitting across from you are Rosalies parents Marcus and Heidi Hale, and these are my two best friends and teammates Edward Cullen and Jasper hale, Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother, and the two blondes are Tanya and Kate Denali Rosalies bridesmaids.

"Ok so that proper introductions have been made tell us Bella what you have been up to." Esme said.

I just move out here six months ago to open up a new restaurant so I have been really busy trying to get it all finished we just opened up three weeks ago."

" Really what is it called?"

" Um Bliss."

" Edward isn't that the one you and Jasper went to a few nights ago and said that Carlisle and I needed to go there, cause it's the best Restaurant in New York?"

" Yeah we were just in there on Wednesday, I can't believe that you own the place, the food is excellent, your staff were all very pleasant, I never saw you there though."

"Oh I was in LA meeting with some of my suppliers, I actually just got back in town yesterday, that is why I missed the wedding breakfast."

" Well why are we having dinner here, when you own the most talked about Restaurant in New York?" The Greek God asked.

" Well we wanted Bella to relax and we thought that it would be to hard for her to do that at her own restaurant." Rosalie said.

Our food came out and I could not be any happier, with everyone eating the focus was off me now. I was just getting ready to take a sip of my soup when Esme asked " So Bella tell us a little more about your self you know what are your interests outside of Bliss."

" Oh um I really enjoy reading books, I really like the classics like Jane Eyer, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet. When I am not reading I like going for runs in central park, hanging with my best friend Alice you know all the usual stuff."

" Oh so no Significant other in your life." Esme asked.

" Pft, significant other and Bella should never be used in the same sentence, she either gets cheated on or turns the man gay, she's nothing to look at so I can see why they cheat on her I mean look at her, dull brown hair, no boobs, no personality. The girl lived most her life in Phoenix and never got a tan, she is not trophy wife material and isn't that what every guy wants. She's probably still a virgin at 23." My mother was pulling out the big guns tonight I could feel the tears welling up, stupid traitors, my phone rang just then.

" Excuse me please this is important, if I don't come back It was lovely to meet you all." I got up out of my chair and could not leave that room fast enough. I answered the phone " Alice I swear you know just when to call and save my ass."

" That is what friends are for, well I did tell you I was psychic. So did I really need to call you or am I interrupting a good dinner."

" What do you think."

" You do sound like you're about to cry, girl come home I have the ice cream and Bradley Cooper waiting."

" I am leaving right now, I'll be home in few, keep Bradley warm for me."

" Love you, hail a taxi and get home Bradley can't wait much longer."

" Well tell him to be patient, see you when I get home."

I pressed end and was getting ready to walk out when Emmett came down the hall yelling my name. " Bella, stop please can I talk to you before you walk out of here and I don't see you again."

" Something came up at work I got to go."

" Bella we both know that's a lie, I don't blame you for wanting to leave I just want to make sure you are still coming Tomorrow."

' Emmett I would not miss it for the world, but the first time she embarrasses me in front of someone I am out of there understood."

" Got it Sis, we love you, and just so you know Edward was asking about you all night, I think he likes you."

" I am not ready to start a relationship especially if he is a football player if you know what I mean."

" Yeah, but he is a nice guy just give him a chance if the opportunity arises OK."

" I will think about it, speaking of friends is Jasper dating anyone?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Well because my friend that I am bringing to the wedding would be perfect for him, he's not dating the bridesmaid is he."

" Hell no, neither Edward or Jasper can stand the two fake bimbo's in there, the only reason why Rosalie has them as part of the wedding party is because they are her only friends and Rosalie is ready to throw the two of them to the curb. They are man eaters, they are with a new guy every two days or so."

" Well then good, see you tomorrow and tell Rosalie not to worry her cake will be there intact."

" Well I hope for both our sakes, you know how she gets, I am easy."

" Yeah would not want the bride unhappy on what's suppose to be the happiest day of her life."

" Yeah hey I am glad you came by taxi sis I can't imagine you riding your bike with that dress on."

" Well I am sure I could do it but then again I would be showing all of New York the best side of me."

" Well if your were not my little sister I would not mind seeing that."

" Gross Emmett."

" What you're looking mighty fine tonight, Edward could not keep his eye's off you."

" Whatever, hey I will see you tomorrow, tell Rosalie I am sorry that I ruined her wedding dinner."

" You did not ruin a thing Renee did that, hey look at me you did nothing wrong." I looked up at him and shook my head, he gave me a hug and I walked out into the warm summer New York air, I waited at the valet for a taxi to come. When I got in the taxi I swear I saw Edward standing at the door looking out.

There is no way that man is interested in me, no way at all I am nothing and my mother is right they either cheat on me or turn out gay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the wedding

The cab ride home only took ten minutes from the front of the restaurant to my front door but in that ten minutes I could not stop thinking about those piercing green eye's.

Edward.

I tried his name out, I like it.

Get a grip Bella he is not interested.

I paid the cab driver and got out and walked up the steps to the front door, sighing I put the keys in the lock and walked into my home. When I think about my home I cant help but think about my father, without him I would never have been able to get to where I am right now. When he passed away the lawyer gave me a letter that Charlie had written to me, I have that letter word for word ingrained in my memory, they were his last words to me.

_My Dearest Bella,_

The day your mother gave birth to you was the happiest day of my life, I remember looking at you all wrapped up in that pink blanket with your brown curls and your beautiful brown eye's, I was instantly in love with my little girl. The first time you wrapped your little finger around mine it melted my heart, we brought you home and I put you in your crib and just stood there and was in awe of this little miracle God gave to me. I watched as you grew and then the day came when your mother walked out that door with you, and my heart sank, I knew I would miss out on so many milestones in your life. I know I am not a man of many words and I have not been around very much but I hope you know that I still love you and I always will. Since you are reading this you know I am no longer walking on this earth but know that I am looking down upon you, and I will always protect my little girl. I am so proud of you Bella. Please take the money I have left for you and make your dreams come true baby girl.

_Love, your father _

_Charlie_

And so that is what I did, I left the Rainy State of Washington, for the big city of New York opened Bliss, and bought myself a nice brownstone in the Upper East Side. Of course I share it with Alice my best friend, I met her back in Forks on my first day of school, she had also just moved in and we kind of bonded because of that. After high school we went our separate ways me to UW to become a chef and she went to Paris to work for some designer there, now she owns her own clothing line.

I walked up the stairs to the second level where Alice would be waiting for me. The girl is not very patient.

" It's about freaking time, I don't think Bradley could wait any longer." I looked over to the TV hanging on the wall and the screen was showing the menu ready for the DVD to be played.

" Impatient much, jeez can you hang on for two more minutes while I go change into something more comfortable, these shoes are killing my feet." I slipped the death traps off, I am surprised I did not end up falling on my face especially during my grand entrance and exit out of the restaurant.

" Sure hurry back and please no sweats especially those gray ones."

I just rolled my eyes at her and walked up the last flight of stairs leading to my room, I slipped out of my dress and put on my gray sweats just to piss her off, I put my hair up into a pony tail and walked back downstairs. I flopped myself on the couch.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and started the Hangover, it's our go to movie when we have had a bad day, lots of laughs and a very hot Bradley Cooper how could you go wrong. Alice flopped herself down next to me and handed me a spoon and my chubby hubby.

I was in the middle of the best dream ever, those piercing green eye's were locked on mine we were standing in-front of my door, I was licking my lips, he dipped his head and our lips were inches apart when I felt my bed shaking.

" Alice wake up we must be having an earth quake." I screamed so she could hear me down the hall.

" No need to scream I am right here."

" Oh god you're the earth quake, why in the hell are you bouncing up and down on my bed."

" Silly, think what today is, hot guys in tux's, football players, maybe a few dances here and there with said football players, maybe a night of hot wall sex in the bathroom with a quarterback.

The quarterback is off limits

" What's that, sounds like you said the quarterback is off limits."

" Huh I didn't say anything." shit I thought I said that in my head.

" Yes you did, and is the quarterback who is off limits name Edward."

" I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to play stupid.

" Don't play stupid, Ooh Edward yes please kiss me."

I pulled the covers over me head, " It does not even matter, he's so far out of my league."

" I can't understand you when you're under the covers."

I flipped the covers off, got up and started walking into my attached bathroom. " It's nothing Alice, he's this gorgeous man that will never be interested in me, so let's drop it Ok."

" Isabella Marie Swan cut that out right now."

I shut the bathroom door. She knew I hated it when she used my full name, I plopped myself down on the toilet and put my head in my hands.

" Fine shut me out but while you are in there get ready cause we are going to the spa."

" Seriously Alice why?"

" Cause a girl needs to pamper herself every once in a while, and we are getting the full treatment today, plus it's on me."

" Whatever, I'll be down in five minutes have coffee waiting for me and I won't complain."

" Good, getting right on it see you in five."

The spa was wonderful, I had been along time since if felt that relaxed we talked during our massages about the best men and what they looked like, I told her there was one that I thought she would really like. I refused to tell her his name, I wanted to see if I was right about Jasper.

Getting ready was another chore, Alice loves to play Bella Barbie and spent two hours getting me ready

" Bella you look hot, I told you I had the right dress for tonight didn't I." The dress was a plum color and silk, and went all the way to the floor, I was showing a little too much cleavage for my liking but I had to admit I looked beautiful.

" Yes Alice it's stunning, thanks." I gave her a hug, grabbed my clutch and we both walked down to get in her yellow Porsche, a present from her parents when she started her clothing line.

" Who's bringing the cake?" Alice asked.

" Angela is, she's the only one that I trust with it."

" Can you please tell me about the best man that you think is so perfect for me." she looked at me with her sad puppy dog eye's.

" The sad puppy dog look is not going to work on me tonight, I want to see if I am right about this."

" You are no fun, so if you can't tell me at least tell me about Edward."

" No cause that will ruin my game."

" Fine have your fun."

" Oh trust me I am already, the sour look on your face is priceless maybe I should have brought my camera." She just huffed and proceeded to drive faster.

" Jeez where's the fire, we are already going to be there a hour early, seriously Alice slow down your going to kill us before we get there and then you wont meet the man of your dreams."

" Fine" she left off the gas " Happy now."

" Yes, Alice trust me this guy is so perfect for you, and they way you are looking tonight and if I am right about him I am fairly certain I will not see you the rest of the night."

" Well then let's hope you are right, wait until you see Rosalie, her dress is going to make you want to get married yourself, thanks for the recommend by the way, even though she was a nightmare to work with I think we got it right."

" Yeah I can't wait to see it, I know about the nightmare when she was describing the cake I thought I was going to flip, I am a chef not a baker, but I hope it's what she wanted."

" I still can't believe you never hang out with those two, I mean your family."

" You know it's complicate plus Rosalie is a little to vain for me, and well with Emmett's schedule and getting Bliss opened, and their wedding we just have not had much time. Maybe after every thing settles back down we can have a get together, I have a feeling after tonight you might be hanging out with them more."

" What about you, you could meet someone tonight, or have you already met someone."

" Alice don't start, I highly doubt the Greek God is interested."

" Greek God huh, Well when he sees how hot you look tonight he will change his mind."

" Whatever, hey when we get there would you come help me with the cake, Angela is suppose to leave it in the kitchen, and I will have to put it together."

" Sure babe I would love to help you."

We arrived at the Lighthouse at Chelsea Pier it was gorgeous inside. The tables were adorned with white gardenias and plum and white hyacinths. White candles were lit all over the room, the chairs were covered with white slip covers and plum silk ribbon wrapped around and tied into a bow at the back. This is totally up Rosalie's alley flashy and elegant at the same time, not really my cup of tea, I have always dreamed of a small intimate ceremony on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean.

"Wow this place is gorgeous." Alice was turning in circles looking everywhere.

" Hey lets go get the cake and you can help me."

I was putting the last tier on when I heard that sexy velvet voice.

" MMM Bella, you look stunning, you know you are not suppose to out shine the bride on her wedding day."

I almost dropped the top tier of the cake, I turned to look at him and we bonked heads.

" I am such a freak sorry, I did not realize you were that close." I was rubbing my head.

He chuckled and it was like music to my ears. How does this man make me come undone so fast.

" No worries I'll let it slip this time cause you're so beautiful tonight." He gave me that sexy smile, the one that makes your panty's poof.

" Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Hot shot quarterback." I smiled at the Greek God standing before me, that is when I noticed what he was wearing, cue the seepage of moisture between the thighs. Oh my God, Greek God is an understatement of the century. He was wearing a white tux shirt with black buttons, a black vest and skinny plum tie, he was holding his black jacket over his shoulder, his hair all in a disarray, I am beginning to think that is just how his hair is all the time.

" Uhm." I was brought out of my gawking, by Alice clearing her throat.

" Oh sorry Alice this is Edward the best man, Edward this is Alice Brandon my best friend." I introduced them.

" It's lovely to meet you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. My inner jealousy bitch just slapped Alice, no fair he has not even done that to me yet, why does she gets to feel his lips on her skin before me. I think my inner jealousy bitch just stomped her foot.

" Ladies can you excuse me for just a minute best man duties are calling Me." he leaned in and whisper in my ear. " Don't run off beautiful, I will be right back and I will bring Jasper with me, I think those two are perfect for each other." I just melted, every time he said I was beautiful I really wanted to believe him.

I watched him walk out of the room, wow he even has a sexy strut and he looks mighty fine from behind. When he was out of the room I turned my attention back to the cake, the ceremony was going to begin in ten minutes.

Alice nudged my arm. " Well well well, if I am not mistaken I think someone has a crush on a football player, so have you decided to throw your little rule out the door, I really hope you have cause that man is sex on legs, girl don't let him go."

" I know and I am thinking about breaking the rule."

" I say go for it, so where is this guy that you say is perfect for me." She was looking around.

" I don't know probably doing stuff for Emmett." I finished putting the flowers on and stood back to take a final look, I was very proud of myself, this was the first wedding cake that I have ever done.

" Wow Bella that cake is fantastic, if the restaurant becomes to much you could go into cake decorating." Esme came up and gave me a hug.

" Thanks this is my first attempt at a cake, I hope Rosalie likes it."

" I am pretty sure she will."

" Esme Cullen is that you." Esme turned around and looked into the eyes of my pixie friend.

" Alice Brandon, what are you doing here." She gave her a hug.

" I came as Bella's plus one, What are you doing here?"

" Well my son is the best man and we have known Emmett since the two boys were roommates at Florida State."

" Wait that hot sexy man is none other than the famous Edward Cullen of Forks high, oh my gosh Bella I say definitely go for it, there's nothing like pissing off the Barbie brigade for landing the hottest guy to ever walk the halls of Forks high school."

Esme just started laughing " When you say Barbie brigade you don't mean Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

" That's exactly who I am talking about, they still to this day have a crush on your son. I just ran into Jessica on my last trip to Seattle a few weeks ago, she was working at a Starbucks and when she found out I was living in New York she asked if I could get her tickets to the Giants game for her."

We all started laughing. " Well I pictured her working at some place like that, I knew she had nothing going for her and she so had the hot's for Edward. She would call the house every night asking for him and he always made me come up with a lie, I'm telling you he owes me big time for every time I had to turn down a girl for him." she started chuckling.

" What are you fine ladies laughing at." That sexy velvet voice was back, I looked up and was met with his piercing green eyes and his sexy smirk.

" We were just discussing the many times I had to lie to Jessica Stanley for you."

" Why would you be discussing the devil."

" Well Alice here ran into her in Seattle and when she found out she lived in New York she asked if she could get Giants tickets for her, seems like she still has a crush on you."

" Wait how do you know Jessica?" he asked Alice.

" I moved to Forks a month before Bella and we became great friends when we both choose to ignore the Barbie Brigade."

" Uhm" Jasper was clearing his throat.

" Oh sorry Alice this is Jasper Hale Rosalies twin brother and one of my teammates." Edward introduced them.

" It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He grab her hand like he was going to kiss it but instead gave her a kiss on the cheek, and once again my inner jealousy bitch was ready to whoop some ass. Yep I was right he completely charmed her.

" Ladies can we escort you to your seats." Edward held out his arm for me, and my inner cheerleader started doing cartwheels.

I wrapped my arm around his and I swear I felt jolts of electricity run all the way up my arm, I wonder if he felt it too, probably not. He just looked down at me and smiled, I did not realize he was so tall, he had to be over 6ft.

" Bella that blush looks lovely on you." He whispered in my ear. God how embarrassing could I get any more pathetic, here I was blushing just cause he smiled at me.

They led us to our seats we sat down, Edward leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong, Instead he whispered " Save a dance for me Angel." And then he was gone to go stand by Emmett.

Esme was seated next to me she leaned over and said; " If I am not mistaken I think my son is smitten with you."

I did not have time to answer her cause the music started; the bridesmaids came down the aisle and then Pachabel's cannon started. Rosalies dress was beautiful, Alice outdid herself, I have a feeling she might get more clients after they find out who the designer is. The dress was strapless and off white it had intricate beading all over the bodice that made it look gold. The skirt was pulled up in places with diamond broaches. Emmett had the biggest grin on his face and nobody was going to wipe it off, he had every right she was beautiful. The vow's they wrote for each other were beautiful each proclaiming their love for the other. The preacher proclaimed them man and wife, he told Emmett to kiss his bride and they were introduced as the new Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. During the whole ceremony I could not help but look at Edward, every once I awhile I caught him looking at me and I could not help but smile.

The reception was in full swing when I felt a shiver run down my spine and a velvet voice ask me to dance, Rosalie and Emmett had just finished their first dance.

" Um I don't dance."

" It's all in the leading, trust me I wont let you fall." He held his hand out for me. Alice and Jasper were looking kind of cozy in each other's arms out on the dance floor. I thought what the heck I trust him, I could do this it's just a dance, he will probably get sick of me stepping on his toes and ask someone else. I put my hand in his and felt that jolt again. He led me to the dance floor just as the song changed to I'll be by Edwin McCain. I was surprised at how easy dancing was in his arms.

" See I told you it's all in the leading, have I told you told you how beautiful you are right now, dancing here with me in this sexy dress." He whispered in my ear.

I felt like we were the only two people on the dance floor and I could care less at the moment if everyone in the room were watching us cause I was in the arms of the hottest guy on the planet and he thinks I look beautiful.

"Hmm not in the last ten minutes I whispered as I laid my head on his chest, I inhaled and he smelled like soap, the woods, cinnamon, and Edward. The song ended and I did not want to let go and I really don't think he did either, but we were interrupted when the DJ announced that the next dance was to be the best man and the maid of honor. He did not want to let go of me and I had to pry myself from him when Tanya came up to us on the dance floor.

" Edward let go, it's ok I will wait over by the cake I need to check it anyway, you can come find me when your done ok." I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head and reluctantly let go of me, I walked off the dance floor, I was in the middle of examining the cake when Renee came over and started in on me, I had been lucky not to bump into her before now.

" Bella what do you think you are doing, see those two." She turned me around to look out on the dance floor. " They are made for each other, she's a trophy wife something you are not, that's what he wants, that's what every football player wants Bella you need to get that in your head, you're just a nobody, nothing to look at, and just like your father you were a mistake."

I took a good look out on the dance floor he did look happy with her, I looked at my mother and ran out of the reception hall, out into the street, luckily for me there was a cab waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took so long to update this I was without a computer for a week and a half but I have it back and now and I can update again, hope you like this chapter it's all in Edward's point of view.Chapter 3

Finding Bella

Watching Bella walk off the dance floor and away from me felt like being sacked by a 300-pound linebacker coming full force at me, it hurt. I reluctantly let her go and Tanya grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor. I have this strange feeling someone was behind getting Bella and I to separate.

Dancing with Bella was like holding an angel in my arms, she felt warm and inviting. She smelled wonderful, the only way to describe her scent was that it was like standing in a meadow of freesias and strawberries clearly it was her distinct scent. There was just something about her that I could not describe, I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

I looked over to where she would be waiting for me, she was checking the cake, she looked up and smiled at me and I could not help but smile back. She was so stunning tonight, the plum dress she was wearing accented her slim waist and her sexy butt, and it took all my control not to grab onto it while we were dancing. A very annoying blonde bimbo interrupted me from my ogling of the beautiful angel in plum.

" Edward you are suppose to be paying attention to me not the plain Jane over in the corner."

" What did you just say?" did I hear her right that Bella was a plain Jane.

" I said you are suppose to be paying attention to me not that thing over there." She pointed at Bella and when I looked over towards Bella my stomach sank Renee was talking to her and I could tell she was upset, tears were getting ready to stream down her face I knew that I needed to get to her and calm her down.

" Tanya it's been a pleasure but I need to go." I gave her a small smile; she would not let go of my waist and turned us around away from my Bella. Wait where did that come from, my Bella, I had no clue how she even felt.

" Tanya please let go, you're not the girl of my dreams, that girl is over there and she needs me right now." As looked to where I was pointing she was gone, and standing in her place was a very smug looking Renee.

" Tanya please let me go now before I do something I will regret." She let go of my waist, and stormed off the dance floor.

I ran off the dance floor and out the doors of the room, I looked all over the reception center for her, the only other place she could be was the bathroom. I stood outside the doors pacing and hoping to god she would walk out. The doors opened and out walked the other blonde bimbo Kate.

With desperation in my voice I asked " Kate is Emmett's step-sister Bella in there."

" No I was the only one in there, I don't know what's up with her but she shoved passed me and ran down the hall crying." She was picking at her fake nails.

I walked away from her and down the hall and out the front doors praying that she was outside, I looked all around, she was nowhere. I went up to the valet. " Have you see an pretty brunette in a plum dress."

" Um yeah I saw her get into a cab that had just let off someone."

"Shit she's gone" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

" Sir are you all right." The valet asked.

" No." I walked back in the front doors and into the reception hall, I saw Renee talking to Tanya and my blood started boiling, I walked over to the two of them.

" What did you say to Bella." I all but yelled at her, I was pissed but did not want to cause a scene we were after all at Emmett's wedding.

" I don't know what you are talking about, I did not say anything." Renee tried to play it off.

I got up in her face her nonchalance attitude was pissing me off. " I saw her talking to you and she was clearly upset, and now she's gone, Kate said she pushed passed her and ran out the front door crying, so don't sit there and lie to me."

" Edward what's going on." Jasper and Bella's friend Alice were now standing besides me. Great I must have been a little louder than I thought.

" Bella is gone, she was talking with Renee a few seconds ago, I knew she looked upset but I was dancing with Tanya. When I asked Tanya to let me go so I could go to Bella she was gone; I checked everywhere for her even the ladies room. Kate was in there and said she pushed passed her crying and she ran out the front doors. I went outside to find her but she was not out there, the valet said he saw her get in a cab."

" That's not like Bella she wouldn't just leave without letting me know, she's got to be her somewhere the Valet must be mistaken."

" I am pretty sure it was her." I started pacing again; Bella was out there alone and upset.

I got in Renee's face again " Tell me right now what you said to her to make her so upset."

" I did not tell her anything that she did not already know, she's not worth your time, just let her go."

" If you ever make her upset again I will personally see to it you are not breathing air." I was ready to slug the bitch from hell.

" Calm down Edward, come on let's go out on the balcony and cool down OK." Jasper dragged me out into the warm summer New York air,

" Dude calm the fuck down before you do something you will regret."

" Jasper, Bella is somewhere all alone and upset, and I have no clue where she is."

" I get that but come on is it really worth punching the lights out of the she devil."

" Fucking yes Bella is worth me going to jail."

Alice came out with her purse, cell phone and Emmett and Rosalie, " She's not answering her phone."

" Edward what happened." Emmett came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

" Renee must have said something to Bella that clearly made her very upset, she ran out of here and we have no clue where she went."

" Ok so we know she left, so lets' go and find her, Alice you are our best bet to find her, you know all the places she goes." Emmett was out of his mind, this was his wedding night, and there was no way I was letting him miss out on anything.

" No Emmett this is your wedding night, Jasper Alice and I will find her, do you mind if we take off."

" Of course not that's my little sis out there, please find her. I'll deal with the bitch from hell." Emmett gave me a hug.

" Let's go, where's the first place we should look?" I looked to Alice for an answer.

" Home, did you drive a car here cause I only have room for one in my car."

" Yes, I will follow you, but if I loose you what's your address."

" 162 E 92nd street."

We ran out the front doors Alice grab Jaspers hand and led him over to a yellow Porsche, I nodded in their direction and headed of to my Vanquish. I usually don't drive it in the city, but I was hoping to take Bella home and I wanted to impress her, so much for first impressions, she probably thinks that I am a jerk for dancing with Tanya and leaving her alone with Renee.

I pulled out onto the street behind Alice and Jasper, wow I thought I drove fast, that girl must have a lead foot. I lost them somewhere around Central Park, good thing Alice gave me the address. They were just walking up the steps to the front door as I parked my car. I jogged across the street and up the stairs to meet them.

" Let's hope she's here." Alice put her keys in the lock and we walked into a foyer and up a flight of stairs, I was just going on autopilot not really paying attention to my surroundings,

Alice was flipping on lights as she went from room to room calling Bella's name. " You two stay here I'm going to go and check if she's in her room."

She ran up another flight of stairs. I started pacing; it felt like hours before she came back downstairs, the look on her face told me what I already knew she was not here.

" Her dress is laying on her bed and there is no sign of her anywhere." She sighed and flopped down on a brown microfiber sectional.

" I can't just sit here and wait, I have to find her, she's upset." I started walking towards the stairs I had no clue where to look for her but I needed to do something I can't just sit here and hope she comes walking through that door.

" Edward wait you have no clue where to find her, Alice is our best bet." Jasper went and sat by her.

" I know that but we have to leave at noon for Florida I just cant get on a plane knowing she's upset."

" Wait you guys leave for Florida tomorrow, why did you not say anything." Alice gave Jasper a look that say's your in-trouble mister.

Jasper held up his hands " Hey I did not have anytime I was going to tell you when I dropped you off at your front door, it's just for a week and we will be back, sorry I did not tell you do you forgive me." He gave her a kiss, which turned into a make out session.

" Ok you two can come up for air now, this is not helping with the Bella matter."

" Sorry, hey let me call Angela and see if she's at the restaurant." She dialed the number and I listened in as she talked to Angela.

" She what, thanks Angela I will call you if I hear anything." She threw her cell down on the couch,

" Angela said she called her and asked her if she could be at the restaurant for the morning delivery, Bella never lets anyone check the food in, something is not right, this is not good."

"Well what do we do now, do we just sit here and hope she comes home." I flopped down next to Jasper on the couch.

" Alice has Bella told you what Renee's problem is? God I seriously want to punch her. How could she treat her only daughter like that."

" Edward I don't know if it's my place to tell you, Bella should be the one to tell you that."

" Well just give me something to go on, to understand it better." I pleaded with her.

" I cant tell you everything, but what I can tell you is when Bella moved to Forks I was the only person she trusted enough to confide in. She told me that her parents divorced when she was five, Renee felt like she was suffocating in Forks so she took Bella and left moving from town to town, when Bella was twelve they ended up in Phoenix where they would be until the summer before Bella's senior year. Bella said that Renee was never really a mother, Bella was more the parent and Renee the child. When she met Phil they wanted Bella to move with them to Florida. Bella felt like it was time to get to know her father better so she decided to move to Forks, Renee took that as Bella rejecting her and choosing her father over her. Renee never called Bella; she did not even come to her graduation. We went our separate ways after high school but kept in close contact, when Charlie died I came back to support Bella, Renee showed up at the funeral pretending to be upset that Charlie was gone. When the lawyer called Bella about the will Renee thought she was invited also and showed up and made Bella's life a living hell claiming that she deserved what Charlie had left. She called Bella a spoiled Bitch when Bella refused to share with her. And they have not spoken since that day in the lawyer's office until this weekend. I think Bella just wants her mother to love her." She finished her explanation and got up off the couch.

" Do you guys want something to drink? I know I need a beer." She walked out of the room. I looked over to Jasper.

" Dude you just met the girl and you have your tongue shoved down her throat."

" Like you have any room to talk look how you're acting, it's like Bella's your girlfriend."

" Whatever, I just feel protective of her I cant explain it."

" I can, you love her." Alice said as she handed Jasper and I a beer.

" It can't be love, I don't even know her." I turned away from them and looked out the window, is that what it is I love her, it can't be, I have never loved a girl before.

" Ok so say I have feelings for her, what do I do, do I just sit here and wait for her to come home."

" No you go and find her." Alice said.

" And how do you think I go about that, New York is a big city."

" Well you can start by reading this text I just got from her." She handed me her phone I opened the text and read it.

I'm sure you are worrying your pixie head, right now, I just needed to go home and figure some things out I will see you tomorrow night sometime, have fun with Jasper your meant for each other, Love you, B. P.S. I won't be able to answer my phone for a few hours.

" I don't get it she's not here so where did she go."

" Home." Alice looked at me like I was an Idiot, it finally clicked she went home to Forks.

" Fantastic now what, she's gone back home and I have to leave in the morning, I cant get on a plane knowing that."

" Well then do something about it."

" What do you want me to do, if I am not in Florida the coach will bench me for the season."

" If it was Alice I would be at the airport right now without even thinking about it, I will explain to coach that you had a family emergency and are planning on meeting us there, go get your girl." Jasper patted me on the back. " I'll grab your bags. Go she needs you."

I ran down the stairs and out the door, I got to my car and got in and pulled out of the parking spot. The drive to JFK felt like it took forever. I pulled into a short term parking spot, and ran into the airport, and up to the ticket counter the next flight available to Seattle was leaving in 30 min. There was no way I was going to make it through security in time, I needed to turn on the charm and get myself through security faster.

" Ma'am this is an emergency, do you know who I am."

" Yes sir, your Edward Cullen quarter back for the New York Giants and the NFL's most eligible bachelor."

" Yeah well I need to get on that flight to Seattle, so can you help me get through security faster so I can." I gave her the Cullen Charm.

" It would be my pleasure." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at me, why do women think that works, it's the least attractive thing to do.

She ushered me through security and they were just about to close the doors, I flopped down in my seat in first class and closed my eyes, I really hope I don't scare the poor girl away when I show up in Forks. God I just needed to get to her, I feel like my whole world is collapsing around me not knowing if she's ok. The plane made its way to the runway; I had a six-hour flight and a three-hour drive ahead of me to much time to worry about her.  
_

We touched down in Seattle around three in the morning I made my way to the rental car kiosk and rented myself a silver Volvo s60. I needed to get to get to Bella, I have no clue where she is going to be, Alice texted me on the flight and said that she had sold Charlie's house before moving to New York, so looking for her there was out. I knew I just needed to drive, Forks was a very small town and everyone knew each other Alice enlisted the help from her mom to be on the look out for her and if she saw her Alice would text me.

Three hours went by fast, I just passed the welcome to Forks sign when I saw the flashing lights in my Mirror, and it was six in the morning and still dark, no cars in sight. Shit just my luck, I rolled my window down knowing the officer would be coming up to the car.

" Cullen figures, License and registration please." The officer said.

I looked up, shit I have the worst luck, Newton the one person I despise on the planet pulls me over I am sure he is loving every minute of this." I dug through my wallet and handed him my license and the registration from the glove compartment.

" Do you know how fast you were going?"

" Um no I was not really paying attention."

" Well I clocked you going 50 it's only 30 MPH, did you forget the speed limit in Forks, or do you think just cause your some hot shot football player you're above the rules."

" NO I am not above the rules, I was just in a hurry and was not paying attention that I was inside the city limits sorry, I have just been on a six hour flight from New York and kind of tired was just wanting to get to my destination."

" And what's that, last thing I heard your parents sold their home, and you had not been back here since right before Chief swan died, oh that's right he pulled you over then for speeding seems like you might have a problem with obeying the law Eddie boy." He smugly smiled at me; yep I was right he was enjoying this. He walked back to his cruiser, and I sat and banged my head on the steering wheel.

A few minutes passed by and the king Labrador was back. " Well we let you off easy only a five hundred dollar fine."

" Easy, that a little excessive don't you think." I know I should not be egging him on but hell that was a lot for only going twenty over.

" Well it's that or jail what do you want." He arched his eyebrow at me.

" The fine is fine, thanks I'll make sure I pay it before I leave."

" Have a good day in Forks." He laughed all the way to his car.

Damn freaking luck, ok get it together Cullen you need to find Bella, think where would she go.

She said in her text that she needed to come home to figure things out, but Charlie was gone, she sold his house so where would she go to figure things out, it clicked the second I had that thought. The cemetery to see Charlie. I drove to the nearest florist in town can't be showing up without flowers, if she's there I need to pay my respects for Charlie, even though the man despised me. He pulled me over at least once a week, not always giving me a ticket, but I was the son of a doctor, rich and the star football player someone he called a punk who thought he could get away with things.

I had to wait an hour in my car before the florist opened; I got a bouquet of wild flowers I don't think Charlie was a roses kind of guy. It was still early so I decided to drive slowly through the town hoping and praying that the lovely Bella would be there, but of course with the luck I was having today she was not there. The cemetery was empty no sign of life, of course there would be no life it's a cemetery. I decided I would go put the flowers on Charlie's grave so I parked the car and got out. I walked around looking for his headstone I noticed some fresh flowers on one and walked over to it, It was Charlie's, Bella must have been here and now she's gone. I bent down placing my flowers next to hers.

I needed to say something but how do you speak to someone that is gone. I stopped over-thinking it and just poured my heart out to him.

"Sir I know you never liked me and I gave you great reason not too, but I am a changed man, I'm no longer the teenage punk who thinks he can get away with everything. I hope that you can forgive me for the things I did back in the day, and I hope that I have your blessing to see your daughter. I know I might not be worthy of her, but I would like to try and be. There's just something about her that I am drawn too, she enamors me. She's beautiful, kind, sexy, sorry but she is, she's smart she's everything I have been looking for in a women but have yet to find, I need to find her to let her know these things to help her, can you lead me to her."

I felt a gush of wind and I heard someone say the cliff's in La Push, go find her, and make her happy. I felt a brush on my shoulder. I turned around nobody was there. Was that Charlie? Was he telling me where she was? Was he giving me his blessing to date his daughter? I touched his headstone " Thanks sir, I'll try to not let you down." I turned around and jogged to my car, was he right? Was she really at the cliffs? What would she be doing at the cliffs? I heard my phone ringing from my jacket pocket on the passenger seat, I fumbled to get it out I answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

" Edward Cullen speaking."

" Are you always this formal when you answer a phone." Alice's pixie voice said from the other line.

" No but I did not look at the caller ID, What do you want?"

" Jeez sorry to bug you just wondering if you have found my best friend yet and if she's ok."

" NO not yet, hey question does Bella frequent the cliffs at La Push."

" Um that's her go to spot for thinking, why do you ask."

" NO reason just a hunch, got to go I'll call you when the beauty is found."

I hung up the phone and started on my journey to rescue the beautiful girl. I drove to LA push and out to the cliffs, I looked up at the cliffs and there she was standing on the edge with her arms spread wide like she was going to take flight. I pulled over on the side of the road, when I got out my heart sank she jumped off the cliff, I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face, I was to late she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

All recognized characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer

Enjoy chapter four

I have pictures of Rosalie's wedding dress and the cake, Bella's dress and Alice's on my blog in my profile

* * *

Chapter 4 The New me

Standing on the cliff with my arms spread open, the breeze hitting me in the face I felt free, free from all the crap in my life, my father being shot and killed, James cheating on me, my mother being a bitch from hell. I know I was a coward for not standing up to her, I did not deserve the way she treated me

Coming back to Forks was my way of letting go of all the hurt, I needed to do this, and I needed to really say goodbye to Charlie, something that I never did. I needed to get over what James did to me; all the hurt from being told I was nothing but a crappy lay. From being told I was nothing but a mistake by the one person who gave birth to me, who brought me into this world and the one person who should love me no matter what.

The breeze picked up and whipped my hair in my face; I needed to jump to leave the old Bella on the cliff and start new, washed clean from all the shit. I pushed off the edge and fell into the dark abyss below me. I hit the water sinking down until my adrenaline kicked in and pushed me up towards the surface. Hitting the surface I took my first breath and swam towards the beach. Even though it was mid July the water was freezing. I climbed out of the water and flopped myself down on the pebbled beach.

Damn Jake was right that was a rush, he was always trying to get me to jump with him and the boys but I was always to chicken to do it. I felt like there was a new me now, someone that was not going to let what happened in the past effect my life anymore. I wanted there to be something good in my life and I felt like Edward was going to be that something. When he touched me I felt this spark, it was like someone was shocking me to make me realize what I had right in-front of me, the sexiest man I have ever seen telling me how beautiful I was, James never told me I was beautiful.

Oh crap Edward probably thinks I am a lunatic, I ran out of there not even thinking. Great Alice is sure going to kill me. I wonder if he saw what happened between Renee and I or was he too busy dancing with Tanya. I let out a scream I am the biggest idiot, I need to get back to New York, I sighed and pushed myself up off the rocky beach, took one last look out at the ocean in-front of me and turned around.

I gasped, the site in front of me made me freeze in my tracks; Edward was running down the beach towards me still in his tux, running full force he swept me up in his arms, he was sobbing.

" I thought you were gone, dead, but you're not your still alive right, please tell me this is not a dream."

What was he doing here? How did he know where I was? The answers to those questions would have to wait right now I needed to make him see that I was alright, he was sobbing and trembling, this was a first for me, I have never seen a man cry before in my life. I grabbed his face so he could look at me, his eyes were red rimmed and tears were streaming down his face, I felt bad that he was hurting because of me

" I'm alive I'm not dead and this is not a dream."

He crushed his lips to mine and I felt like I was in heaven. Oh my god his lips felt so warm against mine. I felt tingles all the way from the top of my head down to my toes. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened up for him our tongues tangling up together like they were doing a mating dance. I let out a little moan and he pulled me against him, I swear I felt a pretty sizable bulge against my tummy. I slid my hands up into his hair, it was felt so soft and silky, and I grabbed it and pulled a little eliciting a moan out of him. I felt my legs get weak he must have sensed this cause he grabbed one of my legs and lifted it to wrap around him, he slid his hands down my back and cupped my ass pulling me tighter against him making me moan again. Even though I was already wet I could feel the moisture seep between my legs. I did not want to stop kissing this Adonis standing here with me but I needed air, so I reluctantly pulled away, his lips never left my skin, he moved them from my lips down to my neck. Eventually he came up for air and rested his forehead against mine. We stood there just looking into each other's eye's, I could get lost in his emerald pools. After what felt like forever he spoke.

" Bella, um that was."

" Wow" I finished for him.

" Wow is right, I have never kissed or been kissed like that ever."

" Mmm me either." I gave his lips a little peck. "That was the best first kiss." He let out a little giggle and the sound was music to my ears. I started to shiver not knowing if it was from that hot passionate kiss we just had or the fact that I was still dripping wet from my jump off the cliffs.

" Shit Bella you have to be freezing, we need to get you warmed up baby." He wrapped his arms around me tighter. " What were you thinking jumping from the top Angel, you scared the living hell out of me. I came around the corner and saw you standing on the cliffs looking like a bird about to take flight, so I pulled over and was about to yell out to you. Then you jumped and my heart sank to my feet, I felt like my whole world just ended."

I had no clue what to say; do I tell him why I was standing there feeling like I needed a new change? Will it scare him off? If he knows what happened between me and James will he change his mind about me? I really needed to know how he found me and more importantly why.

" Edward why are you here?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

" Bella I saw you talking to your mom I could tell you were upset so I told Tanya our dance was over, when I went to find you, you were gone I feel like such an asshole for dancing with Tanya." He hung his head in shame and continued on. " When Alice got your text that you came here I had to come and find you, make sure you were OK, I have to leave for Florida in a few hours and I just could not get on that plane knowing you were hurting."

Wait he has to leave in a few hours, did I just hear him right. I looked at the ground kicking the pebbles " Oh I am so sorry, you know you did not need to come after me sounds like you have somewhere else to be, I'm not really worth it." I whispered that last part hoping he did not hear.

" Bella look at me you are worth it, that kiss should be an indication how worth it you are. I don't know how you feel but I am falling for you beautiful girl." He tilted my chin up so I would look at him and once again I got lost in his emerald pools. Why does this man have so much control over me, with just one look I am putty in his arms?

" You don't even know me, how could you be falling for me already." I looked down again, I mean really how could he, I mean I was slowly no scratch that quickly falling for this man, but how could he fall for someone like me, just your average plain women.

" Trust me Bella, I am, I can't explain to you what I feel since this is so new to me, but I am falling for you." He brushed his lips against mine again, and I melted into his embrace. This kiss was short and sweet not like the passionate one we just shared but it was still off the walls hot.

" We need to get you warmed up your shivering, and your lips are starting to purple Angel, let's go." He led me up the beach his arm wrapped around me to a silver Volvo, he went to open the door for me but I stopped him.

" Edward my car is over there." I pointed in the direction of my rental car. " I have a change of clothes in the car." He shut his car door and led me down the road and over to my car. I opened the door and reached in the back seat for my bag. I just stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do, do I just strip right here in-front of him, I decided to go into the woods, I am not ready for him to see that part of me yet,

" Um I'll just go over there in the trees."

" Don't get lost in there." He laughed and gave me that sexy smirk; oh two can play this game.

" Oh well I cant make any guarantees, after the peep show the forest creatures are going to get, one might just sweep me off my feet."

I heard his sharp intake of breath I hurriedly ran off into the trees before I changed my mind and asked him to come with me, that man was going to be the death of me.

" You are going to pay for that little comment." Edward yelled after me. I just giggled more and ran behind a big spruce tree. I looked around to make sure there was nobody around. It was all clear so I took off my top, I proceeded to take of my converse and socks, I tried to take off my jeans but they were sticking to me like glue. I reached down to slip them past my ankles but instead I slipped and fell on my ass and hit my head on the tree.

" Fuck what is wrong with me I am such a klutz." I yelled out. My head was pounding, great just what I needed a huge headache. I was lying on the ground without a shirt on, my jeans around my ankles and my eyes closed, and then I heard a very sexy voice right in my ear.

" God Bella are you Ok." Mmm his voice soothes me every-time I hear it, I was defiantly not ok since he was here right by me and I was almost naked.

I sat up as fast as I could and tried to cover myself " Edward what are you doing." I was franticly pulling my pants back up, but it was no use they were not budging

" Bella I am not even looking trust me, I heard you yell and I needed to make sure you were ok."

" Yeah right you're a guy I am sure you sneaked a peak." I turned around to hide the blush that I could feel coming on.

" Yeah well maybe one little peak, but hey please don't be mad at me, I just feel so protective of you, come on please turn around, let me help you so you don't hurt yourself again please." He tried to turn me around.

I just sat there stunned I was in the middle of the woods half-naked with the sexiest guy on the planet, and he wanted to help me undress, what was my problem, what was I afraid of, that he would not like what he saw?

I turned around the blush slowly creeping up my cheeks, my arms tightly wrapped around my chest. " Sorry I am such a loser first you have to come and find me after my escape from the wedding, then you witness my flight from my old crappy life, and then I have to go and fall down and once again here you are rescuing the loser."

" Bella stop there is nothing to apologize for and you are not a loser, he tilted my chin up so I could look into his eyes and I saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, he was telling the truth.

" Fine you can help I don't think I can get these off, without hurting myself again." I pointed down to my ankles.

He bent down to the ground and grabbed one pant leg. " Lift your foot baby but hold on to my shoulder for support ok."

I could only nod my head, feeling his hand on my bare legs was making me kind of dizzy. God I hoped they were smooth, I lifted one foot and he got the pant leg off, I lifted the other and the pants were gone, and once again I was feeling kind of exposed standing in-front of him in my bra and underwear. Good thing I have Alice she threw out all my boring stuff when she moved in and replaced it with the sexy stuff. I looked down at Edward who was starring up at me. I let go of his shoulders and wrapped my arms over my breasts.

" Bella your beautiful no need to hide." He slid his hands up my legs, stood up and grabbed my hands.

I bit my lip, he was making me feel things I have not felt in a long time and I don't know if I was ready to feel them.

" Please stop biting your lip, you're going to hurt yourself, plus it's so goddamn sexy it's driving me crazy and I might not be able to control myself. And I don't think you would want me to take you right here in the woods do you?" He traced my bottom-lip with his finger. Oh if he only knew yes please take me right here up against this tree.

I needed to get dressed, or we might just end up being arrested for indecent exposure. "Um Edward can you please hand me my bag" I asked timidly.

He handed it to me "Here are you going to need any help putting them on." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

" Very funny mister no I think I can manage this." I reached in the bag and slipped the white peasant skirt on, I grabbed my blue top out of the bag but realized my bra and underwear were still wet, good thing I packed another pair, so I grabbed the bra and Underwear.

" Yeah um I will just turn around." Edward said.

" Thanks." I hurried and slipped off the wet bra and put the new one on then pulled my top over it, I reached under my skirt to remove my wet panties and put the new ones on. " Done you can turn around now." I shoved the wet clothes back into my bag and zipped it up. Edward was just standing there starring at me.

" Let's go I don't think I want to be arrested today." He said and I just chuckled.

" What's so funny."

" Nothing it's just um I kind of thought the same thing." I looked down at the ground completely mortified that I just told him I thought about screwing him out here in the woods.

" Well at least I was not the only one to think about it, where are your shoes?"

" Shit I left them in the car." I was not thinking about shoes when I took off to change.

" Hey no problem jump up on my back I'll give you a ride to your car." I climbed up on his back.

I buried my head into his neck he stilled smelled amazing. " Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

" For what."

" Oh I don't know for coming for me, for helping me get undressed, for caring about me."

" I would do it all again just for you my angel."

I hummed and kissed his neck

" That feels so good, I love feeling your lips on me." He stopped in his tracks and slid me around to the front of him and put me down on the hood of my car. " Bella where are your shoes".

" Oh they are in the back seat, they're brown ballet flats."

He got in the back seat and appeared with my shoes, he grabbed my feet and slipped them on. He ran his hands up my bare legs and it gave me goose bumps. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine once then twice and then I could not take it any longer so I grabbed his head and kissed him. This kiss started out slow but soon our tongues were entangling with each other and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his hands creep up my skirt and grab my ass, he pushed me back so I was lying down on the hood. I slid my hands up into his hair; I loved feeling it between my fingers it was so soft. I wrapped my legs around him and he pressed his growing bulge into me grinding against me causing the friction I was seeking. We needed to stop but I was not about to move this felt so good.

" Mmmm please don't stop, feels so good." I was loosing my train of thought, I knew we needed to stop this is not how I wanted it to be, I did not need candles and shit but on the side of the road was not the way I pictured it.

" God Bella I want you so bad but." He did not have time to finish his sentence, my eyes were closed but I heard the familiar siren.

" Shit." I think we both said it at the same time, Edward let go of me and I slid off the hood, we were both so caught up in the moment I think we forgot where we were.

Great cockblocked by Mike Newton figures, I heard he was made Police chief when Harry Clearwater retired. " Bella let me handle him please." He grabbed my hand. Oh hell no he was not going to be handling this I know for a fact that Mike has a grudge against him he blames Jessica leaving him on Edward.

" What are you to doing on the side of the road, did you guys break down or something" He looked at our joined hands and then looked up at us.

" Um, no break downs we were just saying goodbye, Edward has to leave to Florida and he came to say goodbye before he left." I spoke up before Edward could open his mouth and get us both in trouble

" Bella this is not going to work, he's not going to care about that." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Please just trust me, he hates you." I looked at him pleading with my eyes to let me do this.

" Fine it's your funeral." He let go of my hand and threw his hands in the air showing his surrender.

" Well I must say that was some goodbye, if I had not stopped you I am pretty sure I would be arresting you to for indecent exposure, and performing sexual acts in public." Mike was grinning at us, what the fuck he was watching us that perv.

" Mike sorry we just got carried away I am not going to see him for a while."

" Bella what are you doing with this loser anyway, you could do so much better." Meaning him no fucking way would I ever get with him.

" Well this loser is the greatest guy I have ever met." I leaned up and brushed my lips against him.

" Gross seriously go get a room, Edward don't forget about the fine you need to pay before you leave." He laughed as he walked off back to his cruiser.

I looked over to Edward " What fine?"

" Um well he pulled me over coming into town and gave me a five hundred dollar fine."

" What, unbelievable, do you know he blames you for Jessica breaking up with him."

" What, how would that be my fault I would never in a million years be interested in that girl."

I started laughing, " Oh my god, do you realize that perv was watching us the whole time."

" Bella that is not funny, I do not want anyone watching you getting off, that's for my eyes only."

" Oh really for your eyes only huh." I let go of his hand and started walking around to the driver side.

He jogged to catch up with me" Hey sorry, yeah well I want it to be for my eyes only is that to much to ask."

" What's that suppose to mean." I turned around waiting on his answer.

" It means that I want you to be my girl and my girl only." He said.

I looked down to the ground; yes my inner cheerleader was doing back flips.

" Well no it's not to much to ask for but as long as you're my man and my man only." I smiled at him waiting for him to make his move.

" Your man and your man only." He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me again.

He released my lips sucking a little on the bottom one. " God I cant stop kissing you, it's like I am addicted to you like a drug, I just need more."

" Mmm I know I feel the same way, and I could stand here all day kissing you but I really need to get back to New York. I promised Angela that I would be back before dinner service tonight, she and Ben have theater tickets and I don't want to ruin this night for them cause Ben is going to propose tonight. Plus you have to get to Florida and I am stopping you from getting there."

" No angel you're not stopping me from anything, but you are right I don't want to make you late. A proposal is something that can't get messed up, plus I do have to get to Florida sometime today or I will not be playing for the Giants anymore and we don't want that do we." He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

" No we don't, let's go, do you want to follow me are do you want me to follow you?"

" Neither we are dropping your car off in Port Angeles and you can get in with me, I wont be able to concentrate on the road with you in a separate car." He opened my car door for me and I slipped into the driver seat, he was such a gentleman. He leaned over the car door.

" Hey I have to stop by the police station and pay that fine first before we go then I will follow you to Port Angeles ok."

" Yeah." I was lost in his eyes again.

" Kay baby I want you to follow me there." He bent down and kissed me on the forehead and then shut my car door. I watched him strut across the Road to his car and it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Edward's ass was fucking fantastic.

He got in his car and drove out onto the road I pulled out after him, damn he was a fast driver no wonder he got a ticket, I could barley keep up. We pulled into the police station, I was trying to get out of my car when my cell phone went off, I looked at the caller ID it was Angela.

I answered it. " Hey girl what's up."

" Just checking in to make sure you will be back tonight, Ben has been calling all day making sure we were still on, it's like he's so anxious about something, like if we don't go its going to ruin everything, you are coming right."

" Yeah I promise to be back before you have to leave, I am driving to Seattle right now, tell Ben he can chill out I'll make it."

" Bella is everything OK it's not like you to just take off like that."

" It's fine sorry I had a run in with Renee at the wedding and I just needed to clear my head." I was not ready to share what is going on.

" Kay just making sure if you ever need to talk you know you can talk to me right."

" Yeah, hey Ang I need to go I'll call you when I am boarding the plane."

" Kbye."

I hung up the phone Edward was holding the door open for me "Who was that?"

" Oh just Angela making sure I was going to be making it back."

" Do you want to come in with me or stay out here?"

" Coming with you, it's been a while since I have seen some of the guys, I would like to say hi."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the police station, not letting it go, I liked this feeling, he made me feel safe, protective and loved. Wow loved he can't there is no way he can already love me can he, I know I have strong feelings for him already but I am a girl we always fall first and we usually fall hard and we get hurt in the process. I looked at him and smiled its so hard not to smile when he's by me.

" Have I told you how beautiful you are." He whispered in my ear, gah that sexy voice makes me get weak every time I hear it.

" Whatever I look like a drowned rat right now." I just rolled my eyes at him.

" Well whose fault is that huh."

" Shut up, that jump felt good, I needed it."

" Your still beautiful drowned rat look and all." I slapped him on the arm.

" Your such the comedian." He just giggled and led me down the hall.

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles was short, we dropped my car off at the rental place and I jumped in with Edward. We had a 3-hour drive ahead of us for some reason I was on edge, I kept bouncing my leg, he made me nervous for some reason.

" Bella relax I wont bite, let's just get to know each other better on this drive ok." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

" OK what do you want to know." I turned to look at him; he is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. It was taking everything in me to not grab his face and run my tongue up the side of his face.

" Well I know your name is Isabella but you prefer Bella, why don't you start with your full name."

" Um Isabella Marie Swan, and what is yours Mr. Edward Cullen."

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

" Wow someone is special he got two middle names."

" No not special I was adopted when I was three by Carlisle and Esme after my parents died in a car crash,"

" Oh sorry I did not know, but you look so much like Esme."

" No need to be sorry Bella you had no clue, and yeah well my birth mom Elisabeth and Esme were identical twins."

" Oh I see, do you consider Esme your mother then." I felt bad for asking these questions but it was helping me see who he really was."

" God yes she is the best mother in the world. She made me feel loved all the time when I was growing up."

" Wish I had a mother like that." I turned and looked out the window watching the scenery pass by.

" Hey let's change the subject Ok, what was your favorite class in high school." Wow from mothers to high school subjects.

" English, I love to read, and had I not gone into the restaurant business I would have probably been a English teacher."

He looked over at me and smiled. " So owning a restaurant which by the way is the best in New York, was what you always wanted to do?"

" Well yeah I always loved to cook so I went to culinary school in Seattle thinking that I would be a chef for someone, but when Charlie died I was able to make my dreams come true and open up my own restaurant. Do you really think it's the best in New York?" There was no way it was the best.

" Trust me it's the best, ok another question what's your favorite book to read."

" Um Wuthering heights, and Jane Eyer, I like the classics, what about you what's your favorite hobby besides football."

" Football pretty much consumes my life 7 months out of the year, so when I am not playing I really enjoy the piano, playing and composing, running, going to the Hamptons and just enjoying the fresh air."

Wow he plays the piano that would be a sexy site to see. We went back and forth answering questions about our childhood, where we grew up, birthdays, what we wanted out of life. I learned that Edward wanted to settle down and have a family, he wanted to be a young dad. Was I ready for that, I know I really like Edward and wanted nothing more for this to work out between us, was I really cut out to handle him being gone all the time? When James and I were together it never really bothered me, maybe that was because he never made you feel what Edward has done in the short two days you have know him, my inner voice was yelling at me. Still could I handle knowing he's in another city celebrating a win at a bar and girls throwing themselves at him? I really needed to get over that not everyone was like James, I needed to give Edward a chance. Maybe he was different. I closed my eyes drifting off dreaming of what a life with Edward would be like, football games, having a loving family, a little girl and boy running though the house, sex every night mmm life with Edward was looking really good. I was woken up by a soft kiss on my lips.

" We are here sleeping beauty, what were you dreaming about Angel that smile looks good on you."

" Mmmm nothing, just having some happy thoughts that all."

" I like when you're happy Bella. Lets go get you on a plane home, I hope you make it baby, cause right now you are going to get into New York at eight."

" Shit I am not going to make it, what do I do, I cant make Ben wait it's his big night."

" Hey calm down just call in someone else, do you have anyone else to cover for Angela."

" No not really I will have to call Paul and see if he can handle it, I am trying to get him trained so that we have a back up, I guess this will let me see if he's cut out for a manager position."

" Good ok now that's settled lets go." He climbed out and came around and opened my door for me.

" You know you don't have to open doors for me." I went to grab my bag from him.

" No way I am carrying this for you, and yes I do Bella Esme raised me to be a gentleman, that's just who I am you are going to need to get use to it." He slung the bag over his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around my waist leading me into the airport. I could get use to this.

" Don't you have any luggage?" I asked he was going to Florida, did he not pack anything.

" No I left in a hurry, Jasper has my bags in Florida with him."

" Oh, sorry."

" Bella please stop apologizing there is nothing to be sorry about I got it all worked out, the coach said as long as I am there tomorrow I am good, so don't worry ok." He gave my lips the sweetest kiss.

We walked up to the ticket counter and before I could protest he charmed his way into getting me on the first flight out of Seattle bound for New York, he even got first class for me." I have a feeling woman would do anything for this man, and I know how they feel, I would do the same.

" Do you do that often?"

" What" he asked, like he had no clue what I was talking about.

" Dazzle women to get what you want."

" Do I dazzle you?"

" Frequently."

" You're all that matters baby." He looked sincere.

" Let's get going your flight leaves in forty five minutes getting through security is going to take a while."

We got to my gate with 5 min to spare Edward's flight did not leave for another hour. " So what are you going to do for an hour without me, I hope not dazzle any more women."

" No dazzling, I will probably sit in a chair and sulk."

" No sulking ok." I gave his lips a quick kiss, they were calling the final boarding call for my flight, I hate good-byes. " God I hate saying goodbye, let me program my number into your phone." We exchanged phones. I handed his back to him and he grabbed me hugging and kissing me hard this was not the slow sensual kiss it was he was afraid he would never see me again. I had to stop the kiss they were shutting the doors.

" Edward I got to go they are closing the gate, it's ok it's only ten days and then we can see each other again, just promise to call me when you can."

" God Bella I don't want you to go, I promise to call you every chance I get, and If I can't call at least a text to see how you're doing." He let me go and I backed up to hand my ticket to the lady at the gate. God he looked so sad tears were getting ready to fall from his eyes, I could not take it I broke down and cried I turned around blew him a kiss and they shut the doors.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you like their first kiss, there was a lot of it in this chapter, I know I would be all over him if I was Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing on the other side of the closed doors from Edward I'm a mess, tears are falling down my eyes and I am sure they are red, god I'm such a baby. Why does it feel like I was walkingaway from the most important thing in my life, I really don't even know him, and why was I falling this hard? I walked slowly into the plane and put my bag up in the overhead storage; I grabbed my IPhone and sunk down into my seat in first class. I opened a new text window; I needed to let Angela know that I was not going to make it back in time and to have Paul take over until I gotthere. I was in the middle of typing my text out when my phone buzzed alertingme that I had an incoming text.

I hurried up sent Angela the text, and opened the incoming text and of course it was Edward.

_God I am such a mess, missing you already, sulking here by the window wishing you were coming with me, I am pretty sure everyone is wondering what the hell my problem is. E._ I smiled knowing I was in the same state as he was.

_Missing you just as much what a pair we are, I don't know if I can make it 10 days without seeing your sexy face, or feeling your delicious lips on mine, wish you were siting next to me right now. B._ That was a little bold don't you think.

_Baby you cant talk that way , I might just have to break down the door and come get you off that plane and take you with me. E_

That would be the hottest thing I have ever seen, but he cant he'll miss his flight

_No you'll get arrested and miss your flight, then you will loose your place on the team and I kind of like the Idea of dating a hot quaterback. B_

_The idea of dating :( I don't like the sound of that. E_

Shit I did not mean it like that, It's just what was this, were we dating, I mean we have not officially been out on a date yet, just stolen hot kisses and some hot making out against a car.

_Well yeah, we have not officially been out on a date so what would you call it? B._

_You are wounding me, so we need to officially go out on a date to be considered dating huh, I thought back in Forks we established that you were my girl and I was your man I would consider that dating E._

_Ok so I am dating a hot Football player, happy now, B. _I giggled and everyone in the first class cabin turned to look at me. I starred right back at them with a look that said what I'm texting my hot boyfriend leave me alone.

_Very happy knowing your mine and only mine , so you think I am hot huh E._

_Hot does not even begin to cover it, but cant go into details cause I am being eyed by the flight attendant, I have to put my phone away, please call me when you land in Florida. B._ I was just getting ready to turn it off when it beeped again.

_You better call me too, I will worry until I hear from you, put your phone away baby don't want your plane to crash, have a safe flight xo E._

I smiled I can get use to having him call me baby, it made me feel special like he really cared about me, I turned my phone off and closed my eyes, this was going to be a long flight and even longer ten days away from him. I know we just met and we just shared a first kiss, but I feel like I have known him for years, like he was the other half that completed me. For the first time in 3 years I have felt alive like there was a purpose to my life.

* * *

The flight back was long and boring, I tried to read but my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward and the kisses we had shared, those kisses set my body on fire they were hot, they were passionate, The few kisses I shared with James never felt like that, we hardley ever kissed, we hardly ever did anything, I should have know there was something amiss with my situation with James.

The drive to the restaurant was long due to traffic, When I arrived Paul had it all under control so I slunk back to my office and called Edward, it went to voice mail. God even his voice on his phone was sexy.

Hi you've reached the phone of Edward Cullen please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I waited for the beep and left my message.

"Hey sexy hope your flight is going well, I got in safe and made it to the restaurant, just sitting here in my office going over my books and schedules. Please call me when you land, I'll be up, we are open till eleven tonight, I don't plan on being home till after one so please don't hesitate to call me, miss you already. Kbye." God I probably sound like an idiot.

As I was hanging up Paul poked his head in my office door. " Hey Bella there's a really nice couple out there asking for you, they say they know you."

" Um did they tell you who they are?"

" Yeah I think they said Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

" Shit ok I'll be out there soon, have you seated them yet?"

" Yeah I seated them by the windows looking out to the Harbor, they had reservations, and since he's a doctor I thought the best table was needed."

" Thanks Paul hey after we close can you come to my office we need to talk." He was ready to be become a manager.

I checked myself in the mirror in my bathroom, and walked out into the restaurant. " Dr. cullen, Mr's Cullen hi, how's everything."

" Bella I've told you please call me Esme, how are you dear?"

" Um good I guess, what brings you to Bliss tonight?"

" Well all our friends rave about this place and we wanted to come and see what the hype was." Esme gave me a little wink that indicated there was more.

" Well I hope it lives up to what people rave about."

Darling no worries there the food is excellent." Carslise said as he bit into his steak.

" Well good, Um I will leave you two to your food, ask for me if you need anything else." I turned to walk away.

" Bella will you join us, we would love to catch up, see how everything is going." Esme smiled at me and I knew that there was more to them coming in tonight.

" No, no I feel like I am intruding on a private moment." I shook my head at her.

" Nonsense it's just us, please sit and talk with us." Esme pleaded, looking at me with the same eyes that I had just left in Seattle. I could not say no to her when she looked at me like that, I now know where Edward got his charm from.

" OK you talked me into it, but I cant sit for long, I just got back in from Seattle and need to go over my schedules for the next week. Crap why did I say that now she will question what I was doing in Seattle.

" So that's where the two of you ran off too." Carlisle said.

" Um I don't know what your talking about. I went home to tie up some loose ends, that's all." I pleaded with them to not ask any more questions but luck was not on my side.

" Oh Bella please, Edward wears his heart on his sleeve its hard not to see how much he cares about you, when you ran off, he looked like a lost puppy dog, when he and Jasper left with your Friend Alice I knew where he was going, then when he called to say goodbye before he left for Florida he told me he was in Seattle, and that he came to find you." She smiled at me.

" Yeah well I just needed to go home, clear my head, think about somethings." I looked down at the floor, embarrassed that I had ran off.

" Well I take it Edward found you."

" Yeah he did, he drove me back to Seattle so that I did not have to drive myself."

" That sounds like him, I hope he kept to the speed limit, Edward has a tendency to have a lead foot." Carlisle chuckled. And I could not help but laugh.

" That's funny he got a ticket coming into Forks, and of course it was Mike Newton that pulled him over." That made everyone laugh.

When we all stopped laughing Carlisle said." Oh I would have loved to have been there, serves him right he never obeys the speed limit."

" Mike gave him a five hundred dollar fine, saying the town of Forks could use some revenue." That elicited another round of giggles from everyone.

"Are you Ok Bella I was really worried when I watched you leave the wedding clearly upset about something."

" Yeah it was nothing sometimes I tend to overreact."

"Well sometimes it's nice to talk to another women, men don't always get our emotional outbursts if you know what I mean." I giggled and Carlisle excused himself from the table, its like he knew that we needed a minute to ourselves.

When he was gone Esme turned to me. " Bella I know your mother has never been there for you, and I could tell she upset you at the wedding, if you want to talk about please I am here for you." I looked at her lovely green eyes and spilled everything that was bothering me I could not help it, she made me feel like she cared about me.

" Where do you want me to start, life with her has always been complicated, I have always felt like I was the mother and she was the child. When we left Forks the first time I was five, she did not even let me say goodbye to my dad, he left for work and she packed us up and took off, the next time I saw my dad was a year later and that was how it was, I would see Charlie once a year for a week, it was like she wanted me to hate him. When she met Phil I knew I would be taking a back seat, so when they got married I felt it was time to get to know my father and so I choose to move back to Forks, this did not go over well with Renee, she thought I was choosing him over her,so she decided to stop talking to me, she never called to check in. I called her when I graduated, and again when I was accepted into Cullinary school she was never home and I left messages but no phone calls back." I took a breath and Esme grabbed my hand, tears were threatening to flow freely and I held them back, back in Forks I promised myself that I would never cry another tear for her.

" Darling it'sOK if you want to cry do it sometimes its good to just get them out."

" No, no more tears are going to fall for her." I took another breath. " I called her when Charlie was shot and told her the news, she flew out acting like she cared and wanted to be there to support me, I thought that maybe she was changing, but was proved wrong once again when she found out about Charlies trust that was left to me, she felt like she deserved some of it, she hated me even more after that day, and we had not spoken to each other until the night of the rehearsal dinner, it was really hard for me to go that night and face her, I knew she was going to embarrass me, then at the wedding she hurt me even more."

" What did she say to you?" Esme looked at me with those gentle, soft, caring green eyes that reminded me of Edward.

I cleared my throat. " She told me that just like my father I was a big mistake, she told me that I was not trophy wife material she said football players look for women like that blonde Edward was dancing with, that was what they wanted, not some mousy plain Jane. I noticed he looked happy dancing with her so I left." I looked out to the harbor, did he really want a trophy wife, what was it he saw in me?

" Oh Bella, I've raised Edward to be a gentleman, I hardly believe for a second he was happy dancing with her, he might have smiled but you should have seen the way he was looking at you when the two of you were dancing, I could see in his eyes you are his whole world. I have never seen him like that with any other girl he has been out on a date with and trust me Bella those are few and far between, Edward is complicated I'll give you that, he has a gentle soul and only lets certain people in, has he told you that I am not his real mom, that his mom Elizabeth passed away when he was young." I shook my head yes. " He is my son even though I did notgive birth to him, I lost a son who was still born and it was really hard on me so gaining Edward was a blessing. He gotreally sick when he was a junior in high school and had to stay home for a few weeks, the girls would always call to check on him, he never wanted to answer the phone and made me talk to them, I asked him why, he said mom they only want to go out with me cause I am the captain of the football team and son of a doctor they don't really want to get to know the real me. I believe he never got close to girls for this reason, he hardley ever dated Bella, I think I have met maybe one girl since he graduated high school and that only lasted a few weeks, but there is something about you that he finds special, he told me the night of the dinner that when you walked it it was like his whole world changed like there was this sudden brightness now." Esme looked at me and smiled, and Carlisle returned.

" Are we good ladies." He said as he sat down, all I could do was nod my head I had a lot to think about, I felt the same thing happen when I looked up at Edward that night like all of a sudden my purpose in life was him, I cant explain it other than finding your soul mate.

" Bella, you can call me anytime you want to talk, I know everyone needs a mother, so I am here for you if you need it." I smiled at Esme, just the few times I talked to her she felt like more of a mother to me than my own.

" I will." I stood to leave them to finish their dinner but carlisle stopped me, he grabbed my hand.

" I don't know if Edward has done this yet or not but we would love to extend a invitation to you to come to our home in the Hampton's for the 4th of July, we always get together with some of the football players families, and the coach and his family and we would love to have you join us, you can even invite Alice, by the way her and Jasper what a perfect match if I do say so myself."

" Yeah I saw him and knew he would charm her, I would love to come out, no Edward has not said anything yet, so if he asks I wont say no" I smiled at them and walked away, I needed to check up on how everything was going, I walked around the restaurant asking the patrons how their food was, as I was walking over to the bar to check up on how everything was Paul stopped me.

" Hey Bella there is an Edward Cullen on line two he says its urgent and he needs to speak with you." He grinned at me, great does everyone know. " Dating a hot football player now are we."

" I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to play dumb, but could tell he was not falling for it

he raised his eyebrows."Sure sell that to the other gay guy at the bar Bella, he threatened to get me fired when I told him your were busy and could not come to the phone, he said he was dating you and needed to talk to you."

" Great, OK yes we are dating glad now."

" Hey do you think you could you get me an autograph."

I punched in the arm. " NO, and don't ask again, and don't forget to come to my office later."

" Fine be that way." He walked away and I just stood there shaking my head, I should have know, he does hang out with Jake and Seth.

I walked into my office and shut the door I have a feeling someone was not happy with me if he's threatening the staff, I forgot to grab my cell when I walked out to meet Esme and Carlisle, I reluctantly picked up the phone a pushed line two.

" Hello Bella Swan speaking." I said in a sexy voice, I wanted to play with him a little.

" God Bella just hearing your voice calms me down, I was ready to kill someone Jasper is hiding out in his room right now cause I yelled at him for no reason, I called three times when I landed and twice more on my car ride to the hotel and four more times when I got to my room, why have you not answered your phone huh."

" OK first you need to calm down I am safe, I left you a message I was at work, second there is no need to threaten my staff Edward, and third I did not answer my phone cause I was in the middle of a conversation with your mother and father and I forgot to take my cell with me when I was informed I was wanted at their table." What was his problem, I'm not going to always be around my phone.

" Sorry I just freaked out, god I'm such an ass, don't listen to the messages I left, why are my parents there?"

" Oh you peaked my interest I am listening to those messages now" I giggled.

" Mmm I like the sound of your laugh beautiful girl, but it's not funny really I was a little out of control."

" I'll let it slide this time and forgive you but you have to understand I am not always going to have my phone on me Edward so leave a message and I will call you back, I was not ignoring you on purpose."

" Good, so why are my parents there." I could here him sigh.

" Hey whats wrong, you need to talk to me, please." I begged him to talk to me I could tell something was bothering him.

He sighed " Bella I thought you changed your mind and I was going a little nuts."

" Changed my mind about what, you, I don't think so, I have a hot very hot football player wanting plain old me why would I changed my mind." I rolled my eyes was he serious.

" There is nothing plain about you Bella, your are beautiful, sexy, funny, smart, caring, god the things you do to me, Bella I don't know how to say this but when you walked in that restaurant something in me changed it was like a brightness was in my life."

" Your mom said you told her that, Edward I feel the same thing when I looked into your eyes it was like my purpose in life was now you, I do have to say we are moving kind of fast, and I would not have ever made out on the hood of a car in public before, but it was hot and sexy and I liked it." I giggled.

" Bella that was the sexiest thing ever seeing you on the hood of the car all hot and bothered. " he hissed I could tell he was thinking about it, I was too.

" Yeah well it's to bad we got cockblocked by Newton." We both laughed.

" Edward I want to get to know you better, I want to be yours, I want to be everything you want me to be."

" God Bella you are mine, you hold the control over my heart I give it to you, I have never felt like this with another girl before ever, that's why I was a little phsyco when you would not answer your phone, sorry babe."

" I said I forgive you stop apologizing K lets just move forward, how was your flight." I wanted to change the subject I would have to listen to his messages later.

" Long and boring without you, the flight attendants kept flirting with me." He sighed.

" That's not making me feel better."

" No, no it was not like that was trying so hard to ignore them but they kept coming over to ask me things it sucked I finally had to say I was taken and that my beautiful girlfriend would not be happy."

" Well good just remember that for your flight back cause I am pretty sure you know how to charm the ladies."

" There's only one lady that I want to charm and she's not here for me to do it."

" Trust me I don't have to be there for you to charm me Mr. Cullen." God he charms me every time he opens his mouth.

I heard a knock on his end "Hey baby hold on I need to get the door." When he said baby I felt the moisture seep out between my legs, it was so damn sexy hearing him say it.

" God Bella I don't want to hang up but I have to meet the guys down in the Bar for drinks Its tradition." I could here him tell someone to shut up.

" What did you just say." I knew he was not talking to me but I wanted to play with him.

" No Bella that was not directed at you sorry I was talking to Jasper." He pleaded to make me understand.

" I am teasing you, go have fun tell Jasper hi from me and remember Edward there is a girl back here in NY that wants to make out again with you and if you put those lips on another girl she wont do that ever with you again." I waited for his response I hoped he would never do that to me, if he wants to kiss another girl he best not be dating me at the time.

" No there is a hot sexy women back there in NY and I want to make out with her again too and would never dare put these lips on another girl ever, trust me when she kisses me my knees get weak I want that feeling to never go away." I heard a scuffle going on and Edward in the background yelling to give his phone back.

" Bella, hey trust me I wont let him get into to much trouble, trust me if we did Alice would have my balls." I let out a huge laugh cause he was right you don't mess with the pixie.

" Oh how true that is, good take care of my man shoe away the barflies please."

" Will do and you take care of my Alice back there in NY, and please call her she is very upset you have not called her yet and she is getting the play by plays second hand from me and not her best friend."

" Oh shit I just have had so much on my mind I forgot."

" Uh huh sure anyway, I'll make sure the girls stay away, here's Edward again."

" Sorry about that, I don't want to hang up I want to talk to you all night."

" I know me too but I have to close and can't do that on the phone call me when you get back in OK."

" I will, you be safe, I hope you are taking a taxi back home, I know the restaurant is close to home but I do not want you walking home by yourself."

" No I always take a taxi when I close, so don't worry OK go have fun I will talk to you later, bye my hot sexy football player."

" Goodbye my hot sexy vixen."

No one wanted to be the first to hang up I could still hear him breathing on the other line.

" God you two are pathetic, goodbye Bella." Jasper said as he hung up the phone.

I could not help but chuckle yeah we were pathetic. How did Edward know where I live? I will have to ask the pixie about that I hope she did not let him in my room, not that it was a mess but I left my dress out on my bed, I don't want him to think I was some kind of slob.

Closing did not take long and after we were done and Paul accepted the position as assitant manager, I closed the restaurant, locked up and hailed a taxi to take me home, I was looking forward to a long soak in a hot bath then crash into my king size bed, I however was not looking forward to facing the pixie. I paid the taxi driver when he pulled up in front of my home, got out and walked up the steps and put my key in the door.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to post this, for some reason this chapter would not come together for me, plus RL has been crazy getting ready for the Christmas holiday. Hopefully the next few chapter will be easier to write, chapter 6 will be the ten days they are apart. Thanks for sticking with me, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, my 2 youngest were out of school from Dec 23rd to Jan 24th a whole freaking month we have year round school here and this was their winter break, it was really hard for me to write while they were home, now that they are back in school I can resume writing again.

I hope you enjoy this chapter it's long cause I could not figure where to end it so it just kept going on and Alice changed the plans on me, typical pixie.

* * *

I barley got the door locked behind me before I was tackled to the floor by a very pissed off pixie. I was afraid to even look at her; I could feel her shaking and I knew she was pissed off. I knew I was going to be hearing an earful, Alice has never been one to keep her words to herself nope that girl has always spoken her mind. I remember the first day I meat her I swear she never came up for air, she talked my ear off that first day at lunch. I was not going to stand OK lay here and let her bully me into telling her any sort of details, nope I was keeping my lips sealed. I chanced a look into her gazing blue eyes, and gave her a smile.

"Hello to you too Alice."

" Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever do that to me ever again do you understand." She said, hugging me as tight as she could.

" Yes mother, now can you get off me I cant breath with you laying on me, plus you are squeezing my bladder and I need to pee. I would like to change into some Pj's, I am sure you would like to interrogate me so the sooner you get off me you can." She got off me. I gave her a hug, walked up the small flight of stairs and threw my keys in the basket on the kitchen counter and then walked up the next flight of stairs to my room.

I plopped down on my bed; my dress from the wedding was still draped across it. I pick it up and looked at it remembering the dance Edward and I shared, if felt so good being in his arms, he definitely knew how to dance, being with him made me feel complete, how can he make me feel this way? I don't know what it is but I like it.

I looked at my phone, he has not called me yet, he must be out having fun, I sighed. He should be able to go out with the guy's right. Am I going to be able to handle all the road trips he goes on? All the girls throwing themselves at him? Why am I even thinking these things, I have a hot sexy man that says he wants me and only me, get over it already. I sent him a quick text telling him I was home safe and sound and to call me when he got back in.

I sighed and pulled myself from my comfortable bed. Alice will be expecting me downstairs if I don't hurry up I am sure she will be banging down my door. I washed my face, threw my hair up into a ponytail, slipped off my shirt and skirt and put on my purple cami, and Grey boy-shorts. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs ready to face Alice.

I sighed and walked into the TV room, she was bouncing up and down on the couch " Bella took you long enough, come on sit down and tell me everything." She patted the space next to her. I shook my head even though should could be a pest I still loved her.

" Seriously Alice there is not much to tell." I rolled my eyes, oh there was plenty to tell our first kiss was off the charts, and Edward was a fantastic kisser.

" Bullshit Bella don't play that little game with me, come on a hot sexy quarterback follows you to Forks and your telling me nothing happened. I thought we were best friends, actually we are more like sisters Bella we should be able to tell each other things. If you want to keep some things private I understand but don't sit there and pretend that nothing happened you have that look in your eyes Bella like you are trying to hide something."

Got to hand it to her, she knew me so well. " OK what do you want to know? I knew I was opening Pandora's box, but when it came to Alice I was putty in her hands, hell anyone that came into contact with her was.

" Did you kiss?" She was smiling at me.

" I am surprised you didn't just say did you fuck each others brains out." That was kind of mean but instead of are you OK, or did you sort yourself out she went right for the big one.

" Jeez Bella what do you take me for some harlot that wants all the juicy details, so did you." She laughed.

" No we did not fuck each others brains out." I wish I said to myself.

" What was that." Crap thought I said that to myself.

" Nothing, to answer your first question yes we kissed." I looked down at my hands in my lap I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.

" I knew it you whore." She started laughing, "So is he a good kisser? Because Jasper blew my socks off, I mean I felt it all the way to my toes, and it was mind blowing, one of the best kisses I have ever had."

I was shaking my head. " That's the pot calling the kettle black, me a whore huh what about you, you two fuck each others brains out?" I started laughing.

" Why Isabella a proper lady never kisses and tell." She had a smirk on her face; yep those two got down and dirty.

" You dirty, dirty Whore, doing the horizontal mamba with someone you just met, I can't believe you Alice Brandon."

" Um well what if I said we were never horizontal, maybe we were vertical." She had no shame.

" Ugh seriously Alice I do not need the details or you love life."

" Well I do need to thank you for inviting me to the wedding, cause Jasper is the man of my dreams, God that man can kiss, make love like no one else, and he is the sweetest guy I have ever met, so thank you." She hugged me.

" You are very welcome, when I saw him sitting at the table I just knew he would be perfect for you, you two look good together, so did he stay here last night?"

" Of course Bella he was worried about me being worried about you, I still can't believe you took off like that, what did Renee do this time? If you don't want to talk about it I understand."

I took some deep breaths, Alice has been there for me so many times, and she knew exactly what Renee was capable of. " When Edward asked me to dance I was a little nervous you know how much I loath dancing, anyway out there on the dance floor he made me forget everything and I was caught up in the moment of being in his arms and feeling like I was finally complete. When the song changed and he was forced to dance with Tanya, I went to check the cake basically I needed to get my mind back under control. He was making me feel things I had never felt before and it kind of scared me. Renee came over and started telling me I would never be what Edward needed, she pointed out how happy he looked with Tanya in his arms, and I was stupid enough to believe her." Alice stopped me.

" Bella really why would you believe anything she said have you not seen the way he looks at you, anyone at that wedding would not be able to deny how lost you both were in each others eyes, that gorgeous man is truly smitten with you."

" I know but at that moment my brain did what it usually does and bought into her lie, but Alice that was not what made me run, what made me run was her telling me that I was just as a big mistake as my father. That hurt and I just needed to get out of there, I needed to go and be close to Charlie." I had tears streaming down my face.

Alice hugged me " God Bella I will literally beat the living shit out of Renee for you, that women wont be standing if I ever get a chance."

" Thank you, you have always been my guardian Angel, I could not ask for a better friend."

" So tell me what happened when Edward showed up were you surprised."

" Um yeah very surprised. I was kind of caught off guard cause I had been sitting on the cliffs just trying to wrap my brain around the last two days, when I got a crazy hair up my ass, I decided it was high time I jumped off that damn cliff. I guess Edward saw me jump and thought I was trying to kill myself, that was not what I was doing, I was freeing myself from Renee. I am no longer going to let her have her hold over me, I was freeing myself from James and his cheating ways. I no longer wanted to feel like it was my fault, and you know what when I hit the water for the first time in years I finally felt free."

" God Bella Jacob has tried for years to get you to jump, and then you go and decide to do it with no one there to make sure your OK, then Edward had to see you jump I bet he freaked out."

" It completely scared the shit out of him, when he came running down the beach he was crying, he told me he felt like he lost me, and in that moment I knew with out a doubt I loved that man with all my heart." Wow did I just say that, that I love Edward, I have never fallen this hard for a man in my entire life.

" Did I just hear you right did you just say you love Edward." Alice was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

" Yeah I did just say that, we have not said it to each other yet but I truly love that man, Alice I know this is all kinds of fast for me, I don't know what it is about him he just makes me feel safe, and complete."

" You don't need to tell me, Jasper an I have already said those three little words to each other, it scared me at first but, he's the one Bella, he's what I have been searching for all my life. All the other guys are nothing, nothing compared to the feelings I have when I am in Jasper's arms, or when he kisses me, it's like he's my other half, and now I am whole."

I felt exactly the same way, Edward completed me and Edward made me feel whole. Just then both of our phones rang, we giggled and hugged knowing our conversation was done for tonight. Alice excused herself and left to talk to Jasper in private. I looked at the caller ID already knowing it was Edward.

" Mmm hey sexy."

" Hey Beautiful, I got your text that you got home and you wanted me to call you, I don't have much time I really need to hit the pillow we have to be at practice early, but I wanted to her your voice before I went to bed."

I walked upstairs to my room, I wanted to climb into bed I was exhausted and wanted his voice to be the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes. " Did you have a good time with the guys?"

" Yes and No, I enjoyed the beer, but you were not here to shoo the hoochie mama's away." He sounded like he was pouting.

" Are you pouting? And I really hope none of them got to touchy feely cause that sexy body is mine" I giggled.

" Really good to know cause that fucking hot body of yours is belong to me and nobody else's got that, I miss you so much my Bella." That made me smile his Bella. He sounded really tired.

" Hey green eye's you sound really tired, I should let you get your beauty rest."

" No don't go yet, I need to climb into bed before we say goodbye, I want your voice to be the last thing I hear before I fall asleep." I heard some shuffling that sounded like he was taking off his clothes. " Ok in bed now, we can continue this conversation." He said.

" Great minds think a like, I just climbed into bed myself."

" Hmmm, what are you wearing right now." He said sleepily.

" Edward" I shrieked.

" What, I'm trying to visualize you right now I need some help." He giggled and it warmed my heart I loved it when he laughed.

" Whatever, if you must know, a purple cami top, and some Grey cotton boy shorts, did that help you out with your little problem?"

" Oh trust me my love it is far from little, but yes, thank you now I can fall asleep properly."

Did he just called me his love, did that mean he loved me, I shook my head no he's a man he can't think that yet right, and oh my gosh he just claimed he was not little, that's got to be a guy thing right. I mean when we were making out on the beach and the car it did not feel that little. Mmmm that gave me a nice visual for tonight.

" Glad I could assist in helping you fall asleep." I don't think either one of us wanted to hang up.

" I know something else you could help assist me with."

" Edward, you need your sleep, so do I, early morning deliveries wont wait on me." Even though I would love to help him out, I don't think I am ready to do that quite yet over the phone.

" Your no fun, yes your right tomorrow is going to be brutal, wish you were here to massage all my sore muscles I will no doubt have after the training."

" Sorry, just think when you play home games I'll be here at your beckon call."

" I'm holding you to it, goodnight my beautiful Bella, sweet dreams baby." He yawned.

" Goodnight my green eyes, sweet dreams to you." The phone clicked off, and I sighed, god this is going to be the longest ten days ever.

I rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but it was not happening, every time I closed my eyes I saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me, I could feel his hot lips on mine as they kissed and sucked mine.

Sleep must have found me cause the next thing I knew my alarm was blaring at the godly hour of six; I slammed my hand down turning off the annoying noise. Pulled myself out of my bed and took care of my morning business.

Groggily I made my way down to the kitchen planning on making Alice and I some French toast for breakfast, I was in the middle of getting the ingredients out when my phoned buzzed that I had an incoming message, I opened it, it was from Edward.

_Baby hope you had a good sleep, I sure did thanks in part to the little visual I had of you in your bed attire. I hope you have a good day today, I'll be in training till three then we have press and dinner obligations with the owner. I wont be back to the hotel till late I will try and call you between if I can, know I miss you and I am thinking about you my Angel, got to go bye for now E._

I smiled he was thinking about me. I quickly sent a reply.

_Glad your thinking about me and not those hoochie mamas from last night. Happy to be of service in the sleeping department unfortunately I could not sleep last night every time I closed my eyes I saw yours starring back at me, and I could feel your hot warm lips kissing me. Miss you too, I hope you have a good day also. Sorry I can't be there to massage those tired and sore muscles tonight for you. Yours always B._

Thirty minutes later I had Alice and my plates loaded with French toast, bacon and egg whites. Alice walked in the kitchen in her silk kissy lips Robe and her pink fluffy slippers; she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

" Long night?" I giggled.

" Yeah Jasper kept me on the phone till three." She yawned.

" Must have been a good conversation." I laughed and put the plates out on the bar and pored her some coffee.

" Who said we were talking, thanks I am going to need more of this, I am booked solid today." She sipped her coffee. " Thanks for breakfast, I wish I knew how to cook, you might need to teach me just in case I become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock I can cook for him."

" Alice, already talking marriage huh, does Jasper know." I giggled.

" No and don't say anything, I had a dream last night that we both got married."

" Oh great first you have a dream we find our soul mates and now we are married, Alice are you sure you can't see the future."

" HA ha very funny, no really Jasper is it for me, so how was your night, any phone sex?"

" Alice we have only kissed, the first time I have an orgasm with Edward I do not want it to be over the phone." We both laughed.

" So these kisses on a scale of 1-10 how does he rank?"

" Um 10 does not even come close."

" That good huh."

I nodded " Yeah melt your panties off good."

" So where did these melt you panties off kisses happen?"

" You are such a nosey pixie, as you said last night a proper lady does not kiss and tell."

" Oh whatever Bella, you know you want to tell me."

I got up off the barstool and walked my plate over to the sink" Fine, once on the beach, and once against the hood of my rental car, happy now."

" Against the hood of a car that sounds scandalous."

I leaned up against the island " Well if mike Newton had not cock-blocked us it probably would have been." I hid my head in shame, great Bella where is your filter, now she is going to hound you to tell her the whole story.

She spit her coffee out all over the counter, " Oh my God Bella, Newton cock-blocked you this sounds epic, please share."

I walked over to the sink to get a rag to wipe up her little spill. " Where do you want me to start, lets see should I start with how I humiliated myself trying to change out of my wet clothes in the woods. Or how about when Edward had to come rescue me when I fell and hit my head after I could not get those damn skinny jeans off. How about how he saw me in my bra and panties. Or do I start with how Edward gave me a piggy back ride to the car then we proceeded to dry hump on the hood only to be interrupted by a siren and Mike telling us he was getting ready to arrest us for performing sex in public."

Alice was doubled over laughing. " Sorry, that is going to go down in the books as the best Cock-block of the century, Mike Newton catches his High school crush about to get down and dirty with his worst enemy on a hood of a car outside Forks."

" It's not funny, Alice I was never his crush what are you talking about he always wanted Jessica."

" Au contraire Mon Cheri, he wanted you and when you paid him no notice he moved on to Jessica."

" Whatever, there is no way in hell I would go out with him, so not my type."

" I don't think he's any ones type, I still cant believe he took over for Charlie, I thought he would waste away at Newton's sporting goods."

" Yeah so did I, he pulled Edward over when he was coming into town and slapped him with a five hundred dollar fine."

" God that trip was epic. So you are you freaking out how fast things have progressed between the two of you?"

" Yeah thanks for reminding me, when I am around him my brain turns to mush and I cant function, he's all I can think about right now. Every time I close my eyes his brilliant green ones are looking right back at me, god he makes me think about things that should be illegal."

" Yeah we are just hopelessly in love with two fuck hot football players." We both laughed.

" Yes we are and irrevocably is more like it. How are we going to get through the next ten days?"

" I don't know but good thing we have Skype, text messages and phone calls, and if you want to Jasper said I could go over to his place and borrow video's of last seasons games." Alice had a smirk on her face.

" You just want to go and check his place out don't you?"

" Don't you want to check out Edward's."

" No, I would rather he show it to me."

" I bet you would." She wagged her eyebrows at me.

" God Alice, enough I have to go, do you want Emily to make you some lunch I can have Sam deliver it to you."

" That would be lovely, thank you Bella really you are the best." She made her way back to her room, and I finished cleaning up breakfast. I went up to my room, grabbed my backpack I was taking the bike into work today.

I tapped on Alice's bathroom door " Hey babe I am out, I'll send Sam over around 11:30 Text me with your order OK."

She poked her head out the door " OK, see you later tonight, we should have a movie night tonight."

" Sounds good, I'm actually only working the lunch shift today, Angela wanted a chance to do dinner so we traded."

"OK I'm working till about five, how about I grab some Thai on the way home."

" Sounds good, see you then."

* * *

I was out the door and starting up the bike by seven, the morning deliveries started around eight, Emily came in around 9 to prep for the lunch shift. I kept myself busy by making schedules, doing my books, and going through the reservations for the day, trying as hard as I could not to think of Edward. It was useless everything led back to him, how his green eyes lit up when he looked at me, how soft his bronze hair felt, and how his soft silky voice made me melt into a puddle of goo. The ringing of my cell brought me back down into reality. I checked the caller ID.

" Hey Alice what's up."

" God your going to kill me, but Riley just called and there is a problem with a shipment in LA, I am on my way to the airport as we speak I wont be home till Wednesday, sorry chica movie night is going to have to wait."

" Hey don't worry about it, I'll be fine, have a safe flight and I will see you Wednesday OK."

" Yeah, let's plan movie night for Thursday, see if you can switch Ang."

" I'm the owner so I set my schedule remember."

" Yeah, hey just pulled into long term parking, I'll talk to you later, don't miss me to much, just think I wont be there to walk in on you having phone sex with Eddie." She giggled.

" Alice you're bad, I told you no phone sex I want the real thing the first time."

" I bet you cave."

" Hanging up now, have a safe flight." I hung up on the pixie; she is going to be pissed.

Just as I put my phone down on my desk it rang again, it was just a text; I did not recognize the number but decided I better open it.

_Hey Bella Edward gave me your number, I want to send Alice some flowers, can you help a guy out and tell me what kind she likes, its not something we discussed, Thanks Jasper._

I giggled yeah I bet they did not discuss much. I typed out a reply.

_Hey Jasper I would love to help, her favorite flowers are what every girl (but me) love Roses of course and any color. Want to give you a heads up if you don't already know which I am pretty sure she called you first but she had to fly to LA and will be gone till Wednesday. B_

I put my phone in my pocket and went into the kitchen to make sure Emily had everything under control, patrons would be coming in under an hour, my phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out another text from Jasper.

_Thanks, yeah she called me a hour ago but I just got the message, we are on a 20 min break, what do you think about peach and white roses, I really have no clue what the colors mean do you think she does? I don't want to mess anything up I'm sending them to her hotel I'm hoping to have them waiting for her there, I know she is going straight to the boutique first. Oh got to go break is over J_

I sent a reply.

_LOL no she wont know what they mean, she will think they are beautiful no matter what color you send, she's a little bit smitten with you so you can't go wrong, have fun don't work to hard, oh and tell Edward I say hi B_

I was feeling a little hurt, they were on a break and Edward had not called or sent me a text, I walked around the restaurant making sure all the tables were ready to go, when everything was in order I went to the front to open the doors.

The lunch rush was in full swing when Paul came to find me, he said I had a delivery at the front, weird I thought to myself. I walked to the front and there was a huge bouquet of sunflowers, red carnations, purple Gerbera daises white baby's breath and various other flowers placed on the front podium and a delivery guy holding a clipboard.

" Your Bella Swan I'm guessing." The deliveryman said.

" Yes that's me."

" Please sign here." He handed me the clipboard.

I signed my name and he left out the front doors, I turned around and Paul and Leah my hostess both had huge grins on their faces, " Don't you two have places to be." I giggled so they knew I was kidding. I grabbed the Flowers and headed to my office. I set them on my desk and opened the card even though it was not his writing it touched me.

_These flowers although very beautiful do not even come close to the beauty that is you my love, the sunflowers are a thank you for bringing light into my life. The red carnations are for your beautiful blush that I am very much missing right now. The purple Gerbera daisies are for the little visual you gave me with the purple Cami, Alice said you like them but did not have a favorite flower so I thought what the hell. The white baby's breath is cause you take my breath away every time I see you. As far as the other flowers I just told them to fill it with what they thought looked good, I really hope you like them. Alice told me you hate surprises and hate when people spend money on you, but baby you are going to have to get use to it. I hope you are having a nice day, I'll try and call later._

_XOXOXOXOXO Edward_

Sneaky little bastards, Jasper called me and Edward called Alice. I smiled these guys are one of a kind, huh I will have to wait until Alice calls we are going to have to one up them. I sent a text to Edward letting him know that I got them.

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers, It means so much that you are thinking about me, I'm doing the same. The only problem is they are going to have to stay in my office at the restaurant rode my Bike in today, hope you have a wonderful practice, don't get hurt please. Call or text me when you can but only if you want to._

_XOXOXO your Bella._

I hit send and pocketed the phone back in my pocket; I walked around the restaurant again, checked the bar to make sure Demitri was doing OK. I went into the kitchen and pulled up a stool. The lunch rush was dying down, so Emily was not rushing out orders, I enjoyed cooking, and I loved to watch others cook.

The moment I sat down Emily started in on me " So Bella I hear you got a delivery today, you did not tell me you were seeing anyone, so what's his name? Is he hot?"

Paul walked into the kitchen " Is he hot, hot does not even come close."

" You butt out, aren't you suppose to be checking up on everything out there." I looked sternly at him.

He put up his hands in a defensive matter, " Yeah I probably do but someone was asking for you."

" Someone as in what a employee or a patron?

"

" A patron he said he wanted to see the owner, he is siting at table 15." Paul said as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Emily we will have to finish this conversation later."

" You bet your ass we will girl I need the deets."

Wonder who was here, it always made me nervous when someone wanted to see me, were they unsatisfied with their food? Did they have a complaint to make against my waiters or waitresses? I walked out of the kitchen with trepidation, I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks, there sitting at table fifteen was none other than James, and he had that red headed bitch with him.

I took me a few minuets to compose myself, with one last long sigh I walked over to their table. " Hey." Serious Bella Hey yeah that sounds professional. He looked up from his plate.

" Hey Bella." James plastered on a fake smile; Victoria on the other hand would not look at me and was playing with her fake fingernails.

" What are you doing here James?" I was shaking, I specifically asked him to never contact me again.

" Victoria got a modeling job here in New York, I promise I had no clue you were living here, the modeling agency told us this was a good place to eat and when I saw you were the owner I just thought I should say hi."

Oh really he wanted to say hi my ass, it's more like flaunt his 19 year-old model girlfriend in my face. " Well I hope you are enjoying your meal, and welcome to New York, how long are you guys here for?" See I can be civil, when all I really want to do is rip her red hair out of her head.

Paul came up saving me " Bella there's a supplier on line 2 for you."

" Excuse me sorry I have to take this call." I left the table trembling all the way to my office, great he was here in New York, he was going to be here for some time, the fact he knows where I work was not sitting right with me. I need Edward; I need to hear his soft soothing voice. I looked at the phone, line two was not lit, huh wonder if they hung up. I was getting ready to come back out of the office when Paul stuck his head in the door.

" You were looking like a little bit uncomfortable and I thought I would help you with a getaway."

I sighed and sat down in my chair " Thanks, yeah it was getting kind of awkward."

" Do you want to talk about it, you don't have to if you don't want to but I'm here if you want." He said as he sat down in a chair opposite the desk.

" He's just an ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with the red head out there, so yeah very awkward." That's not all he's done but Paul did not need to know about his downfall and how he hated me, how he chose to drink and drive, how he plowed his car into a building and because of that he lost his football scholarship. It did not help that my father was the one to arrest his ass, when he found out who my father was he went ballistic and that's when the cheating started, he felt like he was getting back at me

" Are you afraid of him? I can tell you are a little shaken up Bella."

" He won't hurt me." That was a lie, James was always out to get me. He stalked me after I kicked him out of the apartment. After I got his ass fired from the restaurant where we worked he would leave nasty messages on my phone telling how worthless I was, how much he hated me and was going to do any and everything he could do to ruin my life.

"That's not what I asked, I asked if you were afraid of him."

" Uh no, I was, I mean I just thought I would never have to see him again." I looked down at some papers on my desk.

" You are a terrible liar Bella, hey look at me, he won't hurt you, do you understand I won't let him."

" I really don't think he will do anything, he's harmless really." Who was I trying to convince? I really needed to talk to Edward, I wish he would call me, I just need to hear his voice.

My cell phone started ringing, Paul excused himself, I looked at the caller Id and sighed it was just Alice.

" Hey Alice how's LA?"

" Well hello to you too, what's going on? I can tell something is wrong Bella."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Don't play this game Bella, please tell me."

I sighed into the phone, she wont let it go till I tell her, so I might as well get it over with." Promise you will stay in LA."

" Cross my heart I won't leave LA."

" Yeah I don't believe you for one min but anyway James showed up here today with Victoria."

" What, Where at the house or restaurant?"

" Bliss, he said Victoria got a modeling job here in New York."

" Alice what do I do, he's here in New York, your gone and Edward is gone I am afraid he will start stalking me again."

" Bella go get the damn restraining order, the no contact is not going to work this time, if you don't I will call the police station myself and get it do you understand me."

" Alice really do you think a restraining order is going to work, do you think he will stay away?"

" I don't know Bella but you have to do something, moving away was fine and good but now that he's there in new York you have to protect yourself any way you can girl, I'm coming home I don't care what you say, you need me, that's what friends do."

" Alice no stay."

" Nope if the shoes was on the other foot what would you do."

I would do the same I would be on the first flight out of LA " Fine I should know better by now then to fight you, it's a loosing battle."

" Good you should also know that I always get my way." She laughed.

I should know that by now, you never get your way with her, I need to find a way to break down her walls.

" So did you get a beautiful arrangement of roses?" I said trying to change the subject.

" Yes I did how about you, If I remember right someone called to find out your favorite flower." We both giggled.

" Those sneaky boys, we need to reciprocate somehow."

" Yes we do, oh my gosh Bella I got it, we need to make a trip to Florida to surprise them."

" No way I am not doing that, Alice you're crazy if you think I am going to do that, they are training I don't want to bug Edward no, no, no."

" God Bella would you live a little, you have been working non stop for the last six months, and had Edward not come into you life I have a feeling that's all you would have been doing for a long time. You have capable people working for you, the owner should be able to take a little vacation here and there, come on please I really want to see Jasper, do it for me, I know you are missing him."

" Alice." I whined why is she doing this to me. " Fine, you win once again."

" Yay, I kind of went ahead and made some arrangements. Rosalie is going to pick us up at the airport; she and Emmett are there on their honeymoon. Emmett knows what's going on and is in on the plan and there are other wives and girlfriends there too, so we wont feel out of place, it's only for three days do you think you can handle that?"

" Yes Alice I will see what I can do, when do we leave so I can tell Paul and Angela?"

" Already done, they are in on it as well."

" Alice what in the hell has gotten into you If I didn't know any better I would say you had this planned right from the start, and have you done any work since arriving in LA?"

" Yes and no, there wasn't much to do, a shipment was just mixed up and left in the hands of a very incompetent girl. Everything is fixed and I am leaving in the morning, we leave on Wednesday it gives me a good alibi to why I am in the airport."

" Ok what about me, what am I suppose to tell Edward you know how bad I suck at lying."

" Very true you do suck at lying, at least it won't be face to face. I promise we will come up with something but for now I want you to do what I said earlier and go get that restraining order please. I will see you tomorrow and we can make plans."

God seriously I was going to ring her pixie neck " Yes mom, I will do what you say cause you can't ever win against the pixie." I laughed hoping she knew I was kidding.

" I am not going to deny that, I always win."

" Yeah well one day I am going to knock you of your damn high horse."

" Bring it."

" You better watch out sista."

" Oh Jasper is calling got to go, I will see you tomorrow, love ya girl."

" Yeah love ya too, have fun talking to Jasper." I hung up the phone. I set it on my desk and starred at it, why was he not calling me? Did he change his mind about me? My stomach turned into knots just thinking about that, he said that he like me, and wanted me right, why do I sabotage myself, why do I always think the worst? Stop that right now Bella, if you don't Edward is going to run away.

I must have been lost in thought cause Angela was standing over my desk waving her hands in front of me. " Sorry Angela I was kind of lost in thought."

" Yeah I kind of figured that out when I called your name two times and you did not even look up." She plopped herself down in the chair.

" Yeah sorry have a lot on my mind right now."

" Does it have anything to do with the fact that you are dating Edward Cullen." She smiled at me.

" Maybe."

" Bella you are going to be the envy of everyone from Forks when they find out, oh God if Jess finds out she is going to have a conniption, first Mike then Edward."

" Ok stop yeah I get it, hey are you good can I get out of here, I really need to take care of some things before my little trip that supposedly you know about."

She giggled, " Yeah Alice can be quite persuasive, Paul said he will take the day shift and I will do the night, go have fun I will see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my backpack from under my desk and put my phone in it. " Yeah see you tomorrow and thanks Angela, for everything I mean it."

" I know, now get out of here." She said as we both walked out the office.

I left the restaurant and I got on my bike and decided I should really listen to Alice so I drove over to the police station. I spent 2 hours in there explaining what was going on, they told me that without cause they could not put a restraining order on him. They said they would keep an eye on the situation, but until he tried something they legally could not do anything, I left there in tears and feeling deflated, Edward still had not called. I have no clue how I made it home without crashing, my eyes were foggy from the tears, tears from the James situation tears from the fact that the man I love probably did not feel the same.

I got home around seven thirty, the house felt empty and cold without Alice there, Empty cause I had not talked to Edward all day long, and empty cause for the first time in months I felt alone. I decided I needed a good soak in a hot bath, I brought my phone in just incase he called.

The warmth cascaded around my body as I slipped down into the water, soothing me; I closed me eyes and inhaled the fragrance of the strawberry bubble bath. It felt good so good to lay there in the hot water, I must have drifted off cause the next thing I knew I heard Everything by Michael Buble coming from my phone, alerting me that Edward was calling me.

I grabbed a hand towel that I place by the edge of the tub and dried my hands off; I grabbed my phone and answered it " Hey." Yeah I said it with no emotion, I was mad and maybe acting a little childish I know.

" Hi baby, I am so sorry this is the first chance I have gotten to call you." He let out a huge breath. " Gah today sucked big time."

" Yeah tell me about it." Ok so maybe childish was the wrong word I was being a huge bitch but seriously he could not even maybe sneak off during his dinner and call, I mean a good boyfriend would do that right.

" Bella what's going on please talk to me, you sound a little pissed off."

" Pissed does not begin to even cover it." What in the hell was my problem, he's going to run if I kept this up. " Just forget it sorry had a bad day today."

" No I am not going to forget it, you have to talk to me so I can understand what is going on."

" Well had you picked up the phone and maybe called me then I would not be as pissed." Yep I was being a total bitch.

" God Bella trust me I did not have a chance to call you, I wanted to and I have done nothing all day but think about you."

" You had time to call my friend!" Yeah take that.

" Yeah your right I called her to send you flowers, to do something sweet and nice for you, but if you can't see that then maybe I should just hang up right now." He was pissed.

" No no sorry." I started crying, more like balling my eyes out.

" Bella, Angel shhh can you stop crying and tell me what's going on. Please talk to me." he pleaded.

I sucked in a breath and let it out here goes nothing, he will either run like the wind when I tell him about James or he will want to kick his ass, I am hoping for the later. " I lived a day in hell today Edward and I really needed to hear your voice to help me through it, so when you never called I guess my imagination went wild and I began to doubt your feelings for me.

He stopped me " God Bella never doubt my feelings please, I am so damn sorry. I got stuck in interview after interview after practice. During practice my throwing coach was always standing there giving me pointers on how I can throw my passes better, I never even got a chance to sit today baby. Trust me if I could of I would have called you. God it killed me Bella you have no clue Emmett and Jasper were ready to kill me during dinner tonight, they even made a diversion for me so I could call you but it was foiled when the owner came into the bathroom. I had to hurry and put my phone back in my pocket and act like I pissing. We have this team rule if it's a guy's night with the team, no phones, no wives; no girlfriends it sucks big time, I never knew what it felt like till tonight, I needed you just as much as you needed me my love. Trust me when I say that, I miss you so damn much right now it hurts."

" Edward sorry." I whispered.

" Hey listen lets forget about what just happened and you tell me about your day in hell."

OK time to put your big girl panties on Bella and tell him " promise me that you will listen without interrupting me and let me get through this before you freak out."

" I can't promise anything but I will try." I could tell he was unsure.

" Six moths ago I broke up with a guy named James, he cheated on me, I came home from work to find his head between the legs of a girl in my bed. I left them in my house and got a hotel room, when I kicked him out and got him fired from his job he started following me, he would turn up in the most random places, places he has never been but knew I went there." I took a breath. " Anyway he started leaving nasty voice mail messages telling me that he was going to make my life hell, I freaked and that is when I decided to move to New York, you know get away I thought if he had no clue where I was things would be OK."

" Sorry I have to stop you right there, Bella you're the daughter of a police chief why would you not go to the police, file a restraining order."

" I thought I asked you not to interrupt me. I was scared and naive I did not think he would do anything, well today he showed up at Bliss, it freaked me out, he was with her, the nineteen year old model whore. He said they were in New York cause she got a job with a modeling agency, when Alice called me she talked me into going to the police station and filling a restraining order." I took another breath.

" Good cause if he so much as touches a hair on your body I will kill him myself."

" So you're not freaked out, you don't want to run far away from me and all my baggage." I sighed.

" God no Bella why would I do that, he's the one that cheated, he's the loser that lost the best women on the planet, tell me one thing though do you know why he cheated? I hate to ask that cause there is never a good reason for cheating."

" No there isn't. When he was in his first year of college he went to a party. He got drunk and drove his car into a building in Forks; my dad was the one that arrested him. He lost his football scholarship and dropped out of school, when he found out who my dad was he blamed me, he wanted to get back at me, and that's when the cheating started, he stole some money at work and so I got him fired for it." I started crying again, my emotions were all over the place, I was happy that Edward was on the phone talking to me, I was pissed that James had to once again come into my life and make it hell, I was emotionally spent.

" My angel I am so damn sorry, now I feel like the biggest asshole of the century, when you needed me is was not here for you, I am a failure and I will never forgive myself for that."

" Stop your not a failure, I am just an emotional girl right now, sorry, I am glad you called, I miss you so fucking much right now Edward."

" Me too baby you have no clue, so did you get the restraining order."

" No they said without proof, they could not get it legally, they said they would keep an eye out for him, and they said the minute I feel he's crossing the line to contact them."

" Fuck, I'm coming home."

" No you cant you need to stay there, its your job and your not going to loose it over this."

"Bella I wont let him hurt you, God I wish you were here safe in my arms."

If he only knew come Wednesday that is where I plan on being. " Me too, I guess this is something we will have to get use too wont we, I mean before we met we were both living our lives."

" Yes but everything changed when you walked into that restaurant Bella, it's a good change though."

" Yes a very good change, oh man this water is freezing I really need to get out of the bath."

" Baby I don't want you getting a cold, I'm going to let you go and finish, call me back when you are done OK."

" No just don't hang up, just give me two minutes." I set the phone down and toweled off; I walked into my closet and pulled out some panties and my killer's shirt. I grabbed my phone on my way out of the bathroom. " Ok done."

" Good now get yourself under the covers, wish I was there I could help you warm up."

" Me too Green eyes, me too, god I am so tired, it's only eleven it feels like its two thirty in the morning."

" You had a long stressful day today, your entitled to feel tired."

" MM thanks, so tell me about your day, how did the first day of training go?"

" Long and tiring, every muscle in my body hurts they worked us so hard today."

" I wish I was there to help get all the kinks out."

" Me too baby, maybe next time I go on the road you will join me."

" Maybe, so how's the team looking this year."

" Good we have a few rookies this year but they are catching on how we roll."

" That's good." I yawned.

" Baby you sound really tired. God I didn't even think about this Bella are you safe there by yourself, he wont try anything tonight will he?"

" I can't say yes or no Edward but I am unlisted, Alice is coming home in the morning, and I have a security system, it's on right now."

" Good, Bella there's something that I want to tell you, I really wanted to do this face to face but I can't wait any longer."

Oh my God what is he going to say.

" Listen I know this is moving really fast but after what you experienced today I would die if I did not get the chance to tell you that." He paused. " That Bella swan I love you, I love you sofucking much baby."

Tears were streaming down my face, he loved me, that was all I needed to hear, my walls that I have had up for so long crumbled underneath me, he loved me and I loved him.

" Bella you don't have to say it back, I know it's probably to soon for you to feel that way." I had to stop him.

" Shut up, just shut up, I love you so much Edward, I knew the minute I saw you on the beach in forks that I was irrevocably in love with you, you my sexy hot quarterback are the man of my dreams. I love you, I love you, I love you.

" Say it again." He asked.

" I love you Edward Cullen."

" I love you to my Angel, now I want you to snuggle into that bed and dream of me, I will try and call you in the morning OK."

" Oh I am sure there will be some good dreams tonight, oh and by the way thank you for those beautiful flowers, I loved them Edward they are perfect."

" Only for you my beautiful girl. Now sleep I know you need it, so do I if I want to make it through tomorrow."

" K love you."

" MM I will never tire of hearing you say that, Love you too Bella." I heard the click of his phone, and the line went dead.

Just one more day than I will be in his arms, I rolled over and set my alarm, turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N hope you liked it, please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Of course Stephenie Meyer Owns these guys I just like to play with them in my head

Sorry that it took so long for this to post, RL sometimes sucks my Mojo

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**EPOV**

Hanging up the phone with Bella I was ready to punch something, that was not how I wanted to tell her I loved her. No I wanted to grab her face in my hands, look into her beautiful brown eyes and tell her how much she means to me. The way that went down was not how I envisioned it going.

The poor pillow took the brunt of my frustration and good thing cause had I punched the wall like I wanted too I might not be able to throw tomorrow, my hands were kind of important to my career. Bella was frustrating me, why can she not see how beautiful, smart, caring, and sexy she is; the girl has no self-esteem and has only her mother and that asshole that cheated on her to blame for that. She was worried that I did not want to talk to her, that I changed my mind about her, she was out of her fucking mind, I would never find another girl like her, ever again, and her kisses are freaking out of this world, damn that girl can kiss.

I really need to get through to her that I am not like most pro athletes, I care about the women I date, not that there has been that many but when I fall in love I am one hundred percent committed to that person. It's something that has been ingrained in me since I was little not only with my mom Elizabeth but with Esme as well, she taught me that women deserve to be cherished and treated like they are queens. Bella deserved the moon and if she asked for it I would gladly tie a rope around it and pull it out of the heavens for her.

I made a mistake and called her best friend and not her, had I known I would not get the chance all day I would have done things differently. Hell I wanted to send her some flowers to show her I was thinking about her, don't I get some points for that.

Then she has to tell me that her ex is in New York, that he has a tendency to stalk her, and now I am stuck here in Orlando and cant be there for her. I can't protect her if she needs it; this is going to be the longest week of my life.

I seriously need a drink right now; getting up off the bed just reinforced the feeling of being alone. What I wouldn't give to have Bella sleeping next to me in this huge ass king size bed. We could cuddle in the dark, I could steal a few kisses from her luscious lips, maybe even make a first down knowing full well that I would rather be throwing the touchdown. Yeah what can I say I'm a guy we think of sex 24/7 we are just a bunch of pervs. Ever since Bella walked her cute little ass into that restaurant it's been on my mind.

Seeing her standing there in the woods soaked jeans around her ankles and nothing else but some black lace covering her intimate parts, yeah I looked so sue me, about did me in. Then I had to go and dry hump her on the hood of her rental car like some sick teenager about to get his rocks off for the first time. Had the looser Newton not interrupted us I can almost guarantee the one eyed wonder worm would be exploring her secret grotto.

I could tell Bella wanted it as much as I did, but I highly doubt Chief Swan would be to happy with me treating his daughter like that. So yeah even though I wanted to punch Newton for being a creep I was happy he stopped us, Bella deserved more than that the first time we were intimate.

I stared out the window at the night sky, I wondered what Bella was doing right at the moment was she laying in bed in her bra and panties, was she thinking about me the same way I was thinking about her. Thinking about Bella in only her bra and panties was not helping, the ship was at full mast and if I did not take care of it now I would have a serious case of blue balls in the morning, that wont bode well with running sprints tomorrow.

A persistent knocking and someone yelling Eddie Boy woke me out of me Bella daze, I stomped out of the bedroom and over to the door I retched it open and standing there was a wounded Emmett.

" What do you want Emmett? I was just about to get in the shower."

" Hope you were going for a cold one." He pointed down to my crotch; I quickly covered it up. He let out a huge guffaw.

" Fucker aren't you on your honeymoon, shouldn't you be doing something other than banging on my door at." I looked at my watch. " Eleven thirty at night." He pushed his way into my room.

" Yeah well I would rather be doing my wife but she kicked me out, she's blaming it on PMS or some shit."

I kind of felt bad for him, so I decided to let his interruption slide this time. I walked over to the mini bar and pulled out two beers. " Want a beer to drown your sorrows man."

" God yes thanks." I handed him his beer and took a swig of mine.

" So Eddie man you and my step-sister huh." He wagged his eyebrows at me. " I like it, she deserves to be loved, and I think you two are perfect for each other, just don't hurt her man or I might have rip your nuts off."

" Trust me I will let you rip them off, I don't think I am capable of hurting her I think it would kill me."

" You got it bad man, you're sounding like a Pussy."

" Who's the one that's pussy whipped, you let your women kick you out of your hotel room because of PMS, you let Rose boss you around." OK I admit I would probably let Bella boss me around if she wanted to.

" Yeah, you know Rose." He took a long swig of his beer.

Yeah I knew Rose and what Rose said he did, but Emmett adored that girl and I think Rose used that to her advantage.

I decided while I have Em here I might as well grill him on Bella, see what I can find out about her. " Em can you tell me what went down between Bella and Renee?"

" Ed man that is not my place, I think it would be better coming from Bella." He finished off his beer and set it back down on the bar. " But what I can tell you is that girl has so much going for her and Renee does not like it one bit."

He's right Bella is great, I needed some more info especially on her ex so I decided to see how much he knew about that subject. " OK do you know anything about her ex, I believe his name is James."

" He's a pshyco path that has been after Bella ever since he found out Charlie was her father. Bella has no clue that I know about him, we both have the same personal trainer Jacob Black, Jake is one of Bella's friends from back home, when he found out that I was Bella's Step- brother he thought I could help keep her safe from him. I guess he cheated on her then stalked her everywhere she went in Seattle, he's the reason she moved to New York."

" Great I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now." I slammed my bottle down on the bar and started pacing.

" Ed calm down dude I will never let him near her, if he does he wont stand a chance in walking after that, I'll personally break every bone in his body, do you hear me."

" Yeah I hear you." I yelled. " Problem is when I called Bella tonight she was upset she said that her ex was in NY, she told me what happened between them said he came into the restaurant with the girl Bella found him with. She went to the police after Alice convinced her to get the restraining order but they would not give her one without probable cause. So know she's in NY alone, he's in NY and god knows what he has planned. I can't let anything happen to her, she's my whole world Em, I have to get back to NY."

" Edward before you do anything rash and you lose your place on the team let me call in some favors ok. Your contract is still not finalized I would hate to see you get traded because of this, then where would you be." He paused and looked at me. " In a different city than Bella is where you would be."

He's right that would not be good. " Ok who are you going to call?" I said as I sat down on the floor and pulled at my hair.

" Listen I am going to call Jacob and give him a heads up about James being in NY."

" Really Em I don't want some guy I have no clue about hanging around my Bella."

" Relax dude Jake's into dicks not pussy." He was laughing " God you should see your face right now." He slammed his hands down on the bar.

" Yeah you're a real comedian Em maybe you should change careers you might get more applause. I was not in the mood for joking around. " This is not the time for jokes Bella could be in real danger."

" I'm not joking he does like dicks."

" OK I get it the guy's likes dudes, Just call him."

Emmett was feeling all his pockets " Shit dude I left my phone in my room, I'll have to call him when Rose lets me back in."

Great just great who knows how long that will be.

" This sucks you know that, I hate being away from her and I have only know her for what a couple of days, how do you handle all the road trips, Rose cant go on all of then with you."

" It sucks but with all the technology out there we make do."

ZZ top's She's got legs started playing in the bedroom, Bella's was calling me. I sprinted to the bedroom for the phone but Emmett beat me to it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After hanging up with Edward I knew I made a mistake, I was being a selfish brat, he's a high profile athlete and very busy. I need to get use to him not always being at my beck and call. Needing someone so much is such a foreign feeling for me; it kind of feels like drowning. I don't want to be the annoying clingy girlfriend that's not me.

Sighing I climbed out of my bed, I needed some Ben and Jerry's, chubby hubby always made me feel better.

I padded my way downstairs to the kitchen grabbed my carton of ice cream out of the freezer a spoon out of the drawer and headed into the TV room. Flopping down on the couch I flipped on the TV, flipping through the channels I landed on the Food Network, Iron chef was on, Bobbie Flay was in the middle of making a garlic paste for one of his dishes, tonight episode was all about Crab. I tuckered into my Ice cream, god seriously this stuff is divine, I have died and gone to Chubby Hubby heaven.

I was had just taken the last spoonful of ice cream when I heard the front door close, I ran into the kitchen to grab a knife, my heart was pounding, who was in my house, Alice was still in LA and no one else had a key. God what if it's James, I was trembling.

I poked my head out from the kitchen door, don't ask me why I did it, I always get mad during horror movies when the girls do things like that, it must be a instinct or something. I caught a glimpse of black spiky hair and high heels walking up the steps, phew it's just Alice.

" Mary Alice Brandon you scared the living shit out of me." I yelled from the kitchen.

Her laughter like a choir of bells rang out in the hallway. " Sorry I thought you would be asleep, who did you think I was some axe murder."

I walked out of the kitchen " Not funny Alice, with James here I am just skittish."

" Oh my gosh sorry I did not even think about that." She bounded over to me and gave me a hug. " What are you doing up anyway it's like midnight."

" I couldn't fall asleep, I kind of overreacted and now I am regretting something I said the Edward."

She pulled me over to the couch. " Tell me what happened maybe we can fix it."

" I just got upset when he did not call me all day, then when he did call I was mad and acted childish, I asked him if he changed his mind about me."

" So what did he say?"

" He said he got busy and that was the only time he got all day to pick up the phone and call me, he said I was crazy for even thinking that. He said he could never change his mind about me, he said I was it for him, and then he went on to say that he loved me." I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap.

" Bella are you crazy why are you sitting her all emo, the man said he loved you."

" I know, I'm not emo I'm just regretting getting mad at him for something out of his control." I got up and started pacing the room

" Hey call him and apologize again."

" Alice I cant he is probably sleeping, he has a big day tomorrow, I don't want to wake him up."

" Trust me he wont care, I just woke up Jasper to tell him I'm back home, just do it you'll be glad you did. I'm just going to go unpack, if you need me I'll be in my room." She got up off the couch grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

I paced for a few seconds then jogged up to my room, grabbed my phone off my nightstand. Here goes nothing I hope he's still up. Ring, ring, ring. Three rings he's probably asleep, I was about to hang up.

"Cockersnitchel home of the giant footlong."

What the hell that is not Edward, I looked at my phone again making sure I dialed the right number, I could hear Edward in the background demanding the phone from Emmett figures.

" Ha ha you're very funny Emmett, what are you doing answering Edward's phone anyway."

" Rose kicked me out, she's blaming it on Aunt Flo, what's up with you girls and your names for your time of the month."

I laughed really Rose called it Aunt Flo. "Well Emmett if I told you I would have to kill you, now can you please give my man his phone back I would very much like to talk to him right now."

He just laughed. " Your man huh, well since you put it that way sure, by the way love Eddies ringtone for you."

I could hear Edward tell him to give him the fucking phone; Edward had a naughty mouth, that was hot.

" Hey Babe, sorry about that some of my friends are a little immature." Just hearing his voice made me feel comforted again.

" It's all good, so what's my Ring tone QB." I joked with him.

" Nope not going to tell you anything my love, why are you calling me, you should be sound asleep?"

"If you must know I am calling to apologize again for my behavior earlier."

" Well angel I already forgave you, so there is no need to apologize again."

His sexy voice made me feel like I was doing the backstroke in a pool of hot gooey caramel, I could sit all day and just listen to him talk.

" Thank you, I was feeling like that clingy annoying girlfriend you cant stand if you know what I mean."

" You could never be annoying Bella, your just insecure and I am going to try my hardest to get you to not think that way."

Insecure? Wow that's a low blow, but he's right I am, it's time to change and trust this hot sexy man.

" Thank you, and I will try and be more understanding, I miss you so much, it's weird I mean we've only known each other what a couple of days and I feel like I need you so much." Yep I am sounding desperate again.

" Me to babe, me too. God wish you were here laying in this bed with me it's too big and cold without someone here to help keep me warm."

" Wish I could be there warming you up, I just cant leave the restaurant right now sorry." Little did he know in a day I would be there warming him up.

" I know its just wishful thinking, you know tomorrow night we have this Birthday dinner for the owner, spouses and girlfriends are invited, god I wish you could be there with me It's going to be a drag without you by my side."

" Sorry maybe you and Jasper can keep each other out of trouble." I giggled.

" Funny, I'm not that way girl when are you going to get that through your stubborn brain huh, I am a one women kind of guy."

" I know sexy, I am really trying to change."

" I don't want you to change, I love you the way you are, what I want is for you to have more confidence in yourself. I want you to realize you deserved to be loved, James did a real number on you and even though I want to kick his ass for hurting you I am glad he did cause I get to have you in my life now."

" Me too, when I saw you sitting there in the restaurant something hit me, its like fate was saying wake up the love of your life is sitting right across from you, let him love you, and that is what I plan on doing Edward. I am going to let you love me." It true, what I felt is so hard to describe other that this feeling of finally being complete, I know most people would think I am crazy for feeling this way so early on but I just feel like he is my soul mate.

" Thank you my Angel that's all I ask, let me love you. I will try my hardest to not hurt you, I cant guarantee there wont be hard times, you know my profession includes away games, time away from you. I just hope you have the patience to deal with it."

" We'll have to work through it." And by we I meant me, I'll have to be more understanding with him; I will have to put all my trust in him.

" Yes we will, now I want you to go to sleep I am sure you have a big day tomorrow, I know I do and need all the sleep I can get, I love you with all my heart my Bella."

" I love you to QB, more than you even know."

" Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." He yawned.

" Night my sexy QB, I'll talk to you tomorrow OK."

" I'll call you first thing, but right now I really need to hit the shower, and then the bed is calling my name."

I sighed. " Fine I'll let you go, I love you bye." I hung up the phone just as Alice poked her head in my door.

" Felling better now?" she asked.

" Eavesdropping huh." She shook her head yes." " I'll let it slide this time, do you know about the Birthday party tomorrow night, is that why you are home early?" She shook her head yes again. " I am guessing we are leaving in the morning for Florida."

" Yep, have all of our clothes packed and ready to go, all I need for you to do is get your personal items together."

"Personal items as in what?"

" You know makeup, shampoo, flat iron, that kind of stuff."

" What about bras and panties huh?"

" Packed and ready to go."

" Alice." I whined.

" Bella, really come on you are going to be having sex with Edward for the first time just let me do this."

" Whatever." I got up off my bed and slammed the bathroom door shut, her meddling has to stop, I am capable of dressing myself, yes granted she has made me more confident but come on packing my lingerie.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

" Bella come on you know that it's bound to happen sometime on this trip, and when it does you wont want to be wearing those cotton boy shorts you always have on."

" Alice come on do you really think that would be what I would have on, trust me you have rubbed off on me, go look in the top drawer in the closet." I stood at the door and watched her open the drawer.

She pulled out a little pair of black lace thongs and a black bra that matched. " Wow I have worn off on you."

" See, now can I please pack my own panties."

" No, these are all new, just got them for free, plus trust me there's a little surprise in there for Edward, so just humor me this time."

" Fine." I walked out of the closet and flopped down on my bed, " What time is our flight?"

" Nine, Rose is picking us up at the airport, we are going to lunch, the spa, and then we are going back to her hotel room and waiting for the boys. Their practice ends at 3 and the dinner is at 6:30, gives us plenty of time to have a little fun before." She wagged her eyebrows at me.

I pulled the pillow over my head. " Sounds like you and Rosalie have this all planned out, I'm just along for the ride."

She laughed. " Just be ready at 7:30, I'll leave you be so you can release some of that tension, just think after tomorrow you might not need that toy in your top drawer."

"Alice Brandon." I threw the pillow at her, but she was already out the door and down the hall, I could hear her laughing all the way until I heard her door shut.

I started thinking about being intimate with Edward, that man made my nether regions tingle just by saying hi. I hope Alice packed lots of panties cause I am sure I will be going through a lot, sleeping in the same bed with Edward is going to end me. I am going to combust on the spot. I reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing my purple BOB (battery operated boyfriend) I turned it on, sorry boy you might not get much use here real soon.

* * *

I must have drifted off sometime during the night cause next thing I knew my alarm was going off at 6:30, I was ready and in the foyer by 7:30.

The whole plane ride I was a nervous wreck, what if he was not happy to see me? I know he said he wished I was there, but I was surprising him, he had no clue I was coming, I hope he is happy.

Rose met us at the airport, she had a nice black town car with a driver waiting for us, I guess its time to get use to this lifestyle right. We went to this quaint restaurant in downtown Orlando for lunch, it was my first time in Florida, the heat reminded me of Arizona, it was a lot muggier instead of the dry heat of the Arizona desert.

The spa was nice and relaxing, something I really needed I am pretty sure Alice knew I would be wound up, but the thought of knocking on Edwards hotel room is making me nervous all over again.

" Bella if you don't stop pacing I am afraid you going to fall though the floor, I'm surprised you have not worn a hole already." Rosalie said from the couch, her and Emmett were staying in the presidential suite of the Waldorf Astoria, a wedding gift from the head coach and owner.

" Sorry, I can't help it, I've never felt like this about someone I just don't want to disappoint him." I flopped down in the arm chair."

" I highly doubt you could disappoint him Bella, last night when I let Emmett back in the room, all he talked about was how in love Edward is with you, he would not shut up about it, I finally rolled over and went to sleep."

" Yeah what was that about, Are you really dating Tom right now or was that a lie?"

" Lie. I needed to talk to Alice, Emmett has a big mouth and would have spoiled this."

Alice was nose deep in fashion magazine " Emmett must be clueless." We all laughed at that.

All three of our phones went off " Alice and Bella let yours go to voice mail." Rosalie said.

She answered hers; Alice and I had to be quiet. When she was done she hung up.

" Ok girls we have a complication, the boys are in Edwards room having a little celebration with some beers, what do you want to do?"

" Break up their drinking party is what we are going to do." Alice sternly said.

I smiled and said, " Definitely breaking that little get together up, lets go."

Alice and I grabbed our suitcases; Rosalie grabbed her key card and slipped it in her back pocket. I made sure I got the chocolate cheesecake I picked up for Edward out of the fridge. I wanted to repay him for the flowers, I called Esme and asked what his favorite dessert was, she told me any kind of cheesecake but his favorite was chocolate cheesecake.

We headed out the door my nerves were shot, the elevator ride down the two floors felt like a lifetime, I was shaking standing there in-front of his door, Rose and Alice made me knock they were hiding around the corner, Bitches.

Knock, knock, knock, the door finally opened and there standing in nothing but some silver basketball shorts was the love of my life, with a shocked look on his face. Oh my god he was so fucking sexy standing there with no shirt on. He had a light dusting of light brown hair on his chest, and a delicious treasure trail of hair just above the waistband of his shorts that made me want to lightly run tongue through it. I licked my lips.

The clearing of a throat brought me out of my treasure trail daze. " See something you like."

I looked up embarrassed. " Hi, I thought maybe you would like some company."

He picked me up and hugged me. " You're here, its really you."

I started giggling " Yeah I'm here, um Edward you're smashing the dessert I brought you."

I could hear Rosalie's and Alice's laughter down the hall, Edward put me down and looked down where Alice and Rosalie were standing.

" You look good enough to eat who cares about that other stuff." He whispered in my ear. My knees went weak and I had to hold onto him so I would not fall on my face. He started laughing " Glad I have that effect on you." He righted me, and motioned for Alice and Rosalie to join us in his room.

" Jasper and Emmett are out on the balcony let's go surprise them." We rolled our suitcases into the foyer; yes Edward's room had a foyer.

We walked down the hall and past a kitchen I could see the backs of Jasper and Emmett out on the balcony, they were sipping their beers, but I could care less at the moment cause I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I looked over at him and he was beaming. I made a vow then and there that I always wanted to see that smile on his face.

Edward grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine " Let's go kick these guys out of here." He whispered in my ear.

I rose up on my toes and kissed his lips, I could not help it they were asking to be kissed and I missed feeling his lips on mine. When I pulled away I whispered " Yes Let's."

He just shook his head and captured my lips again with his, Kissing Edward was not like any other guy I have ever kissed, not that I have much to compare to but damn that man had soft lips plus his kisses set my body on fire.

" Uh hum." Alice cleared her throat. " I would like to see my boyfriend so that I can maybe do the same thing."

Edward chuckled and led us out to the balcony " Sorry to break up the party boys but I need to kick you out." Both Jasper and Emmett turned their heads towards the door.

Alice ran and jumped in Jaspers arms, the kiss they shared was not discreet, both Edward and Emmett told them to get a room, and that was that, the boys were leaving to their rooms and I would be alone with Edward. Alice gave me a hug and made me promise to call her if I needed help with getting ready for the Birthday dinner, I promised her I would. Edward shut the door, picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room; he placed me down on the bed softly and lay down beside me.

" I can't believe you are really here." He said running his fingers through my hair.

" In this giant ass bed." I laughed.

" Have I told you how beautiful you look lying next to me." I blushed; there is no shortage of compliments with this man.

" You're dazzling me."

" There's a lot more I would like to do to you right now." He attacked my lips and all my pure thoughts went out the window. Yes there are some very naughty things I would like to do to you too, like licking that treasure trail of hair below your belly button. Woah where did that come from, I was never this forward with my thoughts. My hands found their way into his hair; I played with the silky strands at the nape of his neck.

His fingers trailed up the side of my silk tank top, barley grazing the side of my left breast making me gasp, he immediately stopped kissing me and pulled away.

" Sorry, it's to soon." He went to roll onto his back but I grabbed his face and kissed him, I let my tongue glide along his bottom lip and he opened up for me, I slipped my tongue in and explored his mouth with mine, he tasted like a mixture of mint and beer. He tasted divine. I needed to take a breath so I pulled away his lips never left my body as he made a wet trail down my neck.

"It's not to soon sexy, I gasped cause it's be a while since I felt this good, no scratch that I have never felt this good."

" God Bella me too, so this is ok." He asked as he let his fingers trail back over my breast."

I was only capable of shaking my head yes, his fingers were ghosting over my top, and I really needed them on my bare skin. I grabbed at the hem of my shirt and started lifting it up; Edward stilled my hands and whispered in my ear.

"Slow down baby and let me do it please."

He lifted it up barley grazing my bare skin on my abdomen, I lifted my head up off the bed so he could pull it over my head, I laid my head back down and looked at Edward, he was starring at my bra clad chest.

" Your so beautiful." He bent his head and kissed my lips

" Thank you." I whispered.

His fingers brushed the cup of my bra and he slipped them inside rolling them over my nipple that became a peak under his wonderful fingers, I arched my back into his touch, it felt so good. He slipped my left bra strap off my shoulder and pulled the cup down. I slipped my hand around the back and undid the clasp, he pulled of it off and captured a nipple in his mouth, I let out a quiet moan.

" Do you like that my beautiful Angel?" He asked. Was he crazy did I like, yes very much so.

I let out a strangled " Yes." I moaned again he was sucking on one nipple and rolling the other with his fingers. " Please don't stop, that feel amazing."

I let my finger trail down over his very toned pecks, playing with his chest hairs on my descent, over his as on down through the treasure trail, my finger's barley grazed the top of his waistband. He shivered and let a moan slip out of his mouth, he stilled my descent.

He unlatched his mouth from my breasts " Please let me make you feel good, let this be about you."

" Let me please." I whined. " It's about us." He let go of my hand and nodded his head, he returned to paying homage to my nipples with his perfect mouth. The things he was doing with his mouth was driving me wild with desire, I could feel my panties getting soaked.

I let a finger slide inside of his shorts I hooked my fingers on either side and slipped then down his legs; he shifted and kicked them off. He was lying before me in just a pair of black boxer briefs, I could clearly make out the outline of his erection and oh my it looked large. I rubbed my hand over it to get a feel for its size.

Edward let his hand slide down the side of my stomach creating goose bumps as he went. " Are you cold Baby." He asked. How does he even think I can respond right now, I was in a tizzy not only is his mouth very talented but his very long fingers were doing things to me no other man on the planet has been able to accomplish.

" No, not cold at all QB."

He gingerly let a finger trace the top of my shorts. He undid the button of my shorts slowly unzipping them, I could feel his hot breath on my stomach as he slowly pulled the shorts free from my body, and I heard the thump as he threw them on the floor. There I was laying before him in nothing but a black lace thong.

" Very beautiful, you're a goddess." He whispered in my ear as he took my lobe into his mouth and sucked, creating more moisture to seep out of my nether region. All I could do was moan his lips on me felt so good.

" Bell baby you taste so good, I can't get enough, you like a drug to me and I need my fill."

I moaned again I don't know how but I managed to squeak out a reply. " Take everything you need, I am all yours." I ran my hand through his hair again.

" All mine." He latched onto my nipple again with his mouth and slipped his fingers under the waistband of my panties, his slow descent to my folds drove me crazy with want.

" Baby you are so wet." His lips found mine again as he ran his magical fingers up and down my folds driving me wild with desire, I withered under his touch, wanting more friction I put my hand on his guiding his fingers where I wanted them.

" That's right show me what you want, how you like to be pleasured." His whispered plea stirred my inner diva and she took over guiding his fingers to my opening, he slipped my panties off my legs and for once I thanked Alice for making me get that Brazilian.

" MMM bare I like very much." He licked his lips. He slid his hand down my leg and over my thigh barley grazing the spot I needed his fingers, he was driving me mad.

" Please stop teasing me." I pleaded.

He chuckled " As you wish my love, can I taste you, I need to taste you please?" He looked at me waiting for my reply.

I closed my eyes and nodded. " Yes please, I need your mouth on me." That was all it took, he slowly kissed his way up my leg. He planted two very sweet kisses on either side of my hips and then made his descent to where I really wanted him and oh my God he was doing things to me that I have never felt. He slid his tongue up and down my slit, making me wither below him, he slipped a finger inside me and I thought I was going to combust, I wiggled my hips to try and create more friction.

" More I need more." I barley got out, before I felt him slip another finger inside me, he circled his tongue around my clit while pumping his fingers in and out of me, and then he found my spot and I came undone.

" That's it my Angel, come for me."

He never stopped his motions as I rode out my orgasm, he slowly slipped his fingers out of me when the tremors had subsided, and I finally opened my eyes, that was the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced. I watched in awe as he slipped those magical fingers into his mouth and licked them clean from my juices.

" MMMM Angel you taste divine."

He kissed me on the lips and I could taste myself on him, it was not bad, not what I had imagined, that was the first time a man had pleasured me that way. With James short of the first time I never had an orgasm it was usually wham bam thank you ma'am, or I had to give him a blow job and got nothing in return, being pleasured by Edward was fucking fantastic.

" Thank you Edward, that that was so so good." Was all I could manage to say.

" That was a first for me my love and it was my pleasure babe, seeing you come undone will be ingrained in my brain forever." He lightly traced his fingers along my stomach, and I felt that sensation once again.

Wow I was shocked that was a first for him, how I mean he knew exactly how to make me feel good, no man can do that without some practice right.

" Can I return the favor." I asked I wanted to make him feel as good as I was feeling.

" No." he said sternly."

I was hurt, that stung why would he not want me to make him feel good. I went to roll over away from him and he stopped me.

" Bell that came out wrong, it's not that I don't' want you to do that to me cause trust me I do it's just that I really need to be inside you right now. I don't think I could last if I feel your hot warm mouth on me and I want to last for you baby."

Well how's to argue with that, hell yeah I need him inside me just as much as he does it seems. " OK." I whispered.

" Shit." Edward closed put his hands on his face. " I don't have any condoms baby, sorry." He started punching the mattress.

" Hey stop." I grabbed his hands to stop his assault on the bed. " There's no need to beat up the mattress, it's all good, I am on the pill."

" Are you sure, I mean you don't know who I've been with." He looked at me.

Should I be worried that he is asking me this, no I trust him. I climbed up on him and straddled his lap. " I trust you Edward, I don't think you would try and harm me in any way." I leaned down and kissed his lips; slowly I reached down and slid his boxers off, releasing his very large cock from its cage. Now I have never been one to ogle a man's penis before but Edwards should be in a museum, it was defiantly a work of art and I had to touch it. I let my fingers play with the head, then slid them around his manhood I could not get them around it, he was very thick, I started sliding my hand up and down spitting on it to get some friction. Edward threw his head back on the pillow moaning.

" God don't stop baby that feels so fucking good." He moaned out, I wanted to taste him, I leaned down a slid my tongue over his head, Edward thrust his hips up, making his cock go in my mouth and hit the back of my throat, I gagged not from him being in my mouth but from the force. He pulled out as fast as he could.

" Shit baby are you ok, god sorry." He sat up and grabbed my face and wiped the tears that were falling

" I'm fine."

" You're not fine your crying."

" I'm not crying, my eyes are just watering, was not expecting that, now lay back down and lets try this again shall we." I pushed him down with my fingertip.

" Yes ma'am please continue." He saluted me.

I slid my tongue back over the tip and swirled it around then slid my mouth over the tip and sucked, Edward was very large and I knew I would never get the whole thing in my mouth. I took him in as far as I could and then slid my head back up; with each pass Edward would moan and groan. I liked making him feel this good, I did this a few more times before Edward pulled out of my mouth and flipped me over on my back. I pouted.

" Sorry beautiful but if you kept that up this." He pushed just the tip of his dick into me. " Would never happen." And just like that he was fully inside me and we both groaned. It took a minute for me to adjust to his size and he was very patient to wait until I was ready.

" God baby you are tight, it feels so damn good." I moved my hips to alert him that I was ready.

He started moving in and out at a slow pace but I needed more. " More, I need more." It was barley a whisper but he heard. He picked up his pace.

A few feels so good, some so tight, and a few fucks fell from his mouth. I could feel that tension building up again in the pit of my stomach. I reached down and pressed my hand over my clit, Edward lifted my hand off and replaced it with his fingers.

" No baby I want to be the one that makes you come." He pulled all the way out and slammed back into me.

" Edward don't stop, please don't stop so close." It was the truth I was teetering on that ledge but I wanted Edward to come with me.

" Edward let go and come with me love." One last thrust and we were both screaming out each other's names. When he came back down from his orgasm, he fell on top of me both of us spent.

We lay there in silence for a few minutes. " I love you Bella, that, that was amazing baby."

" I love you too Edward, very much, I kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around him, we lay there for a few more minutes before Edward was pulling out of me leaving me feeling empty again. I pouted.

He laughed " That pout is cute and its stroking my ego, but baby we need to get moving if we want to make dinner."

Oh shit, I scrambled off the bed but my legs were like Jell-O, Edward caught me and scooped me up into his strong arms.

" Would you like to conserve water and take a shower with me." He smirked.

" As long as you promise to take me up against the wall." The look on his face told me this shower was going to be the best shower I have ever had. " Come on QB lets see what you are made of." He walked us into the bathroom, this bathroom was not your typical hotel bathroom, at least not any hotel rooms I had been in, nope this bathroom was grand seems Edward did everything large. He set me down on the counter top and walked over to the shower and turned it on.

He grabbed my hand and I slipped off the counter and walked with him over to the shower. He opened the shower door.

" Ladies first."

" You just want to check out my ass, don't you QB." I winked at him.

" You better believe it, now get in there so I can check out your fine ass." I turned and swayed my hips.

" Tease." He said as he slapped my ass. I squealed and jumped under the hot water.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me, he started caressing my breast and once again I was getting wet just from his touch. I reached around and grabbed onto to his cock, he was already hard.

" My beautiful angel can I please take you from behind." Does he really need to ask?

I barley got the yes out before he told me to bend over, and once again I felt full, he reached around and started rubbing my clit, it only took four thrusts and I was screaming out his name. A few more thrusts and Edward was following me.

" We really need to wash up and get going, I want you to have all the time you need." He washed me up and I returned the favor, and I was right it was the best damn shower I ever had. he got out first and dried off and then handed me a towel. He went out into the room and brought me my suitcase, he told me that he had some phone calls to make.

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror trying to get the zipper up on my dress when I felt Edwards hand slide the zipper up.

" You look very beautiful, wait scratch that, you look very sexy."

I blushed; I spent the last hour blow-drying and curling my hair, applying my makeup like Alice had taught me.

" I don't want to share you tonight, I think I am going to be spending the night fighting off my team mates, lets just stay here and not go."

I laughed. " I highly doubt any of them will notice me."

" Oh believe me Bella they will notice."

" Well what if I promise you that you can take this dress off me later and have your wicked way with me."

" Lets go and get this over with, then I will slowly take that sexy dress off you, I want to make you come again with my mouth, can you handle that my love." All I could do was nod.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. " Ready."

Was I ready, how was I going to sit through dinner with the images he just planted in my brain of him between my legs, his magical tongue bringing me to ecstasy?

" As ready as I will ever be."

We walked out of the hotel room hand in hand, I was on cloud nine, not only was Edward mine but we had made love not once but twice.

* * *

A/n: so that was my first lemon, blushes I hope it was OK

Bella's pic of her dress will be on my Blog its .com other pics and some music are on there as well

Please leave a review, only if you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epov**

I can't believe my angel is here with me, what a surprise it was seeing her outside of my hotel room door. When the knock came I was expecting it to be my agent Garrett coming to join in the celebration, but I am so glad that it was Bella standing there.

Leaving Bella in the bathroom to get ready was not an easy task especially after what we just shared. Making love to Bella was amazing, she was warm, soft, tight, and being inside her I felt like I was finally home. I have never felt so complete in my entire life than to have her soft body wrapped around me. I never felt that way with Charlotte, the only girl besides Bella with whom I have been intimate with. I thought I was in love with her at one point in my life, but now knowing these feelings that I am having with Bella it was never love, it was lust.

The things that happened in mine and Charlotte's relationship will always haunt me and I will carry around the guilt I feel for the rest of my life, but I am hoping that over time and with Bella's help I will finally be able to heal. Of course this means I will have to tell Bella about that dark time in my life, and I am hoping that she does not run away.

I was not lying when I said I needed to make some phone calls, first I needed to call my agent and thank him for working so hard to get my contract with the Giants signed. Jasper, Emmett and I were celebrating my twenty three million a year, when the girls showed up and it just a little preoccupied with something and I kind of forgot to call Garrett and thank him for all his hard work.

And second I need to call my mom; I really needed her advice on how to deal with the Charlotte issue and how I should go about telling Bella. I really would like to invite Bella out to the Hamptons for the 4th of July but I'm afraid the Romano's will be there, I needed to make sure my mom and dad would help me if there was any kind of problems with Charlotte's family. Charlotte was from a very wealthy Italian family and we met the summer after my graduation, I was jogging on the beach and I happened to rescue her dog from drowning, we were inseparable after that.

I need to stop thinking about her and make these phone calls so I can get back to the one person that means the world to me. Picking up my cell off the bedside table I sighed and dialed Garrett's number, I walked out onto the balcony for some privacy, hoping Bella would be a while getting ready. I went to voice mail so I left a message thanking him and asking him to return my call, I dialed the next person on the list knowing this conversation was going to be a lot harder.

It rang three times before I heard the sweet words of the second most important women in my life. " Hello my dear son how are you?"

" I'm good mom really good." I meant it I was on top of the world at the moment. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs on the balcony and looked out at the sky was turning from the blue sky of day into the orange and pink hues of early evening.

" Well let me guess you have a surprise guest with you."

So she knew she was coming here. " Yes Mom Bella came to surprise me."

" Well I am glad she did you sound very happy."

" I am mom, she makes me very happy, she makes me feel things that I have never felt before." It was true, I knew that I was so in love with this girl.

" I am so happy for you son, you need this in your life, you need Bella in your life, I think she was sent to help you heal son."

" I do to mom, but how do I tell her about Charlotte, how do I trust her enough not to get spooked and run away, I don't think I can go though another heartbreak again." I sighed, I really can't loose Bella, and it will literally kill me if I did.

" Edward, listen in no way am I saying that what happened was not a very sad thing, you were trying to do the right thing Edward you knew it was not right being with her, you can't carry this guilt around with you Edward. I doubt Bella will run away, she's been through some tuff stuff herself, she might just understand. You need to tell her my son and soon, we invited her out for the 4th and I hear the Romano's will be there, your bound to run into Jane or Cecile sometime."

" Mom thanks for stepping on my toes, really I wanted to be the one to invite her out."

" Oh take a chill pill, she said she would love to but wanted to wait until you asked her, so get over it already."

" Fine, but what do I do, do I just tell her straight out what happened?"

" No you need to wait till it feels right, and only you will know when that time is but don't wait she needs to hear it from you."

" Thanks mom, you always know what to do."

" Well that's what moms are good at, by the way Carlisle sent me a text saying congrats are in order, I am so proud of you Edward, I am so grateful that Elizabeth choose me to be your mom."

" Me too mom thank you for being the best mom in the world, you and dad mean so much to me. Give my love to dad, I'll have to call him later but I really need to get back to my girl."

" Give Bella a hug from me, love you son bye." She hung up the phone and I stood there gathering myself before I saw my angel again.

Taking one last glance out at the sunset I walked back into the room, I put my tie around my neck and walked into the bathroom, Bella was standing there struggling to zip up her dress, I quietly walked up to her, stilled her hands and zipped up her dress. Her hair was pulled up giving me perfect access to her neck, I ghosted my lips over the long expanse, she tasted like the finest wine in the world. She was breathtaking, and I stood there shocked that this beautiful woman chose me.

I need to ask her to wear blue more often it looked amazing against her pale skin and her amazing brown eyes were just shinning.

" Bella you are stunning, god can we just stay here, I don't want to share you with anyone tonight." I whispered in her ear, creating Goosebumps on her skin. I really love the effect I have on her. I giggled, and planted more kisses on her neck.

" Edward mmm that feel so good, and I want to say don't stop but we have somewhere we need to be."

" I know baby and trust me I want nothing more than to be between those beautiful sexy legs of yours, but your right we have to go to this party."

She moaned " Thanks now I need to change my panties."

I could not help but let out a growl. " Go without." I whispered in her ear

She sucked in a breath. " I don't think that's a good idea, I need something to soak up the moisture you seem to create down there." Reaching up under her dress she removed the little black lace thong, she threw them over her shoulder at me and walked over to her suitcase, grabbed a pair of what the fuck, those looked like they said Giants on them.

" Bella show me what you just put on." I demanded.

She lifted her dress up revealing what I thought, she had Giants panties on and it was the sexiest pair of panties I have ever seen, she turned around and my breath hitched written across her ass was Cullen. I could not help myself; I grabbed her around her waist and plunged my tongue in her mouth. The kiss was getting very heated and Mr. Wonder worm was itching to escape and plunge himself into her cave once again. I reached up under her dress and rubbed her over her panties.

" We. Oh feels so good. Have to… no don't stop… oh my god." Bella mumbled between kisses.

I slid her panties to the side and pushed a finger inside of her adding a second and fucked her beautiful pussy with my fingers. " That's right baby let go, let me see you cum Bella." I whispered in her ear. That was her undoing her pussy clamped down on my fingers as she rode out her orgasm and it was the most erotic and beautiful thing I have ever seen. I pulled out my fingers and licked off her delicious juices.

" Mm baby you taste divine."

She rose up on her tippy toes and kissed me, " Your right I do taste divine, let me repay you please." She pleaded, I wanted to very badly but I knew we needed to get downstairs to the party.

" As much as I would love to have your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock again we really need to get downstairs, its a surprise party and we don't want to be late. But trust me after I make you cum again tonight with my mouth I will gladly let you repay me."

She hissed " Fine it's your funeral, that looks very uncomfortable." She rubbed her hand against my cock. I had to still her hand; I was about to blow my load in my pants.

" Love lets go." I grabbed her hand and we walked out to the elevator, she was beaming and looked like she had just been thoroughly fucked, it gave me great pride knowing it was me that made her look that way. " You look happy my love."

" I am happy, thank you Edward it has been a while since I have felt like this."

" It's my pleasure love, but you better wear those panties everyday." She giggled.

" So you like?"

" Like is an understatement you witnessed first hand what they did to me."

" Well I do love your hand." She whispered in my ear.

The elevator doors opened and we walked in. I pressed the button for the lobby and leaned back against the back wall, bringing Bella in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on her shoulder. She smelled like heaven and I wanted to live in her scent for the rest of my life.

We reached the lobby and I lead her out and down the hall to the ballroom. We barley made it to our table before Aro was led into the room followed by a round of claps and cheers and then everyone sang happy birthday and we all sat down to eat.

Bella leaned over and whispered. " Phew that was close."

" I know tell me about it." I laughed. I would be late to anything if it meant I got to please my girl.

Dinner went fairly well considering we were stuck at a table with Peter our kicker and his wife, who were very boring. Trent one of our running backs and his very slutty girlfriend, her surgically enhanced tits were ready to fall out of her dress and Damen a cornerback and his wife who talked about their kids all through out dinner. I really just wanted to get Bella back to my room and make love to her over and over again.

" Bella would you like to go get a drink from the bar." I asked.

She nodded her head and we excused ourselves, when we were far enough away from the table she whispered " Thank you Edward, I needed to get away from that conversation."

" Me too, that's why I asked."

" Do you mind if I go use the ladies room." She asked.

" Do you want me to come and wait outside the door for you."

" No I should be ok go find Emmett and Jasper." She rose up on her tippy toes and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I will never get tired of feeling her warm pink lips on mine. I watched her as she walked out of the ballroom, her ass swaying, I swear that girl is going to be the death of me.

I wandered over to the bar and order us both a beer, Jasper and Emmett joined me at the bar " where are Alice and Rose?"

" Bathroom break I guess, they said they saw Bella leave and thought she might need some company." Jasper said as he ordered a beer for himself and some fruity drink for Alice.

* * *

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom and into the first stall, lifting my dress sitting down on the cold seat I let out a sigh. I felt so out of place sitting at that table, the conversation started out light then quickly turned into the ladies talking about their men being away and having to trust them not to cheat.

I was feeling like if they felt that way being so beautiful well I was sure to feel worse when Edward was away, he could have any women on the planet, and I am pretty sure women threw themselves at him any chance they got. I was grateful when Edward excused us from the table; I really just needed some time to myself to think. What was I doing, why was I feeling so out of place Edward seemed to want me I should be over the moon, damn my mother to hell for making me have such low self esteem, why was I once again allowing her to rule my life.

I let my head fall down in to my hands, I could feel the tears about to spring from my eyes and I needed to get control of my emotions and fast, I don't want Edward to come looking for me only to find me crying in the ladies room.

What we just shared up in his hotel room was magical. Never has a man made me feel so cherished, even when we were fucking up against the wall in the shower, which by far was the best sex I have ever had in my life, it was hot and passionate. Not that there is much to compare with but Edward was different and sex with Edward was much more than sex, it was making love and I felt it deep into my soul how much he cherished me. I just wished I knew if that was how he made all the women he has been with feel or if it was just special to me.

Falling in love with Edward was so easy, was it like this with other people, or are we just the exception. I knew in my heart that Edward was my soul mate. The first time I saw his face something just hit me and I felt all the shattered pieces of my heart fuse back together with the first crooked smile.

I wiped the tears off my face, flushed the toilet and walked out to the counter to wash my hands, the door to the bathroom opened and I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter filtering to where I stood in front of the mirror. I quickly assessed my appearance in the mirror, phew no signs of my breakdown.

" Hey girl you okay." Alice looked at me in the mirror; her eyebrows all scrunched up.

Damn that girl was good, she knew me so well. " Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

" Bella come on I know you, you look upset what's going on, did you and Edward have a fight?"

" No." I raised my voice. She wont back down I might as well tell her and suffer the wrath " Dinner was." I paused.

" Dinner was what Bella." Alice spun my around, Rosalie was picking at her cuticles.

" The conversation at dinner just had me thinking, and I got carried away thinking."

" More like you're feeling like you are not good enough right?"

I just shook my head up and down. Rosalie plopped herself down on the chair in the corner, and started tapping her heel on the tile floor.

" Bella I don't know you very well, and I want that to change, but you need to listen, I have known Edward a long time and I have never seen him this happy, especially with a girl."

I stood there shocked by her revelation. This happy especially with a girl " Rosalie, how do you handle Emmett being gone, when you can't go on the road with him?" I sat down in the chair opposite her.

" Bella I am not going sit here and lie and say I don't worry, I do but you have to put your trust in them. Emmett tells me everyday that I am the most beautiful girl in his world, that he loves me and only me, if he wants to go out and cheapen our relationship by cheating then its his bed and he will have to lie in it. It does not mean it wont hurt but I have to fully trust him not to."

I shook my head if Rosalie trusted Emmett then I should be able to trust Edward. " Thanks Rose, I'm just not use to having a man care about me, it's new to me and it makes me second guess everything."

" Bella, you need to put a little faith in yourself, your beautiful, sexy, smart and any man would be lucky to have you." Rosalie genuinely smiled me.

" She's right you know." Alice pulled me out of the chair. " Enough emo time, let's get back to our boys before some trashy bimbo tries to get her claws into them."

We giggled and walked out of the ladies room, back into the ballroom the sight before me had me seeing red, there standing by the bar was Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Edward and Tanya, she had her paws all over him, he looked pained.

I growled, and Alice grabbed my wrist halting me in my tracks " Bella."

" What." I yelled at her

" Hey I was just going to say go kick some ass." She laughed.

I handed her my clutch and marched my ass over to the bar, no way was I letting her man handle him, good thing her back was to me, she did not see me coming. I walked right passed her and sidled right up to my sex god.

" Hey sexy did you miss me." I raised up and planted a huge kiss on his lips, I was met with no resistance, his lips molded to mine and once again is was floating when his tongue met mine in our heated kiss, reluctantly I pulled away and turned my attention to the gaping blonde.

" It's Tanya right." I held my hand out for her to shake, she just looked to my hand and back to Edward, so I put it down.

" Edward, her, you picked this plain Jane over me." She shrieked.

Edward started to speak but I silenced him with my finger pressed to his lips, he looked at me with the most painful expression on his face "I can handle her, just let me do this." I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

I pushed my shoulders back and let loose. " Tanya I might be plain but at least I am not fake, I really don't know what Edward likes in girls but clearly it's not you. For some reason he choose me so get over it, and I never want to see your hands on him ever again got it, he is mine." I was up in her face and Edward was trying to pull me back.

" I'm not fake." She whined.

" Oh sweetie keep saying that, you are so fake from your fake extensions to the fake tan you got going on, and have you looked in the mirror that dress looks like you swallowed a bottle of Pepto Bismol threw it up and rolled around in a pile of feathers." I cringed I have never been so mean in my entire life, but seeing her trying to paw at Edward had me seething, he deserved to be treated like a man and not a piece of meat.

" Edward, Tanya is everything alright." A mans voice broke up our little confrontation. I must have been louder than I thought. We clearly had an audience.

I looked toward Edward he was not looking pleased, I knew that I was in trouble. " Everything is fine Aro." Edward said.

" Then would you mine if I spoke to the two of you alone in private please." He pointed to Edward and then to Tanya who had a huge grin on her face, I wanted nothing more that to wipe the smug off her face.

" Yes Aro." He looked dejected, and it was all my fault, I caused the pain he was feeling, he was probably going to get fired or traded or whatever happens to football players when the team no longer wants them, and the tears started to well up in my eyes.

" Bella, please go back to my room." He clearly was not happy with me. He let go of my hand and walked to the other side of the room, not once looking back, that was it, we were done, it was over. I wiped away the tears.

" Come on Bella, I'll walk you back." Alice grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all following behind us.

It was silent nobody daring to say anything as we waited for the elevator, the silence continued until I shut the door to the hotel room, and then everyone but me busted up into laughter. I was stunned it was not funny I got Edward in trouble with the owner and he probably hated me for it.

" Stop laughing this is not funny." I walked into the bedroom slamming the door, I know real mature but they were pissing me off. I walked into the bathroom grabbing all my stuff off the counter and throwing it into my suitcase not caring how it was packed, I walked back out to the room grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom, I slipped out of my dress and put them on. Earlier I was looking forward to Edward making good on his promise and getting me out of the dress and making love to me, but now that would never happen. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks, I fell down to my knees and sobbed. I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Alice please just leave me alone." I cried.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I stiffened " Shh baby why are you crying." Edward's sultry voice echoed off the walls in the bathroom.

I could not look at him, I knew he was mad. " Your mad, I'm sorry."

" Your right I'm mad." He hissed in my ear. I cringed; he wrapped his arms tighter around me " I'm mad cause you are out of that sexy dress and I told you I wanted to be the one to get you out of it. I'm mad cause I wanted nothing more than to throw you over my shoulder down there and run back up here and make mad passionate love to you, and I am mad cause Tanya had to go and ruin our night. Bella you have no clue how sexy your little rant down there was."

" But."

" But what." He turned me around in his arms. " Bella open your eyes and look at me please." He pleaded I complied and when I opened my eyes I was met by a sexy smirk. " That's my girl, hello beautiful, hey no more tears, I am nor will I ever be mad at you, sorry it seemed that way, but I had to restrain myself down there. I have never wanted to hit a women, but I was close to hitting Tanya for talking to you that way."

" Did they, did they fire you." I whispered.

Edward chuckled. " Glad I amuse you." I looked down to the floor.

" Hey." He lifted my chin "Sorry, no they did not fire me, Aro told Tanya to leave me be I was clearly taken by a beautiful intelligent girl, who Tanya should take pointers from."

I looked up shocked. " And I told Tanya if she ever talked to you like that again she would have to answer to me." Edward smiled down at me.

" Edward."

" Shut up baby and kiss me I am dying here."

Our kiss started out slow but quickly built up to a frenzied passionate kiss. I was all fumble fingers trying to undo the buttons on his shirt as Edward's fingers slowly grazed my nipples under my shirt, he made quick work of discarding my shirt and bra on the bathroom floor. He picked me up my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried me out to the bed, throwing me down on it. I could not help but giggle; he fell down on top of me and covered my torso with kisses.

" I am so glad you still want me." I said as he took my breath away kissing my neck, then just below my ear, sucking on my earlobe then stopping to whisper.

" My beautiful Goddess nothing would ever stop me from wanting you ever, you my love are mine forever." He resumed his mouth exploration on my neck; his hands descending down to the place I wanted them the most.

I heard him growl. " Bella pants off now they are to tight and my fingers want to be somewhere they cant get to at the moment.

I like AgressiveWard, maybe if I resist he will punish me, woah were did that come from never in my life have I ever wanted to do stuff like. " And what if I say no." I teased.

" You little tease, unless you want to get spanked I suggest you do as I say."

" Promise." I winked.

" Love now, I am not going to ask again." He sternly asked.

" I would rather not." I giggled.

" You asked for it." He ripped my pants off, then lowered my panties down my legs, he turned me over and slapped my ass. I raised up on my hands and knees and moaned.

" Hmm seems my girl likes it rough." He whispered in my ear.

" Edward if you don't drop your pants and get your cock in me right now you are going to see rough."

He growled in my ear, "As you wish my little vixen." It was not even 3 seconds and he was filling me, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, It was the sweetest form of torture ever. I could not take it any longer, from this position he was hitting places I never knew were there.

" Edward." I gasped as he hit that spot again " Harder please, I can't take it." I gasped again. " Just please, Fuck me fast and hard." I pleaded.

Another growl and he was slamming me hard and slapping my ass, he reached up and grabbed my nipple and pinched it eliciting a moan out of me, I was close, I reached down between my legs and rubbed my clit

"Yes baby that's it rub yourself and come for me, I can't hold out any longer Bella, and I want you to come with me, let go baby, argh, fuck Bella you feel so good, I'm going to come baby." He moaned. And that was my undoing I came apart, falling over that glorious edge, It was mere seconds and he was tumbling over it with me, we both collapsed on the bed perfectly sated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: first off sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up, one I have another story that I am working on at the same time. two I just started back to work full time after being a stay at home mom for 15 years, so it's taken me a couple weeks to adjust, I have every Friday off so I am hoping to get more writing done on those days.

Stephanie owns Twilight, and Edward and Bella, I am just playing with them in my mind

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

We both were silent Just laying there wrapped in each other's arms; I could not help the smile that spread across my face as Edward kissed the top of my head.

" Your Ok right did I hurt you." He sounded pained.

" You're killing my buzz right now shh." I giggled.

" So your not hurt?"

" I thought I said shh." I turned to face him. " Look at me is this the face of someone hurt."

He grinned back at me; "I see your point."

" Nope this is the face of someone who was just thoroughly fucked by the man of her dreams." I looked into the sea of green before me.

" Man of her dreams huh."

" Oh yeah, hot, studly, an athlete, knows how to please a women, a gentlemen when he needs to be, sexy, has an amazing cock and talented fingers." I smirked.

" Good lord women you are going to be the death of me." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

If anyone is going to be dying it will be me, just one look from him and I am ready to combust. I kissed him back sliding my tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his hot mouth, of course it was granted.

He pulled back after a few minutes allowing me to catch me breath. " Bella I love you." He whispered.

" I you too, so so much you have no clue." I responded. He pulled out and I whimpered.

" As much as I would love to lay here and make love all night, I have a big day tomorrow and need some sleep." He kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom and I could not help but stare at his glorious ass.

I flopped back down onto the pillows feeling sated, I can't believe that glorious ass is mine all mine, I closed my eyes and smiled, I felt a warmth between my legs and I shot up.

" Sorry relax let me clean you up." He whispered I lay back down and let the man of my dreams clean up the mess we both made.

"You look so good sleeping in my bed, clothes or no clothes?" He asked, kissing me behind my ear waiting on my reply.

" Naked, and if you don't stop that you are going to have to clean up another mess, I thought you wanted to sleep?"

He chuckled. " Sorry you are so delectable I can't help it, you taste divine my love."

He lay down and pulled the covers up over us and pulled me into his arms. " Goodnight my beautiful angel I love you."

" Goodnight my sexy hot quarterback I love you too."

For the first time in I don't know how long I finally felt safe and loved, sleep found me quickly.

I woke to a bright light; the most delicious smell and a hardness pressed against my backside, hmm Edward and morning wood. I slowly reached behind me grasping onto the massive length behind me.

" Good morning love." He whispered in my ear.

" Someone is very happy this morning."

" Make that two of us."

" Little bit cocky this morning aren't ya." I said stroking him up and down trying to mess with him.

" Sure am. And it's all your fault."

" My fault." I said, shocked he was blaming me for the morning wood, classic it's always the girl's fault, men get turned on to easy, what the hell am I saying I think I could orgasm just looking at him running his fingers through his hair.

" Yes your fault, you and your sex dreams, wiggling that ass all night up against me I could not take it anymore I have to have you." He said as she slapped away my hand a slid inside me moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

" So wet, so ready, always ready for me." He moaned in my ear.

" Edward stop teasing and just fuck me hard please." I whined.

" Harder like this." His thrusts went deeper.

" Shit, fuck damn I'm coming." I moaned.

" That's it baby, let me feel you come all over my dick." My walls clamped down on him as wave after wave hit me, I felt him thrust one more time then he was spilling his seed into me and he stilled.

"Good god I don't think I am going to be able to walk today." I whined. Edward giggled into my back as he placed soft gentle kisses there.

The phone on the bedside table rang breaking up our post coital bliss, I got up and walked into the bathroom starting the shower, who knows how long Edward was going to be on the phone call. I stepped into the shower the hot spray from the rain showerhead relaxing my muscles as it slid down my body.

I felt rather than heard Edward join me in the shower, his strong arms encircling my waist. " Mmmm you smell so good, and you look so sexy all dripping wet." He whispered in my ear, causing my body to light on fire.

" So who was on the phone." I know it was nosey of me to ask but I was curious.

" My other girlfriend." I stiffened in his arms. " Yeah she was wondering when I was going to visit her."

I tried to pull away but his strong masculine arms would not let me go, his chuckles against my back told me he was kidding, I spun around and slapped his chest, causing him to step away from me.

" You ass that's not funny." I pouted.

He chuckled more. " I thought it was, your so much fun to tease." He ran his hand through his hair, flipping the water off, he was standing directly under the showerhead. The water raining down on him making him all wet was the sexiest thing I have ever seen and it was making me all hot and bothered, I wanted to lick every drop off him.

I stepped back towards the back wall of glass. Two could play at this game; he thinks teasing me is fun I'll show him tease. My backside hit the glass wall with a thump. " Well is your other girlfriend as sexy as me when she does this?" I ran my hands across my breast's twisting my nipples as my fingers ran across them eliciting a hiss out of Edward, I looked down Edward's body yes his wonder worm as he likes to call it was reacting just like I wanted it too.

" And is your other girlfriend as sexy as me when she does this?" my fingers left my breasts and slowly slid down between my legs, my eyes never leaving Edwards face, he was watching my fingers as I slowly slid them along my folds. Edward swallowed hard when I slipped two fingers inside myself and began pumping. I could not help it I closed my eyes wishing it was Edward's fingers inside me.

" Bella." Edward growled in my ear. " No one is as sexy as you, no one you hear me." I could only nod. He stilled my fingers. " As much as I would love to sit here and watch you get yourself off, cause that shit is sexy as hell, we can't Alice will be here in 10 min to get you to go get a massage." He grabbed my hand pulling my fingers out from inside me and put them in his mouth sucking them clean. " Yum essence of Bella, the best fucking stuff on the planet." He released my fingers with a sly smirk on his face.

Damn him and his cockiness I needed to step up my game. I turned facing the glass wall infront of me " Hmm a massage you say, well I can't wait to have some hot guys hands all over me today." I slowly bent down purposely pushing my ass out towards Edward to grab the body wash; I quickly looked over my shoulder and stood back up. I knew I was in trouble Edward's eyes were on fire.

It was less than 2 seconds and I was slammed up against the glass wall, my right leg raised and his cock was inside me pounding me hard. " Your mine." He hissed in my ear. " Mine do you understand."

" Yes yours, I'm all yours." I grunted.

" Good, this body is mine and no one touches it but me." He slid one hand between us and rubbed my clit sending me over the edge.

" Bella, god, I'm, fuck I'm coming." He stilled both of us panting trying to come back down from the orgasms we just had.

" God baby you are going to be the death of me." He kissed behind my ear. " I love you so much baby."

I spun around in his arms, and kissed him on the lips. " I love you to Edward just so we are clear I do not share my man got that."

" Loud and clear baby, now let me clean you up before that pixie barges in here and steals you away from me." He grabbed the body wash and loofa and washed my body off, I hissed as he rubbed it between my legs.

" Sorry it's sensitive right now." He stopped washing me down there.

' I'm so sorry Bella, Did I hurt you Baby."

" No, it's not use to all the attention it's been getting."

He chuckled in my ear. " Maybe we should let it have a rest."

I spun around. " No please, I think it will be all recuperated after my massage." I don't think I can get enough of this man.

" We will see, as much as I love making love to you, I don't mind just laying with you in my arms." He finished washing me up. " Ok you are all clean, let's get out of here so you can get dressed." He turned off the water and stepped out grabbing two white fluffy towels; he handed me one wrapping his around his waist and walked out into the room.

Gah he is the sexiest man on the planet and he is all mine. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, I walked back into the room Edward was slipping on a pair of black boxer briefs, Damn how does he make a simple pair of underwear look amazingly sexy.

" Stop biting that bottom lip Miss Swan you know what it does to me." How did he know I was biting my lip his back was turned to me?

" I'm not."

" Yeah whatever, you can't fool me beautiful." He turned around and smirked. " They are just boxers my angel."

" Yeah a pair of boxers with you in them." I blushed and walked over to my suitcase pulling out a pair of black lace boy shorts and a black lace demi cup bra slipping them on.

" I'm disappointed you're not wearing the Cullen underwear today." He said as he slid his hands around my waist planting a kiss on my forehead.

" Sorry mister they are dirty, no more wearing those this trip."

He pouted. " Really, you're pouting, you have no one to blame for that but yourself."

" I can't help myself your too sexy for your own good with my name on your sexy ass, I might just have to tattoo my name on it just so people know your mine."

" Oh really." I reached up and planted a kiss on his lips I could not help it he's just so dang adorable when he gets possessive.

His kisses are like sweet honey on my lips and I can't get enough. I reluctantly pulled away. " I better get dressed before we hear banging on the door." He released me and walked back over to his suitcase.

I slipped on my black shorts and black tank. Pulling on my white burn out tee over my tank I grabbed my Guiseppe Zanotti low wedge sandals and sat down on the bed to put them on, damn Alice and her designer clothes, I would love to wear my chucks just once. Keep on dreaming it won't ever happen with Alice around she would take one look at me and tell me to go change.

Edward slipped on his Grey basketball shorts and put on a white V neck T-shirt, gah can that man just wear white V neck T-shirts the rest of his life I would die a happy girl. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down by me, slipping on his black flip-flops and a Yankee's hat. He bent down and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

" You look beautiful my love, I hate to leave you but I have too go I'm going to be late." He kissed me one more time. " Here is a extra key to the room love, and promise me that you won't let another man touch you."

I giggled. " Oh so possessive, how am I suppose to get a massage then."

" Make sure it's a girl. " He growled.

He stood up off the bed, and wiggled his sexy ass in front of me, I could not resist I slapped it. " I love you Edward you, nobody else. You own me."

A knock on the door interrupted us. He pulled away and I sighed. I walked into the bathroom grabbing my brush and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, knowing Alice I am sure we had the full package booked for today.

I walked back out into the living room; Alice and Jasper were chatting up Edward. He looked at me and smiled. " Baby got to go I love you, have a relaxing day today please, we have a dinner reservation at 6 and then we are going clubbing later on with the gang." He blew me a kiss and winked, then he and Jasper walked out the door.

The massage was very relaxing Jordan who by the way is very gay worked his magical fingers not as magical as Edwards but close, on my body soothing my muscles. I think I fell asleep.

" So how's it going with Edward?" Rosalie said as she plopped herself on the lounger in our cabana by the pool, seriously that girl should go into modeling, she had on a red polka dot bikini and looked like Carmen Electra lying there.

" Good." I took a sip of my Pina colada.

" Just good, he oozes sex come on I bet he makes you orgasm just looking at him." Alice and Rosalie giggled.

" Um I'm telling Jasper you said that, and Rose what would Emmett say." They are right though he can make me come just looking at him. I felt my face heating up just thinking about it.

" Ha we are right, Bella babe you need to control that blush it gives you away every time." My best friend was ganging up on me I'm wounded. I threw the red pillow at her that was sitting on my lounge chair.

" Shut up, ok I admit the man knows what he's doing and you won't be hearing me complain." I finished off my drink and sat it on the table next to me.

" We won't hear complaining but we might be hearing some other noises tell me Bella are you screamer?" Rose sipped her margarita.

Our cabana boy brought me another pina colada." God seriously you two are out of control." I shook my head. " I will say this we have three of the hottest football players in the NFL."

" I'll drink to that." Rose lifted her glass

" Me too." Alice rose hers to her lips

We sat there sipping our drinks and giggling, " So girls are you looking forward to the club tonight? I have your dresses in my room."

"Alice Brandon what have you done?" I questioned she just smirked. The girl is pure evil.

" Just have a little faith in me please, so after your dinner come to Jasper's room and we can get ready, Rose and I will be here waiting."

" You make it sound like I can't get ready myself, Alice after living with you I think I can manage on my own thank you very much." She pouted.

" Your ruining my fun, I just thought that we could hang out while we get ready like the good old days." She looked at me with her sad puppy eyes.

I felt bad, " I'm sorry, hey Okay I'll meet you in Jasper's room, happy now." I rolled my eyes at her giddiness.

" Yes very." She paused and looked over at the entrance to the pool. "Oh my god."

I whipped my head towards the pool. Three of the hottest guys were walking towards us, one in particular caught my eye, he put Michelangelo's the David to shame. His bronze hair blowing in the breeze, his perfect taunt muscles flexing as he walked, the light dusting of hair above the waistband of his black boardshorts was making me salivate. I think I just swooned out of my lounge chair.

" God seriously those boys have all the women starring at them now, I get they were trying to impress us but really do they need to be so damn sexy all the time." Rose complained.

I could not help but giggle. The boys jumped in the pool, and sure enough most of the women lying on the lounge chairs were now focused on the pool. One blonde in particular walked to the edge of the pool and sat herself on the side.

" Is she ever going to give up." I pointed towards the leech.

" Nope, trust me Bella, Edward would not touch that with a ten foot pole, plus he only has eyes for you, I've never see him look at a girl like he looks at you, not even Charlotte.

" Who's Charlotte?" I don't remember Edward ever mentioning her.

" Shit, um nobody." Rosalie whispered.

I did not get a chance to question her further cause Edward was getting out of the pool right by the leech. This should be interesting; he completely ignored her walking towards us looking like a wet Greek God. He walked right up to me plopped down on the lounge chair and a planted a sweet sexy kiss on my lips.

" Mm you taste so good, your evil you know that, lying here in that sexy little bikini." He smirked.

" Me who's the evil one walking in like a Greek god making all the women swoon."

" Tell me Mrs. Swan do I make you swoon." I just nodded. He shook his head, water droplets landed on my belly.

" Your getting me all wet Edward, stop."

He giggled. " I thought that was the point."

I slapped his chest. " Your bad." I tried to shove him off me but he was not bugging. He picked me up off the lounge chair and threw me over his shoulder.

" I think you need some cooling off my lady." He walked towards the pool with me kicking and screaming the whole way.

" Put me down." I screamed.

" What's that I can't hear you." Ha said.

" I said put me down." I screamed again.

" What's the magic word?" he questioned.

" Please, please put me down." I pleaded. I could tell we were at the edge of the pool.

" Well since you asked nicely." He pulled me off his shoulder and into his arms the tossed me into the pool.

That jerk, I came up gasping, Edward was standing on the edge, wearing a huge sexy smirk on his face.

" You okay." He asked.

Yeah asshole nothing like swallowing a whole pool full of water. " Just dandy." I said as I tried to throw water at him.

" Well boys one down two more to go." Edward walked back over to the cabana, this will be fun to watch Alice would be easy but Rose is another thing. Sure enough he had Alice over his shoulder and into the pool in less than a minute.

" Big fat jerk." Alice screamed as she surfaced. Jasper swam over to her and planted a kiss on her lips to shut her up.

" Um you might want to go help with that." I pointed over to the cabana, Edward was in the middle of chasing Rose around the lounge chairs, Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the pool to go help. Alice swam her way over to where I was treading water. The sight at the cabana was one that should be recorded and put on youtube, three hot football players chasing a blonde bombshell round and round.

" That scene right there gives another meaning to ring around the Rosie." Alice about choked from her laughter. " You okay there tink."

" Oh my god we need that on video, it's the funniest thing I have ever seen." We both laughed trying to keep ourselves afloat.

It took them five minutes to get Rose into the pool, Edward and Emmett had her legs Jasper had her arms, Rose was screaming at Emmett threatening him with no sex for a month if he threw her in, we'll see if she follows through with her threat.

The boys went back and lay on our lounge chairs, resting their hands behind their heads like smug little bastards. Oh yeah paybacks a bitch. I motioned for the girls to swim closer; we turned our backs to them.

" Girls I think paybacks are in order."

" Oh yeah to bad this is a public pool or my bikini would be tossed and I would be walking out of the pool naked and into our room and the door locked with no chance of him getting in." Rose said, a matter of fact. Alice and I just giggled.

" Well since that's out of the cards what do you suggest we do then." I asked.

" We have plenty of time to come up with something before tonight." Alice said as we swam over to get out of the pool."

I walked over to Edward and grabbed my towel that was laying on the back of the lounge chair, his eyes never left my chest as I purposely put it in his face when I leaned down for the towel. I wrapped the white fluffy towel around myself and plopped down next to him.

" You evil little vixen." Edward whispered in my ear. "You can't tease me like that love."

Every time he says love to me I melt, something about the way he says it and knowing that its me he is calling love turns me on. " Well you should really think about looking so damn sexy laying here, you know it's really not fair."

" What's not fair baby?" He asked.

" The fact that all the women sitting around the pool are wanting a piece of you, I would have to say you are the bigger tease."

" Well they can't have me cause you have me baby, I love you nobody else comes close to you my angel." He leaned down and planted a very sweet kiss on my lips.

" Mmmmm I love your kisses, I can't get enough of them." I leaned back in for another one.

" That make two of us, let's go back to the room love so we can get ready for dinner." Edward got up off the lounge chair and held his hand out for me to stand up. He grabbed my bag and threw it up on his shoulder.

I slipped on my shorts and flip-flops; I slipped my fingers through his, and said goodbye to the girls promising Alice I would meet her in her room later. We walked hand in hand to his room; I slipped into the bathroom and started the shower I needed to wash the chlorine off my body. I slipped under the hot spray I felt Edwards strong arms wrap around me he sweet soft lips pressed into my shoulder.

" I so happy I met you baby." He tightened his hold on me.

" I feel the same way." I whispered as I spun around and held him around his waist.

We washed off quickly; we did not have time to have any kind of fun. We dressed quietly, I slipped on my red maxi dress and sat down on the bed to slip on my white sandals, I looked over at Edward he was buttoning up the last buttons on his on a white line shirt, he took my breath away.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. " Every time I look at you, you take my breath away, I can't get over the fact that you are mine." He kissed my neck.

" I love you Edward." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed."

" Let's go love I'm starving." We walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was great he took me to this quaint little Italian restaurant, we talked about our likes and dislikes, we talked about everything and anything imaginable the only topic we did not breach was past relationships he knew a small amount of mine with James, I wanted to bring up Charlotte, Rose had said something about her earlier in the day and I was very curious as to why he wont talk about her. I would love to ask Rose about her maybe tonight I would get a chance.

The limo ride back to the hotel was filled with a very hot make-out session in the back seat. I don't know what it is about making out in the back seat while someone else drives you but I could do that all day long, especially when Edward Cullen was your partner.

I kissed Edward goodbye and Jasper's door telling him I would see him later, Alice grabbed me and set me down in the seat in front of the mirror and began her magic, she braided a portion of my hair and pinned it to the side and left the rest of my hair down creating curls.

When she was done she slipped out of the bathroom and came back with a silver garment bag and pulled out three very skimpy shinny dresses, one was gold the other red and a blue one, she handed off our dresses to us.

" Seriously Alice what are we a firework on the 4th oh July, I am not wearing this it will barley cover my ass." I set the offending article of clothing down on the counter.

" Live a little Bella, come on let's just make the pixie happy." Rose slipped off her robe, and slipped on the red dress Alice handed her.

Alice slipped her gold dress on, "Come on Bella please trust me you wont regret wearing this tonight."

I rolled my eyes at her and eyed the blue dress lying on the counter. " I can't wear a bra with this thing." I pouted.

" You won't need one, the girls will stay in place." Rose sat down on the side of the bathtub and slipped on some gold heels Alice laid out for her.

" Says the girl with a nice rack." I gave in and slipped on the dress.

Alice was smiling at me, I looked in the mirror and turned around yep I was right it barley covered my ass.

" Edward is going to flip his lid Bella when you walk out." Rose said as she handed me my silver heels.

" No way I can't even walk in flats Alice are you trying to kill me."

" Stop being a baby, put them on trust me I know you can walk in them, plus your chucks would look hideous with this dress." She pushed me back down in the chair, grabbed my heels and strapped them on my feet. She helped me stand up.

"Okay girls we ready to blow the socks off our men." Rose said as she put the final touches on her makeup.

" Sure let's go." I said I was not sure how Edward was going to feel, would he think I was sexy, I am sure there will be plenty of women at the club far sexier than me.

We left Jasper's room and headed over to Rose and Emmett's room, we walked in the boys were over by the bar already drinking a beer. I gasped damn him Edward was looking sexy as hell he had on some black pants, the top two buttons were undone on his gray shirt his sleeves were rolled up past his wrists.

" Absofuckinglutley not." I jumped at Edward's voice. I tuned to leave the room, I could clearly tell he did not like what he saw. I turned to leave the room the tears welling up in my eyes, I knew I should not have allowed Alice to dress me.

" Stop right there do not." He was in front of me blocking the door. " You are not allowed to go out looking like that."

" I'm sorry." I looked down. " Edward." I whispered his name hoping he would let me leave the room so I could go change.

" Edward, you are being mean stop it right now." Emmett said.

" No I can't let her go to the club looking that sexy the men will be all over her, no way in hell am I letting that happen." My heart perked up did I hear him right he thought I was sexy.

" Baby look at me, please." I looked up, wiping the traitor tear that started to fall down my cheek. "What were you thinking? Did you really think I did not like this." I nodded my head.

" God sorry love." He grabbed my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Are you crazy. Damn girl when you walked in I was instantly hard, you are a very beautiful sexy creature I love you baby. Please forgive me, it's just for some reason I get very possessive when it comes to you, and you are looking sexy as hell in that little dress that's barley covering your ass.

I am so stupid how many times has he told me I'm sexy or beautiful, how many times does he have to tell me he loves me before I get it through my thick skull, how many times is he going to have to apologize to me for my self doubt, I am sure in time he is going to get sick of having to grovel and he's going to leave.

" Thank you, I am sure you are sick of my self doubt." I whispered, knowing we had an audience.

" Never doubt how I feel about you baby okay." I nodded; he lifted my chin and kissed my lips, erasing al my self-doubt with his lips.

" Now that you have kissed and made up can we go now." Alice piped up breaking up our little make up session.

" Sure Pixe, since you supply the women of my dreams with her wardrobe I think you and I need to have a little chat later." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out the door.

We walked into the club the music was blaring patrons were grinding out on the dance floor, others were standing around tables drinking, we slipped into the private booth that Edward had secured, the seats were a red leather and the table was black, it was a theme through out the whole clubs interior.

I slid close to Edward making room for Alice to slide in next to me, she handed me my clutch, and I placed it in my lap.

"So Edward we still on for the 4th, your parents okay with all of us crashing their place Alice is really excited to come out." Edward punched Jasper on the arm

Edward looked at me with a look of sorrow on his face. " Oh shit Bella, please forgive me I have been meaning to ask you if you want to come out to my parents house in the Hamptons and spend the 4th with me."

" I thought you would never ask." I kissed him on the cheek. " Of course I would love to come spend the 4th with you." I kissed his lips. I felt him relax against my lips.

" Seriously dude you never asked her, wow pussy, you said after the dinner that first night, that was the first thing you were going to ask her the next time you saw her." Jasper laughed.

" Whatever, had other things on my mind. Sorry love do you forgive me."

" Of course, but just so you know your mother asked me before you got a chance too." My clutch started vibrating; Edward raised his eyes at me when I took my phone out of my purse.

" I have to take this its Angela, something might be wrong at the restaurant." Alice let me out of the booth, and I walked down the back hallway to find some quiet.

I answered the phone. Angela was sobbing. "Ang what's wrong." I asked. She was starting to freak me out.

" Bella, the restaurant." She barley got that out.

" What about he restaurant Ang."

" Someone tried to start it on fire, I had just left after I closed up and was getting into my car when I saw smoke coming out the front door, I'm sorry."

" Wait how do you know that someone tried to light it on fire." I yelled not at her but I was starting to loose it, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

" The fire fighters said they could smell gas, Bella you need to get back here they need you for insurance purposes."

" Is it a total loss, please say no." I cried.

" Bella, we are going to have to rebuild." She said quietly.

" I'll be on the next flight out."I pushed end on the phone, and sobbed I had no clue how long I was sitting there before I felt strong warm arms wrap around me.

" God baby what's wrong please talk to me, I've been worried about you, you have been gone for 20 min, I was looking everywhere what's wrong come on baby please talk to me did someone hurt you." Edward sat down on the floor and sat me in his lap.

I just sat there sobbing into his chest. I felt him pick me up and walk out of the club. He placed me in the back of the limo and climbed in placing me back in his lap " Alice help me please I can't get her to talk to me." He pleaded with her. I sobbed more into his chest.

" Bella you have to tell us what happened we can't help you if you don't talk we don't know what's going on you are scarring all of us come on." I felt her hands running circles on my back.

" The, the restaurant it's gone." I barley choked out.

" Baby what do you mean it's gone?" Edward asked.

" It's gone someone lit it on fire tonight." I sobbed harder what was I going to do, that was my life it was everything I worked so hard for.

" God baby shhh I'm so so sorry." Edward held me tighter and ran his hand though my hair trying to calm me.

" I have to go back to New York tonight they need me there for insurance purposes, sorry, I ruined this night for everyone."

" Stop you did not ruin anything little sis, we will get you back to New York okay and we will figure out who did this and I will kick their ass and they will be sorry they ever messed with you." Emmett said from the other side of the limo.

I finally looked up at Edward. " Sorry." I whispered again, his dark gray shirt was stained with my tears.

" Stop apologizing, I'm going to talk to my coach and come home with you baby there is only a few more days left."

" No, you need to stay they need you here, I'll be okay."

" Stop being so damn stubborn and let me take care of you." He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

" You do take care of me babe, but I would feel guilty making you come home, please for me stay finish your training, I want no I need my sexy quarterback to have good season." I pleaded. the truth was I wanted to try and do this on my own, yes you can call my stubborn, but I have never needed a man to take care of me before, this was new territory for me.

" I'll come home with her Edward, I'll take care of her." Alice said.

We got back to the hotel I packed my stuff not talking; I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt and walked in the bathroom to change.

" Hey I love you." Edward helped unzip my dress. "You looked very sexy tonight by the way, and I was looking forward to coming back here and ravishing you."

"Sorry I ruined that."

" Please stop apologizing I was just trying to say how much I love you Bella, your are my life now. I can't imagine you not in it, and even though I feel like killing the person who did this to you, I am so grateful you were here with me and not there I could have lost you."

" Thank you that means so much to me, you are my life too Edward, I love you with all my heart." I stood up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss, knowing that he loves me as much as I love him, and knowing I mean, as much to him as he means to me will help me get through this.

Edward and Jasper let us off at the curb, saying goodbye this time was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do, tears welled up in my eyes when I looked back after our long embrace and the few chaste kisses he gave me. Edward was leaning on the hood of the limo watching me as I walked away. Alice smiled at me as we walked through the doors and up to the ticket counter. The next available flight was leaving in an hour, we barley made it through security and too our gate. I plopped down in the first class seat and pulled out my phone to turn it off, I had a message from Edward.

" I love you so much baby, watching you walk away killed me, I already miss you so much please have a safe flight baby and please call me when you land, I don't care what time it is you better call me, I love you."

He was crying I could tell. I pulled my phone out and sent him a quick text letting him know we had boarded the flight and that I would call him as soon as we landed. I shut my phone off. And closed my eyes, I was not looking forward to what was waiting for me at home, maybe I should have let Edward come home with me, I really could use him right now.

Alice grabbed my hand a squeezed it, I laid my head on her shoulder, Alice would have to do.

* * *

AN: so I hope you liked it, hmm wonder who started the fire. Also we will get to find out more about Charlotte coming soon, maybe around the time they will spend in the Hamptons.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I took a break from writing and now I am back at it again

Once again I do not own twilight I just like playing with the characters that Steph created

Hope you enjoy this one

** like my other story this is not beta'd**

* * *

We finally touched down in NY, I think I slept the whole flight, Alice grabbed our carry-on's and pulled me to baggage claim, think my body was moving on auto pilot, my mind was off in another direction. Who would want to burn down the restaurant and why. That was my life's dream and now what was I going to do.

" You are going to start over, we will find another maybe even better location and we will build a more beautiful restaurant Bella."

" Did I say that out loud."

" Yes, you were mumbling it the whole flight in your sleep, now listen I have Esme on speed dial if you need her, she said she is ready to help you in any way you need, I took the next week off and am here for you too."

" No…. No Alice you cant do that you have deadlines, and clients that need you."

" I don't care, you are more important." Alice said, as she lifted not only mine but her suitcase off the carousel. " Now can you focus enough to pull your bag along so we can go home and I can get you into bed, I'm on strict orders from Edward, I don't think I want to piss him off."

All I could do was nod my head, Alice put the handle to my luggage in my hand she grabbed my carry on from my hands and her bags and walked ahead of me, and I followed like a good girl. Edward had a car waiting for us. I slipped inside the black town car and rested my head on the window. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward. He answered groggily.

" Hey, sorry to wake you we landed and are on our way home."

" The car was there right you didn't have to wait."

" No it was here waiting for us, thank you by the way."

" I love you baby, it's the least I could do since I'm stuck here in this big bed by myself, God I miss your warmth. " he sounded so tired.

" I miss you too, go back to sleep you need your rest." I whispered.

" So do you, I want you to take a hot bath and climb into bed for me when you get home please. God I should be there taking care of you Bella."

" I'll be fine."

" Bella love."

" What." I looked out the window we were leaving JFK and heading out on the expressway.

" Let us help you. Alice is at your beckon call until I get back, my mother is a phone call away, and if you need me please don't hesitate to call I don't care what time it is or I'm in the middle of practice your are important baby. I love you so much if you need me to I will get the next flight out of here and be there as fast as I can Bella."

" I love you too, Just stay and finish up what you need to do then come home, I'll let you get back to sleep."

" Love you baby, the minute the last practice is over I'm on that flight, call me in the morning when you get up okay, I'll have my phone on me all day just call me if you need me okay."

" Okay." I sighed. " Sweet dreams Edward."

" Always baby, same to you."

" Okay." I hung up with Edward, the tears started again, as much as I wanted him here with me, I don't want to be that girl that the press paint in a bad light. Can just see the headlines" Edward Cullen not having stellar season could it be the new girl in his life?" yeah no thank you.

Since it was so late and there was no traffic we made it home quickly, Alice ushered me up the steps and into my room. " Do you need me to run the bath water for you."

" No, I'm not an invalid."

" Nobody said you were Bella we are just trying to help you out, you look like you are lost I…. Just want to help anyway I can." She looked dejected.

" I know sorry, It's….. Just my mind is still trying to process everything, a few hours ago I was having the time of my life with Edward and now my whole life has been shattered. What am I going to do, my poor employee's will need to find new jobs and when I do get a new restaurant up and running they wont be able to come back and work for me. I just want to curl up in a ball and pretend this never happened. Edward does not need all this shit going on he needs to focus on his career, maybe we should just cool things off."

" Are you fucking insane Bella." Alice yelled at me her hands flailing everywhere. " You are not going to cool things off. Edward loves you, I am pretty sure he would rather be here with you than playing football right now. Jasper had to rip his credit card out of his hand at the airport, he was about to buy a ticket and come home. Jasper had to force Edward out of the airport and back in the car Bella. It's killing him he's in Florida and you are here and he can't be here to comfort you." Alice wrapped her arms around my shaking body and turned the faucet on.

" Alice." I whispered and sobbed into her neck.

" Shhhh. It's going to be okay Bella, everything is going to work out."

" How do I just start over, it feels like we just opened our doors and now… It's going to take months to rebuild."

" Hush let's worry about that in the morning okay, your bath is ready for you, I'll be back when you're out."

All I could do was nod; Alice slipped out of the bathroom and shut the door. I slowly undressed and slipped into the warmth of the bath water, the water cascaded over my shoulders as I slowly sunk down in the warmth. I fell in love with this bathroom the moment I walked into the room; it was one of the selling points in this house. I loved it from the turquoise glass tiles of the shower to the infinity tub that I was now laying in. Inhaling the lavender scent that was permeating the air, I instantly relaxed. Alice had gone all out and lit the candles by the bath the flames casting amber shadows against the dark brown wall opposite the tub. I closed my eyes wishing that the warmth surrounding my body, was not from the water but from Edward's strong arms.

I don't know how long I was laying there in the bath could have been minute's even hours I did not want to leave but the water had gone cold and my fingers and toes were prunes. I left the confines of my large tub and slipped on the fluffy white robe that Alice had laid out for me. I wandered into the adjoining closet and slipped on some pink boy shorts and a cream cami. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail.

I walked out into my room Alice was standing there with a cup of steaming liquid. " Did that help?" she asked as she set the cup and saucer on my nightstand and pulled my navy blue duvet down and patted the mattress signaling for me to get in bed.

I climbed in and she covered me up and handed me the cup, looking down the mixture looked like a cup of steaming liquid mud. " What the hell is this?"

" It's homemade kava tea."

" It smells like shit."

" Just drink it, it will help you relax."

" Alice you know how I feel about drinking and taking crazy stuff."

" Oh yes the girl who refuses to take Advil when she has a headache… listen just one cup will not hurt… Please just drink it for me." She batted her eyelashes.

" God Alice, you suck." I tipped the cup to my lips instantly regretting the decision to allow an Alice eyelash bat to persuade me into drinking the awful smelling liquid.

" Drink it fast." Alice looked on with amazement as I tipped the last remaining drops out of the cup.

" God it tastes like dirt." I scrunched up my nose as I put the cup down on the nightstand by my bed.

"And you would know what dirt tastes like…" we both started laughing. Last year Jacob made us do a relay race and he purposely put me in the leg that had to run through the mud, Jake was scared of Alice and he did not want to ruin his precious outfit. Oh and let's not forget he did not tell me what leg I was running until right before the start. God he's so gay and a bitch. I should have known though the race was called the Muddy Buddy relay.

" Oh the memories, you were covered head to toe in mud, your teeth were black instead of white and your face when you handed him the baton…. God I need to find those pictures." Alice hopped off the bed and ran from the room.

She was back in an instant photo album in hand and scooted herself up against the headboard and opened the front cover there I stood only the whites of my eyes showing. " Oh god you can only see the whites of my eyes." We both busted up laughing.

" Okay short of you having to run through that mud pile that was a fun day." Alice said as she flipped the pages.

" It was fun, Oh do you remember when I took off after Jake when the race was over." Alice flipped through the album no doubt trying to find the picture.

" Oh here it is." We both laughed, Jake was making fun of how muddy I was, and I took off running after him we both landed in the mud pit. Seth of course had the whole affair documented from me first taking off after him to me bumping into him when Alice yelled my name to stop, of course Jake just held onto me as we both fell in.

" The best was you guys trying to climb out, you both kept slipping until Seth decided to hand the camera over to me and went to help you guys."

" No the best was when Jake pulled Seth in and then proceeded to make out with him and I used them as a stepping stone to get out."

We both laughed. " Best day ever, well that was until I met Jasper that day trumps all the rest."

We both sighed. " Yeah, I feel the same."

" Well girlie you have a big day tomorrow, what time do you have to meet with the insurance adjuster again."

" I think he said ten." I slid down under the covers.

" Do you want me to sleep with you tonight, I will you know." Alice said.

" I'm fine just don't let me sleep in to late I still need to call everyone and see how they are doing, you know tell them that if they want to find another job they can."

Let's just cross the bridge tomorrow okay after we speak to the adjuster. He might have some options for you in the morning."

" Okay, I'll just wait to freak out tomorrow." I said as I curled up under the covers.

" That's the spirit." Alice left the room.

I rolled over and turned off the light on the nightstand. And closed my eyes hoping sleep found me quick.

* * *

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up and I rubbed my eyes, the morning light streaming through the west facing windows lighted up the room. Alice thought it was crazy of me to make this room the master when we renovated since I'm really not a morning person but I loved how the light filters through the windows warming the room up in an instant. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand smiling

" I love you." I said into the phone.

" Morning beautiful, I love you too and miss you like crazy my bed was fucking lonely without you last night."

" I was lonely without you too, but Alice made me the most discussing tea and It really relaxed me surprisingly I slept pretty well." I looked at the clock. " Well at least for the four hours I got."

" I'm glad you got some rest baby, listen I have to go but my mom said she's meeting you girls for lunch to go over some plans to help you rebuild."

" About that." Edward would not let me get a word in.

" Hush just let her help you, she wants to do this Bella, she feels like she owes it to Charlie to take care of you."

" Okay." I sighed in the phone

" Good thanks for not being too stubborn." He chuckled. " Okay Jasper and Emmett are waiting for me downstairs baby I got to go, love you so much, oh I sent some breakfast over for you girls Alice should be knocking on your door."

Sure enough a knock came on the door. And Alice came through the doors holding two coffees and a bag from the bagel shop down the street.

" Mmm Breakfast in bed, thanks Q.B."

" Well next time you get breakfast in bed I am going to make damn sure its me who is serving you and not the little pixie."

" Looking forward to that." Alice handed me the coffee and plopped down on the bed pulling out two cinnamon raisin bagels and handed me one.

" Good cause I'll make good on that promise when I get back, okay I really got to go, please call me later after you talk to the insurance adjuster and let me know what he says okay."

" Promise. Go get all manly on the football field for me okay."

" You like me all manly don't you." He laughed. " Love you baby."

I could hear the chime for the elevator and knew he would loose cell service while in the elevator, my time with Edward was coming to a halt. " Love you too."

" You two make me sick." Alice mocked us. " Edward tell Jasper I said I miss him." Alice yelled and Edward laughed I knew he had heard her.

" Okay I'm really going now before I have to wait for another elevator." Seems neither of us wanted to say bye.

I laughed; he was so cute when he was flustered. " I'll call you later stud." I hung up the phone and took a bite of the bagel Alice had spread some plain cream cheese on it for me.

" Your man is perfect." Alice said, her mouth full of Bagel.

" He is perfect." I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, I grabbed some shorts and a tank top it was going to be pretty hot today in NY, I braided a portion of my hair and threw it up into a ponytail.

" Jasper is pretty perfect too if I do say so myself." I said as I poked my head out the door of the bathroom. Grabbing the coffee mug I walked out and sat down on the bed.

" He is so perfect Bella, thank you for taking me to the wedding." Alice had this far away look on her face.

" You miss him too."

" Of course but enough of this lets get you to your meeting you are more important right now." Alice jumped off the bed and was out the door before I could argue with her.

I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, Alice was right behind me and we headed out the door, There was a black town car waiting outside our door and an older gentleman with very dark skin and dreadlocks leaning against the side of the car.

" Miss Swan, Miss Brandon I'll be your driver today, I'm Winston and it's a pleasure to be working with you two lovely ladies today." The man had a very thick Jamaican accent he tipped his hat at us and we climb in the back seat when he shut the door we both giggled.

" Is it a pre requisite that you have some weird name to drive a car for the rich and famous I mean Winston is that even Jamaican." I shook my head.

" I know, but he's cute for an old guy and that accent wow." Alice said as our drive climbed in the front seat.

" I have orders from Mr. Cullen to take you anywhere you want to go today." Winston said as he pulled away from the curb. " So ladies where will it be?" he asked as he came to a stop at the corner of our street.

" I have to meet with someone at my restaurant can you take us there, it's by the water front, I gave him the address and he nodded and turned the corner. The ride was long due to the morning traffic and we pulled up right at ten. The tears were flowing as we pulled up and I could see that the inside of the building was totally black and gutted. Yellow caution tape was across the front of the restaurant, there were firefighters still in the debris lifting tings and making sure they got the fire all out.

Alice handed me a tissue as Winston came and opened the door for me. " Bella it's going to be okay." She squeezed my hand.

" So sorry Ms. Bella for your loss, I heard your restaurant was one of the best in NY, if you re open I'll be the first in line." A man standing on the street in his business suit said as I walked up in front of where Bliss stood.

I was flattered. " Thank you sir." Was all that I could say with out choking up, I was already a mess from the crying I did in the car, Alice and I walked over to where the adjuster was standing surveying the damage to the building.

He was a tall lanky man with glasses and dark brown hair. " I'm guessing you are Isabella Swan." The man held his hand out for me to shake. " I'm Peter Cross, the adjuster working on this case for you, I spoke with the fire Marshall he's suppose to meet us here, looks like he's running a little late." He finished shaking my hand and let go.

" You can call me Bella, yeah um sorry I was out of town when this happened, I'm just shocked, what happens now?" The streets were filling with people some stopping to look at the damage and whispering to each other. I tried to ignore the looks they were giving me.

" Well it kind of looks like it's a total loss." He smirked and just gave him my bitch brow. " Yeah Okay well after I speak with the fire Marshall we will know more. But you were very smart and insured for the full amount of so if they do determine it's arson well then after we do our investigation you should be reimburse for the loss. We will give you checks to pay for the restoration and rebuild also we will give you a check to pay your employee's."

" So how long will that take, and how much will I be getting."

" Well it all depends on how fast we get this all processed lets just hear what the Marshall says first, then we can talk after about the logistics of what I need you to do okay." He pushed his glasses back up off his nose.

" Okay." Alice was rubbing circles on my back.

A big burley man stepped out of a black cruiser and walked over to us he had on black pants and a blue NY firefighter shirt, he must be the fire Marshall. Another car pulled up this time it was a police cruiser, a

" Sorry I'm late folks we had another fire last night at an apartment building on fifty seventh street, whole thing went up in flames, lots of people misplaced."

" Oh that's so sad." I said and looked back over to where my building use to stand, where I came to work every morning, where I felt so much joy watching people enjoy a night out on the town with some delicious food.

" You must be Ms. Swan, I'm the fire Marshall, but you can call me Coop, and this here is Officer Dan."

" It's nice to meet you wish it were under different circumstances." I said as I shook both of their hands.

" Nice to meet you and who is this lovely lady next to you." Officer Dan asked winking at Alice.

" Oh yeah sorry this lovely lady is Alice my friend and roommate."

Alice and Dan shook hands, she turned around and rolled her eyes.

" So this is what we know so far. According to your manager Angela Webber she had just locked the doors for the night and was walking out to her car when the smoke started coming out from the front doors. She said she did not remember anyone being left in the building, she called 911 and we arrived to flames shooting out from the windows. Some of the firefighters had smelled gas, while they were in the building fighting to get it contained but they did not know if it was from an appliance in the kitchen. Upon further investigation we did find the trace of an accelerate so we are deeming this fire arson Ms. Swan."

" You can call me Bella, do you have any leads?"

" No and that is where you come into play, do you know anyone that might have a grudge against you." Officer Dan said as he took out his little notepad to take down notes on.

" No not that I am aware of."

" That's not true Bella, James is here in NY." I gave Alice a pointed look I highly doubt James lit my restaurant on fire.

" Who is this James guy?" The police officer asked.

" He's my ex boyfriend from back in Seattle, he kind of stalked me once and he came to the a few days ago with his new girlfriend that's a model."

" Did he say why he was here."

" Just that Victoria landed a modeling job and he came with her."

" Douchebag moocher." Alice said under her breath.

Officer Dan shook his head. " What's James full name and can you give me Victoria's as well."

" It's James Hardy, and I think Victoria's is Randal." Dan wrote everything down in his book

" Has he tried things in the past?"

"Yeah I did not do anything about it just left Seattle for here, hoping I could just get away, when he showed up her Alice talked me into finally getting the restraining order but um was told that until he did something they could not do anything about it."

" Yeah well that's true guess we will look into where they were the night of the fire."

" Okay so you were in Florida at the time of the fire right."

" Yes."

" Can I ask what you were doing there."

Great here we go. " I was visiting my boyfriend, he's there for football training." Yes I was trying to be as evasive as I could.

" And can I ask your boyfriends name we might have to question him too, make sure you were really there." Officer Dan asked.

" Am I a suspect."

" No there are a few people that have attested to the fact that you were gone, out of the state, and that you were with your boyfriend, it's just procedure."

" Okay I was with Edward Cullen in Orlando we were at a club when Angela called me."

" Wow you're dating the Edward Cullen quarterback for the Giants do you think you could snag me an autograph."

" Oh and maybe one for me too." Coop said, he was talking to the adjuster over by the building.

One reason I did not want to tell them who I was with. " Yes and I guess I'll have to ask him how he feels about that."

" Okay well tell him I'm his biggest fan, maybe then."

" I have a feeling that Mr. Cullen would appreciate his biggest fan helping his girl find out who did this. So maybe you should focus on that and not trying to snag an autograph what ya say about that, if you find the person that did this then maybe he would sign something for you, maybe even get you tickets to a game." Alice said. I knew Dan flirting with her earlier would come back to bite him in the ass.

" Yes Ma'am guess that's all for now, do you have any other question for me."

" Do you know how long its going to take to get any leads?"

" Our team is working as fast as they can to gather everything, once they gather all the evidence then the clean up can begin, here is my card feel free to call me anytime Bella, with any question you have."

The adjuster came over after he finished up with Coop. " Are you all through?" he asked.

I nodded my head. " Well then since now we know it was arson we can get a jump on processing your claim, I'll be in touch with you Ms. Swan expect a call in the middle of the week, if you have any question you can call me too okay."

" Okay, that's it."

" That's it, once I get this processed it should take a couple weeks and you should start seeing the first checks to pay your employees."

" Okay." I nodded hoping that it covered everyone and they would stay with me through the rebuilding process. " Let me get you my business card so if you need to get a hold of me you can." I reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet grabbing the card out of the slot.

He took it, and slid it onto his clipboard. " I'll be in touch with you Bella." He shook my hand and walked away.

I was just me and Alice left along with the fire Marshall, the officer and a few others, I'm guessing the CSI team since they were wearing gloves and it looks like they were searching for evidence. " Do you still need me." I asked both the officer and the Marshall."

" No go ahead and go if we need anything else we will call you, I have all your info back in my office, oh wait before you leave." He hopped over the crime scene tape and stood in front of Alice. " Hey I was just wondering if you have a jersey." He asked Alice; we both stood there dumbfounded by what he was asking.

" What?" Alice asked her eyebrows were all scrunched up.

" You know a jersey, cause I need your name and number baby."

Oh my god that was the lamest pickup line ever. I turned around so he could not see my face I was shaking with laughter, Alice grabbed onto my arm and I braced myself for her comeback.

" Its officer Dan right." she asked. Oh god here it comes I could just hear it in her tone.

I could not tell how he responded since my back was to them both.

" Well Dan, the only jersey I have has the name Hale written on the back and the giants logo on the front, now if its my phone number you are looking for I don't think it's a good idea if I give that out to you."

" Well I can see you want to play hard to get, maybe I should just ask your friend here to give it to me."

" Oh my good lord he's not going to give up, just make up a stupid number Alice." I whispered hoping he did not hear me.

She grabbed on tighter and I knew Dan and I were in for it.

" Buddy listen up, one that was the worst pick up line ever you might want to consult with Alex Hitchins, two I never play hard to get, three never in a million years would I give out my number to you and last but not least I have a boyfriend. So unless your name is Jasper Hale I suggest you turn your little boy body around and go figure out who lit the fire that burned down Bella's restaurant. Come on Bella we have to meet Esme for lunch." Alice dragged me to the car. I could not stop laughing the whole ten steps it took us to get there.

Winston opened the doors for us and we climb inside, once he shut the door I lost it. Tears were streaming down my face.

" If one word of this gets back to Jasper I'm going to." She paused.

" You're going to what… oh my god Alex Hitchins that was classic Alice, oh I should consult with goggle and see if they really do have a date doctor." I laughed holding my stomach.

" I'll figure something out." She huffed.

Winston climbed in the driver seat and turned around to face us he had a smirk on his face " What a looser, that poor man needs some help, with picking up women." Winston turned back around. " So ladies according to Mr. Cullen I'm suppose to take you to Peep in Soho where you will meet up with his mother Esme is that correct."

" I guess, he never said." I looked at Alice

" That's correct, sir." Alice said.

We spent the rest of the ride into Soho laughing about Dan's attempt at flirting, Winston dropped us off and Alice and I walked into the swanky restaurant Esme was waiting for us at the hostess stand.

" Ladies you are both looking fabulous, looks like love is good for you two." Esme said as she hugged me and then Alice. Esme grabbed my hands and held them. " I'm so sorry Bella, I don't even know what to say, did you find out what happened?" she asked. As we sat down on the bench to wait for our table.

" They said it was arson." The tears were starting to form again.

" Oh sweetie I did not mean to make you cry." Esme handed me a tissue. " Karma's a bitch, one day and I'm hoping it's really soon whoever did this will get what's coming to them."

Alice nodded her head as I wiped the new set of tears from my face I was pretty tired of crying I could totally fill a 16-oz water bottle with how many tears had fallen in the last couple days.

A young man in a tan suit came and stood in front of Esme. " Mrs. Cullen your table is ready, if you would follow me ladies." He motioned for us to follow.

I checked out the interior restaurant as our hostess lead us to our table; it was a small restaurant with a long hallway of tables and a bar along the right side. The under cabinet lighting on the bar was neon pink and it was casting a pink hue on the ground as well as on the bar top. There were mirrors along one side of the wall where the tables were lined up side by side all the way down to where the bar started. There were huge light fixtures over-head that were also casting pink hues down towards the ground. I was kind of overwhelmed it was such a small intimate restaurant yet it had this electric feel to it, no wonder it got such great reviews as the place to hang out in Soho on a Friday night. I could just see the posh residents hanging out here drinking and socializing, really not my scene.

" I don't know about you ladies but this is just a little too much for me." Esme whispered as the hostess sat us down. " I mean the music and the lighting it's just to much I like it more intimate quiet you know." She said as he handed us our menus.

" Steven will be your server." The hostess said and walked away.

" No I totally get it, I kind of feel the same way, it's a little much." I whispered so as not to draw to much attention to the fact that we were bashing their restaurant.

" And look at those bar stools I don't think they look very comfortable, at least not for my tiny ass." Alice said and we all giggled.

They did look uncomfortable, I could not tell from where I was sitting but the things looked like they found some old barstools took of the padding part and then strung some leather pieces across them leaving gaps, don't think I would want to sit on those.

I was brought out of my musing by a very familiar voice. " Oh my god Bella, I can't believe what happened are you okay doll face." I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Jacob Black; I stood up and hugged him, even though he yells at me like a drill sergeant during our workouts the man has the softest heart.

" I'm as good as I can be at the moment, what are you doing here? I thought you don't do lunch dates"

" Yeah well don't let Seth know I stopped in here, he'll throw a tizzy fit." Jacob grabbed the chair in front of him and spun it around then plopped down. " So whose this beauty." He lifted Esme's hand and kissed it.

" Sorry Esme this is one of my friends and personal trainer Jacob, Jacob this is Esme Cullen she's Edwards mom."

" Well ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you, so what are you girls up to today, Doll face take a seat." Jacob motioned to me to sit back down in my seat.

" Well we were about to order lunch do you want to join us." Esme asked.

" Of course, I cant pass up the opportunity to eat with 3 lovely ladies now could I, does not happen very often if you know what I mean." He whispered to Esme, by the look on her face I was pretty sure she knew he batted for the other team.

" Hello I'll be your server today what can I get you to drink." Our server had finally shown up after sitting there for fifteen minutes.

" Well its about time Steven, I'll have a diet coke with a lime." Esme said.

" Um I'll have a Long Island Ice tea please." I said

"Going for the hard stuff already huh." Jacob nudged me.

" Its fine Bella you probably need it." Esme winked at me

" I'll have a lemonade please." Alice was the last to put in her drink order.

" Okay are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes to decide." Our cheery waiter asked us

" How about we do family style, we each pick something and share, what do you say ladies." Jacob asked

We decided on our favorites and waited for our meal to arrive, we chatted and talked through lunch, even thought he service was slow the meal it self was delicious. Jacob and Esme walked out with us to the valet stand. I was instantly hit with the flashing bulbs of cameras and men yelling at me, asking if I was really dating Edward Cullen, yelling at me to look their way and asking if I knew who burned down my restaurant.

Luckily Jacob was fast and ushered me back into the restaurant. He located the manager and called Edward's driver, I sat in shock on the plush velvet couches in the manager's office in shock. " How did anyone know about us." I asked behind my hands over my face.

" Bella I don't know, maybe when we were at the club somebody noticed us." Alice was bent down trying to calm me.

My phone started ringing in my purse, I fumbled trying to locate it and barley answered it before it went to voice mail not even checking the caller ID. " Hello."

" Really Bella, you're dating Edward you think he's going to stay with you forever, and your precious restaurant what are you going to do about that, hope you aren't going to dig into that trust fund you got I'm sure your father wont be happy about that." My mothers nagging voice was on the other line.

I held the phone away from my ear and mouthed mother to Alice and Esme. Esme held her hand out for me to hand her the phone. I handed it to her and covered my face again.

" Renee, what a pleasure to be speaking to you again."

" Yes its me Renee. No I will not do that, my son loves your daughter and if you had any sense in that thick skull of yours you would be excited that your only daughter has found someone that loves her, and that will treat her with the up most respect." I sucked only hearing Esme's side of the conversation.

" Renee I'm done talking to you, if you cant say anything nice about me, my son or your daughter don't think for a second I wont hop on a plane and come down there and kick your liposuctioned ass, now Bella is through talking to you good-day." She hit end and handed me back my phone.

" Don't mess with momma C, wow girl you are something fierce." Jacob said from the doorway.

We all giggled. " Yeah well that women needs to be put in her place, or have her mouth sewn shut, I'm sorry, Bella."

I waved my hand in dismissal "No need to be sorry that's what I get for not checking the caller ID." My phone started ringing again.

"Don't answer it its probably her again." Alice stated. I looked at the caller ID and my smile grew wide.

" Oh never mind answer the damn phone." everyone left the room to give me some privacy.

" Hey sexy."

" Hey beautiful are you alright, Winston just called me said there were a dozen Papps outside the restaurant where you had lunch he said he has to pick you up out back, did they hurt you?" Edward fired his questions at me.

" I'm fine just a little shaken up, nothing really happened they just were asking if I was dating you, and if I knew who burned my place down, that's all."

" Still I don't want you to be bothered."

" Hey stop, it's okay, I guess I need to get use to it right."

" If you are having second." I needed to stop his thoughts.

" Stop right there I'm not second guessing myself, I love you, you are worth having to put up with the scum."

" Thanks baby, god it sucks being away from you." He sighed. " Tell you what, my parents are leaving tomorrow for the Hamptons, why don't you and Alice go out with them take a couple days to relax by water, I'll meet you there as soon as I can get away okay"

" That sounds nice, okay are you sure your parents won't mind us invading them early."

" Bella I already talked to my mom earlier today and she thought it was a great idea okay, I love you so much baby, I have to go they need me to throw a couple passes I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

" I'm fine, you go play football, I'll talk to you tonight when you get back to the hotel, Love ya." I hung up the phone, knowing if I let him say anything else we would be on forever and sighed, how can one person miss someone that much.

" Hey Bella Winston pulled the car around for you and Alice." Esme poked her head around the corner.

" You better sneak out of here before they catch on and get around back. Carlisle and I will pick you girls up tomorrow Alice has all the details she'll talk to you in the car." She hugged me goodbye.

Alice and I snuck out the back door and into the car. After a late dinner and packing for the beach, I climbed into bed and waited for my bedtime call from Edward.

* * *

A/N: so I hope you liked this little filler chapter, next Chapter the beach and Edward's return

**as far as posting I'm hoping to post at least once a week but don't hold me to it since I have another story going at the same time, this one is written I just have to go back and proof read the chapters.**


End file.
